Playing the Game
by Lee.Rj
Summary: A bordo do navio Freedom, Sango Taisho vive como curpiê. Durante a viagem, ela acaba se apaixonando por um jogador, começando um perigoso jogo de amor. #Ultimo Capitulo ONLINE#
1. Who's that player?

** Atenção!!!!!**

_O título Original da História é Destino Tentato escrito por Nora Roberts. Essa fanfic tem com o intuito de entreter, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os personagens citados nessa história pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

_Alguns trechos da história orginal foram modificados._

**

* * *

**

**Pois é pessoal!!!! To de volta no mundo das fics...começo minha trilogia com Playing the Game, uma historia sobre Sango Taisho e Miroku Houshi. Bom nao vou contar muito**

**pra não demorar!!! Intee o fim do cap!**

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

Sempre há muita confusão, muito barulho e um toque de pânico no embarque e desembarque de passageiros. Alguns estão meio cansados do vôo de Okinawa, outros passaram por um derrame de adrenalina no sangue pela antecipação da novidade: a interminável franja branca do oceano, o navio Freedom, a estada no porto, a passagem para o divertimento, para o relaxamento e o romance. Depois de subir a prancha de embarque deixam de ser contadores, assistentes de diretoria ou professores para se transformarem em respeitados passageiros a serem alimentados, mimados e entretidos durante os dez dias seguintes. Os folhetos da agência de turismo garantem isso.

Junto ao parapeito do convés, Sango observava a multidão. Àquela distância podia apreciar o movimento, o colorido e o barulho, que jamais perderiam o encanto para ela, sem ser envolvida pela confusão causada por cento e quinze pessoas querendo estar no mesmo local ao mesmo tempo. Os cozinheiros, barmen e camareiros já haviam começado aquela orgia de trabalho que continuaria pelos próximos dez dias, virtualmente, sem ser interrompida. Mas Sango tinha tempo. Aqueles eram seus últimos momentos ociosos, antes que o navio deixasse o porto. Lembrava-se de sua primeira experiência num navio de cruzeiro. A mais nova de três filhos do mago financista Inu Taisho e doutora Izaoi Taisho, estava então com oito anos. Em sua vida só conhecera camarotes de primeira classe, onde os camareiros serviam-lhe pãezinhos quentes e suco de frutas na cama. Sango gostava daquela época como gostava da pequena cabina de tripulação que ocupava agora. Os dois fatos significavam aventura.

Lembrava-se, também, do dia em que contara aos pais sobre seus planos de se empregar no Freedom. O pai havia protestado e alegado que era um desperdício, para uma jovem tão culta e educada. Quanto mais ele se exaltava,mais forte se tornava seu sotaque das terras do Oeste japonês. Uma moça que se graduara na Universidade de Tóquio com a tenra idade de vinte anos, que se aperfeiçoara em inglês, história e sociologia esfregando o convés de um navio! Sango assegurou-lhe que não era aquela sua intenção, e a mãe rira dizendo "Inu, deixe a menina viver". E fora o que ele fizera, já que Inu Taisho era indefeso diante das que ele chamava "suas mulheres", apesar de seus um metro e oitenta e sete e noventa e oito quilos.

Assim, Sango ficara com o emprego e escapara do que começaria a ser um estudo de anos sem fim. Trocara sua suíte de três cômodos na mansão da família, no Oeste, por uma cabina apertada num hotel flutuante. Nenhum de seus companheiros de trabalho ligava para o seu Q.I. ou para os diplomas que possuía, não sabiam que seu pai podia comprar toda a linha de navios de cruzeiro, se quisesse, nem que sua mãe era uma autoridade em cirurgia torácica. Não sabiam que seu irmão mais velho era senador e o mais novo, procurador do Estado. Quando a olhavam viam apenas Sango, e era isso que ela queria.

Erguendo a cabeça, deixou que o vento brincar e com seus cabelos, uma massa de um dourado rico, só encontrado em pinturas antigas. Suas maçãs do rosto eram altas, e o queixo, bem definido e teimoso. A pele morena que contrasta a com o castanho amarelado. O pai os chamava de olhos cor de Tola um tipo de madeira, já os românticos diziam que eram cor de um pôr-do-sol. Sango teimosamente dizia que eram castanho e pronto. Os homens se sentiam atraídos por aqueles olhos e pela elegante sensualidade que emanava dela, sem que percebesse, pois não estava interessada nisso.

Intelectualmente, Sango achava que um homem era um tolo caso se deixasse impressionar apenas por cores. Afinal, era apenas uma questão de heranças genéticas se combinando, os olhos castanhos de sua mãe e os âmbar de seu pai, com o que ela nada tinha a ver pessoalmente. Ouvira elogios aos seus olhos durante vinte e seis anos com uma espécie de distante surpresa. Se alguém perguntasse, ela poderia explicar os processos genéticos que resultam em semelhança, desde a estrutura óssea até a cor dos olhos, passando pelo conhecido gênio. Mas, em geral, os homens que encontrara não estavam interessados em explanações científicas, e Sango não estava interessada neles.

Lá embaixo a multidão fluía para a prancha de embarque. Logo a banda de calipso¹ estaria tocando no convés para distrair os passageiros enquanto o navio se preparava para zarpar. Ela gostava de ficar ali fora ouvindo a música alegre, ritmada, e os risos. Haveria um bufê carregado com mais comida do que mil pessoas poderiam consumir, bebidas exóticas e excitação. Logo os parapeitos estariam repletos de pessoas que queriam olhar pela última vez a terra antes que estivessem em mar aberto.

Pensativa, olhava os últimos passageiros subir a bordo. Era o último cruzeiro da temporada. Quando chegassem de volta a Okinawa, o Freedom iria ficar no estaleiro por dois meses e quando voltasse a navegar Sango não estaria nele. Já decidira que chegara o momento de ir embora. Quando aceitara aquele emprego estava em busca de liberdade depois anos de estudo, das expectativas da família e de sua própria inquietação. Sabia que havia feito algo por si mesma. Pelo menos, encontrara a independência que sempre desejara e escapara do nicho para o qual tantas de suas colegas haviam sido determinadamente dirigidas: um bom casamento.

E no entanto, se bem que houvesse encontrado a liberdade a independência, não encontrara o bem mais precioso da vida: uma finalidade. O que Sango Taisho queria fazer pelo resto de sua vida? Não queria seguir uma carreira política, como um de seus dois irmãos haviam escolhido. Não queria ser professora. Queria excitação e desafios, coisas que com certeza não iria encontrar numa sala de aula. Todas eram respostas negativas, mas sabia que, fosse qual fosse o modo que iria passar o resto de sua vida, não seria flutuando eternamente nas Filipinas, de um lado para outro.

_Está na hora de abandonar o navio, San_, disse a si mesma com um sorriso. A aventura está a sua espera atrás da próxima esquina. Não saber o que se quer torna a busca ainda mais incitante.

O primeiro longo e grave apito era o sinal para ela. Afastando-se do parapeito, foi para sua cabina, trocar de roupa.

Em meia hora entrou no cassino do navio vestindo o elegante smoking que era seu uniforme. Havia prendido os cabelos num coque a altura da nuca, sem o que eles tenderiam a cair-lhe dos lados do rosto e logo suas mãos estariam ocupadas demais para afastá-los.

Os enormes lustres e os candelabros estavam acesos, espalhando luz sobre o tapete vermelho e dourado _art déco_. Altas janelas curvas davam vista para o convés do Passeio e para o verde-azul do mar. Nas paredes alinhavam-se as máquinas caça-níqueis, como silenciosos soldados a espera da ordem de ataque. Tentando ajeitar o laço da gravata que jamais conseguia fazer como devia, Sango encaminhou-se para seu supervisor. Como para todos os marinheiros o balanço do navio não afetava o seu equilíbrio.

— Sango Taisho apresentando-se para o trabalho, senhor - disse, enérgica.

Voltando-se, com uma prancheta nas mãos, ele observou-a de alto a baixo. A compleição forte de pugilista de Riku Fujimoto distribuia-se por seus um metro e oitenta e três de altura. O rosto dele era bonito, amorenado, com ruguinhas de expressão nos cantos dos olhos azuis, e cabelos aloirados pelo sol se encaracolavam, rebeldes. Riku era inglês, mas seus pais eram adotivos. Tinha a reputação, que aliás ele mesmo espalhava, de ser um amante maravilhoso. Depois do atento estudo ele sorriu.

— San, você nunca vai acertar esse laço!

Colocando a prancheta embaixo do braço, Riku refez o laço da gravata de Sango

— E que eu gosto de dar trabalho para você...

— Você sabe, amor, se é que vai mesmo nos deixar depois desta viagem, que esta e sua última chance de alcançar o paraíso.

Terminando com a gravata, ele sorriu e Sango ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que começara um ano antes como ardente perseguição por parte de Riku havia sido contornado com as bem-humoradas recusas de Sango em ir para a cama com ele, e haviam se tornado grandes amigos para surpresa mais dele do que dela.

— Vou detestar perdê-lo — suspirou Sango. Depois perguntou com um sorriso sem malícia: — Aquela ruivinha irlandesa foi feliz para casa?

Os olhos de Riku arredondaram-se:

— Alguém já lhe disse que você enxerga demais.

—Todo mundo! Qual é a minha mesa?

—A número dois.

Riku pegou um cigarro e acendeu-o enquanto ela se distanciava. Se um ano atrás alguém lhe houvesse dito que uma mulher extraordinária como Sango Taisho não só o manteria a distância como também o faria sentir-se fraternal, ele lhe teria recomendado um bom psiquiatra.

Com um dar de ombros, voltou a prancheta. Ia sentir falta dela, pensou, e não apenas devido a sentimentos pessoais. Sango era a melhor crupie² de vinte-e-um que tinha.

Havia oito mesas de vinte-e-um espalhadas pelo cassino. Sango e os outros sete carteadores faziam rodízio a tarde e a noite, com um breve intervalo para o jantar. Dependendo do entusiasmo dos jogadores, o cassino poderia ficar aberto até as duas da madrugada. Se estivessem muito animadas, algumas mesas permaneciam até as três. A regra número um era dar aos passageiros o que eles quisessem.

Outros homens e mulheres em smoking acomodaram-se em suas mesas. O jovem italiano que acabava de ser promovido para crupie estava na mesa vizinha a dois onde ficava Sango. Ela lhe sorriu, lembrando-se de que Riku lhe pedira para que ficasse de olho nele. Observando o grupo de passageiros que se acumulava diante da porta de vidro, esperando que o cassino abrisse, ela disse:

— Prepare-se, Tony, vamos ter uma tarde e uma noite longas...—..._em que permaneceremos de pé,_ acrescentou em pensamento enquanto Riku fazia sinal para que abrissem a porta.

Os passageiros irromperam. Não entraram calmamente, um a um; raramente faziam isso no primeiro dia de viagem. Diminuiriam de número no horário do jantar, depois aumentariam de novo até pouco depois da meia noite. Vestiam-se casualmente, shorts, jeans, pés descalços, o uniforme de jogo da tarde. Quando a porta abriu-se Sango ouviu a música que soava no convés do Passeio, porem minutos depois a música era abafada pelo barulho de moedas caindo na ranhura dos caça-níqueis e o ruído das alavancas sendo acionadas.

Ela era capaz de identificar, ao primeiro olhar, os jogadores profissionais, os amadores e os "sapos". Havia um bom número deles em cada fornada de passageiros, e eram em porcentagem que jamais aparecia num cassino comum. Em vez de trocar dinheiro por fichas eles simplesmente ficavam andando pelo salão, atraídos pelo barulho e pelos equipamentos coloridos.

Havia os que jogavam apenas para se divertir, pouco se importando se perdiam ou ganhavam. Os jogadores compareciam para jogar e em geral demorava pouco tempo para que um "sapo" não se contentasse mais em apenas olhar e virasse jogador. Estes eram os que gritavam quando ganhavam e gemiam quando perdiam, reações estas bastante próprias também dos viciados em jogo.

Mas sempre havia os jogadores profissionais. Eles freqüentavam o cassino durante o tempo todo da viagem, transformando o perder e o ganhar numa arte... ou numa obsessão. Não tinham aspecto específico e nem modo particular de se vestir. O místico jogador profissional de navios podia ser encontrado tanto numa simpática vovózinha quanto no executivo. Enquanto as mesas iam-se enchendo, Sango classificava os ocupantes.

Sorriu para as cinco pessoas que se acomodaram em sua mesa e rompeu o selo da caixa do baralho.

— Bem-vindos a bordo — disse, e começou a embaralhar.

Levou apenas uma hora para o cheiro de jogo surgir. Ele permeava entre a fumaça e o suor que flutuavam no cassino. Era um odor pesado, tentador. Sango sempre imaginara se era ele que atraia as pessoas ou se eram as luzes e o pano verde. O cheiro e o barulho de moedas tilintando nos caça-níqueis... Ela jamais tentara a sorte num caça-níquel, talvez por reconhecer o jogador viciado em si mesma.

Fazia muito tempo que decidira não arriscar nada a não ser a banca que era posta a sua disposição.

Durante o primeiro período, os crupies mudavam de mesa a cada meia hora. Depois da pausa para o jantar, começava tudo de novo. O cassino ficava mais cheio a noite, todas as mesas completas, e a roda da roleta não parava de girar. As roupas então eram mais elegantes, como se jogar a noite exigisse mais classe.

Como as pessoas e as cartas mudavam sempre, Sango jamais se aborrecia. Escolhera esse trabalho para estar entre gente, não sempre entre as mesmas caras que encontrara anos a fio na escola, mas pessoas diferentes. Neste ponto alcançara o que pretendia.

No momento, em sua mesa havia um americano, dois franceses, um coreano e um georgiano. Havia identificado todos pelo sotaque. Identificar a procedência de cada jogador fazia parte do jogo tanto quanto dar as cartas. Jamais se cansava.

Sango distribuiu a segunda carta, olhou a sua e ficou satisfeita com os dezoito pontos. O primeiro jogador, um dos franceses, olhou suas cartas e soltou uma exclamação desanimada. Com um sacudir de cabeça indicou que bastava. O coreano pediu mais uma, resmungou ''vinte e dois" e deixou a mesa. A francesa loira com um vestido preto, justo, abriu uma dama e uma rainha.

— Quero mais uma — arriscou o homem da Geórgia.

Contou dezoito, deu um olhar pensativo para Sango e não quis mais.

O homem dos EUA fizera quatorze e não gostava do oito de Sango que estava aberto. Coçou o queixo, considerando as possibilidades, tomou um gole do seu bourbon e fez sinal que queria mais uma carta. Ela virou um nove.

— Querida - disse ele, inclinando-se sobre a mesa—, você é linda demais para tirar dinheiro de um homem deste jeito.

— Sinto muito... — Com um sorriso, ela desvirou sua carta coberta. — Dezoito — anunciou e recolheu as apostas.

Antes de perceber que alguém ocupara o lugar que o coreano deixara vago, Sango viu a nota de cem dólares na mesa. Ergueu a cabeça e deparou com um par de olhos azuis frios, profundos e diretos. Um azul gelado, com palhetas douradas iluminando a íris. Sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Ficou olhando o homem, até que se forçou a piscar.

Ele tinha rosto magro de aristocrata, mas não era um príncipe. Sango teve aquela certeza instantaneamente. Talvez fosse pela boca fina, sem sorriso, ou as sobrancelhas negras. Ou, quem sabe, fosse apenas pelo aviso que ia de seu íntimo para seu cérebro. Um governante, sim, mas não um nobre. Era o tipo do homem que planeja golpes implacáveis e tem sucesso. Os cabelos negros e longos encobriam as orelhas, chegando até o colarinho da camisa de seda branca. A pele morena do rosto anguloso era parecida com a de Riku, mas Sango achava que ele não trabalhava numa linha de navegação, como seu supervisor. O amorenado de sua pele era natural, não o obtido para estar na moda.

Ele não tinha postura relaxada como a do americano, nem indolente como a do georgiano, mas sim, lembrava um felino, sempre pronto para saltar. Foi só quando as sobrancelhas ergueram-se interrogativas que Sango percebeu que fixara os olhos nele.

— Trocar cem... - disse, aborrecida consigo mesma.

Com movimentos rápidos, deslizou a nota para a gavetinha na mesa e contou as fichas. Quando as apostas estava feitas, embaralhou e distribuiu as cartas.

O francês observou o dez descoberto de Sango e tentou quatorze. Estourou. O novo parceiro ficou com seus quinze, fazendo apenas um gesto com a mão. A francesa também estourou os pontos, o georgiano e o texano fizeram dezenove.

Sango abriu um três sobre seu dez, foi em mais duas cartas e estourou com vinte e três. O homem de rosto perigoso acendeu uma cigarrilha e continuou a jogar tranqüilamente. Sango compreendeu, no mesmo instante, que ele era um profissional.

Seu nome era Miroku Houshi. Seus ancestrais haviam sido monges budistas muito conceituados na época do Japão feudal. Ela acertara quanto à aristocracia dele, só que seu sangue não era real. Parte dele vinha de simples imigrantes chineses.

Ele não vivera em templos se bem que sua infância e juventude houvessem sido pobres agora estava habituado com seda sobre a pele. Tão acostumado que nem a notava, como os verdadeiros ricos. Sua primeira etapa havia sido de corretor de apostas de corridas de cavalos, quando estava com quinze anos. Nos vinte anos seguintes passara para jogos mais elegantes e se tornara, como Sango percebera, jogador profissional. E parecia estar se saindo bem.

Miroku entrara no cassino com a intenção de passar algumas horas num jogo suave. Um homem pode relaxar com pequenas apostas quando não se importa de perder. Seus olhos haviam passado pelas demais mulheres em vestidos de noite, pelos brilhos do ouro e pedras preciosas, indo deter-se na loira masculinizada por um smoking. Notou o longo e harmonioso pescoço valorizado pelos cabelos presos, a camisa de seda com babados que acentuavam sua beleza e as maneiras finas que indicavam educação de berço. Porém havia mais, algo que ele sentia nas entranhas, a poderosa sexualidade que não precisava de movimentos ou palavras para se manifestar. Era a mulher com a qual um homem sonhava.

Miroku observou-lhe as mãos enquanto ela embaralhava as cartas. Mãos finas, com dedos longos e veias azuladas que transpareciam suavemente na pele cremosa, cor de trigueira. As unhas eram ovais e perfeitas, com o brilho do esmalte incolor. Eram mãos feitas para segurar frágeis xícaras de chá de porcelana e docinhos franceses. O tipo de mãos que um homem, suportaria as chamas do inferno para ter em sua pele.

Erguendo os olhos, Miroku fitou diretamente os dela. Com um levíssimo erguer de sobrancelhas Sango sustentou-lhe o olhar. Por que, perguntou-se ela, aquele homem moreno, silencioso, despertava-lhe tanta perturbação e curiosidade? Ele não dissera uma palavra desde que se sentara. Nem a ela, nem a ninguém da mesa. Se bem que viesse ganhando com profissional consistência, não demonstrava prazer algum com isso. Não parecia estar dando qualquer atenção ao jogo, concluiu ela. Tudo o que fazia era fitá-la com aquela calma e pensativa expressão.

—Quinze.

Sango falou de modo distante, indicando as cartas abertas diante dele. Miroku fez que sim, pediu mais uma carta e recebeu um seis sem mudar de expressão.

— Que sorte a sua, filho! —comentou o americano, jovial. Olhando para seu reduzido monte de fichas, fez uma careta. — Ainda bem que alguém está ganhando.

Fez sinal a Sango que queria mais uma carta e estourou com vinte e dois. Tendo virado vinte para a casa ela recolheu a mesa e empurrou vinte e cinco dólares em fichas para Miroku. Os dedos másculos tocaram os dela. O toque foi leve, mas forte o bastante para fazer com que seus olhos cintilassem ao encontrar os dele. Fitando-a, ele não fez menção de retirar a mão. Não houve nenhuma pressão, nenhuma tentativa de flerte, mas Sango teve a sensação de que seus corpos, e não seus dedos, se haviam tocado. Lutando para recuperar o controle ela retirou a mão.

— Novo carteador — anunciou calmamente, notando com certo alívio que devia passar para outra mesa — Tenham uma boa noite.

Foi para outra mesa, esforçando-se para não olhar para trás. Mas claro que o fez e deu com os olhos dele fixos nela. Furiosa, advertiu-se e fez um leve movimento de cabeça, sua expressão tornando-se desafiadora. Pela primeira vez naquela noite viu os lábios dele curvarem-se na sombra de um sorriso que apenas acentuou os ângulos de seu rosto. Miroku inclinou a cabeça, como que aceitando o desafio, e Sango voltou-lhe as costas.

— Boa noite — disse com voz clara ao novo grupo de jogadores.

A lua ainda estava alta, prateando a água escura do mar. Do passadiço, Sango podia ver as ondas de espuma que o navio criava com seu deslocamento. Passava das duas horas da madrugada e o convés estava deserto. Ela gostava daquela hora da madrugada, enquanto os passageiros ainda dormiam e a tripulação ainda não havia iniciado seus afazeres. Ficava a sós com o mar, o vento, e podia imaginar-se em qualquer época que escolhesse.

Respirava profundamente, inalando o cheiro ativo da maresia e da noite. Chegariam as ilhas Ogasawara-mura³ e atracariam em Chichi-jima logo depois do amanhecer, e o cassino ficaria fechado enquanto estivessem no porto. Teria as horas da manhã livres para fazer o que bem quisesse, mas preferia a noite.

Pensou no trabalho daquela noite, no jogador silencioso que sentara a sua mesa, ganhando e observando. Era um homem com o qual a maioria das mulheres gostaria de estar, mas não se surpreendia por ele estar só. Um homem solitário, pensou, e estranho. Atraente, admitiu enquanto se inclinava para que o vento batesse mais em seu rosto. Atraente de um modo perigoso. Os riscos deviam ser calculados, as porcentagens medidas... No entanto... No entanto, Sango achava que aquele homem não se encaixava nos parâmetros da teoria.

— A noite combina com você.

As mãos de Sango apertaram o parapeito. Se bem que nunca tivesse ouvido o jogador silencioso falar, nem notado a aproximação dele, tinha certeza de saber quem estava atrás dela. Precisou de todas as forças para impedir-se de soltar uma exclamação e voltar-se. Seu coração disparou quando o viu surgir da escuridão. Querendo que sua voz soasse firme, permaneceu calada pelos instantes que ele levou para apoiar-se no parapeito a seu lado.

— Sua sorte continuou? — perguntou, então.

Miroku manteve os olhos no rosto dela.

— Parece...

Sango tentou entender o significado da resposta e falhou.

A voz profunda e suave soara sem inflexão.

— Você é muito bom - constatou. - Não é comum termos profissionais jogando no nosso cassino.

Um relâmpago de bom humor passou pelos olhos dele enquanto pegava uma cigarrilha e acendia. A fumaça pairou por um segundo no ar e foi desvanecida pelo vento. Sango relaxou os dedos que apertavam o parapeito.

— Está gostando da viagem?

— Mais do que pensei. - Ele deu uma profunda tragada na cigarrilha. - E você?

Sango sorriu.

— É o meu trabalho.

Miroku apoiou-se de costas no parapeito e sua mão livre ficou perto dela.

— Isso não é resposta, Sango.

Uma vez que seu nome estava no crachá que trazia ao peito ela apenas ergueu de leve as sobrancelhas ao ouvi-lo pronunciá-lo.

— Estou gostando, sim, senhor...

— Houshi - respondeu ele enquanto contornava de leve o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos. — Miroku Houshi, não esqueça. — Ela evitou recuar, se bem que surpreendida pela reação que o toque dele despertava em seu corpo. Continuou a olhá-lo, sem demonstrar alteração.

— Tenho boa memória.

Com a sombra de um sorriso pairando nos lábios ele assentiu.

— Sim, por isso é uma boa crupiê. Há quanto tempo faz esse trabalho?

— Um ano.

Apesar dos dedos dele se haverem afastado de seu rosto, o sangue de Sango não esfriou. Sem esconder a surpresa, Miroku deu outra tragada.

— Pensei que fosse mais tempo, pelo seu jeito de embaralhar e dar cartas.

Pegou a mão dela do parapeito, observou as costas, depois virou-a mirou a palma. Macia, verificou, e firme.

— O que fazia antes disso?

Apesar de o bom senso aconselhá-la a tomar cuidado, Sango deixou a mão na dele. Sentia força no toque, embora não tivesse certeza do que significava.

— Eu estudava.

— O quê?

—Tudo que me interessasse. E você, o que faz?

—Tudo que me interessa.

Sango riu, um som suave e cristalino que arrepiou a pele dele.

— Tenho quase certeza de que é isso mesmo, literalmente, sr. Houshi.

Ela começou a retirar a mão, porém ele segurou-a.

— Não duvide disso - murmurou. - Prefiro que me chame apenas de Miroku, Sango. — Observou o convés deserto, depois o mar escuro. — Este não é um lugar para formalismos.

O bom senso voltou a avisá-la que tomasse cuidado, mas o instinto a impelia a provocá-lo.

— Há regras que regem o relacionamento da tripulação com os passageiros, sr. Houshi — disse ela, fria. — Preciso da minha mão.

Quando ele sorriu seus olhos brilharam ao luar, como os de um felino.

— Eu também.

Ergueu a mão dela e beijou o centro da palma. Sango sentiu o efeito daquele beijo em cada milímetro de seu corpo.

— E costumo obter o que preciso—sussurrou ele, os lábios roçando a palma da mão de Sango.

A respiração dela acelerou-se. No escuro do convés Miroku era pouco mais do que uma sombra com voz, e suaves, mas perigosos, olhos. Sentindo seu corpo clamar por ele, Sango tratou de colocá-lo em seu lugar.

— Desta vez, não. Vou me deitar, já é tarde.

Continuando a segurar-lhe a mão com firmeza, Miroku jogou a cigarrilha fora e retirou os grampos, jogando-os no mar enquanto os cabelos dela caíam-lhe sobre os ombros. Aturdida com tanta audácia, Sango fuzilou-o com os olhos.

— Sim, é tarde— concordou ele, enfiando os dedos na sedosa massa castanha. —Mas você é uma mulher da noite. Senti isso no momento em q e a vi.

Com um movimento rápido e certeiro demais para ser evitado, ele aprisionou Sango entre seu corpo e o parapeito. A brisa do mar brincava com os cabelos castanhos, o rosto dela parecia esculpido em mármore sob a luz do luar. Miroku descobriu que a queria muito mais do que pensara.

— Sabe o que eu esta pensando? — Ela tentava pôr desprezo na voz.— Que você é rude e atrevido.

Ele riu, divertido.

— Tem razão. Devo confesar-lhe que me distraí do jogo imaginando qual seria o gosto da sua boca.

Sango imobilizou-se. O único movimento que havia nela era o das madeixas castanhas que lhe tocavam o rosto, movidas pelo vento. Em seguida, ela ergueu o queixo e seus olhos escureceram, desafiadores.

— Que pena! — disse, enquanto suas mãos se cerravam punhos.

Passageiro ou não, determinou-se, ia dar um soco naquele homem, do jeito que seus irmãos lhe haviam ensinado.

— É raro alguma coisa ou alguém interferir na minha concentração.

Enquanto falava, ele aproximou-se mais, e Sango enrijeceu os músculos.

— Você tem olhos de feiticeira... Sou supersticioso.

— E arrogante — acrescentou Sango. — Não acredito em superstições.

Ela viu riso nos olhos dele porque seu rosto estava muito próximo.

— Acredita em sorte, Sango?

— Sim.

E num bom golpe de direita, acrescentou ela, silenciosamente. Sentiu os dedos dele tocarem-lhe a nuca, e a boca aproximou-se da dela. A respiração morna de Miroku fez os lábios dela se entreabrirem e sua concentração vacilar.

Ele ainda segurava a mão de Sango, e seu polegar deslizou sobre a palma, como se quisesse lembrá-la do beijo que ali depositara. Lutando contra uma súbita fraqueza, ela inclinou-se para trás e desfechou um soco no estômago dele. Quando o punho estava a menos de um centímetro do alvo, o pulso dela foi seguro com mão de ferro. Frustrada, contorceu-se para escapar, apenas para ouvir a risada discreta e tranqüila dele.

— Seus olhos a traíram, indicando o soco. — Ele a apertou contra si. — Você precisa treinar mais.

— Se não me soltar, eu...

A ameaça silenciou quando os lábios de Miroku roçaram os dela. Não era um beijo, mas sim uma tentação. A língua dele umedeceu-lhe os lábios como antecipação de algo sombriamente doce e proibido.

— Você, o quê? — murmurou ele.

Seus lábios tocaram os de Sango de novo, fazendo o sangue latejar-lhe nas têmporas. Ele se dominava, pois seu impulso era devorar aqueles lábios macios. Ela cheirava levemente a mar e verão. Como ela não correspondeu, Miroku traçou o desenho de sua boca com a ponta da língua, absorveu-lhe o sabor e esperou.

Sango sentiu como se estivesse se liquefazendo por dentro. Suas pálpebras pesavam muito e fecharam-se, seus músculos se descontraíram e o punho agressor abriuse. Pela primeira vez sua mente ficou em branco como uma folha de papel na qual se poderia escrever qualquer coisa. Uma leve sensação de pânico ameaçou tomar conta de Sango quando Miroku mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e sua mente continuou sem pensamentos.

O corpo dele estava contra o dela, firme e morno. Sua boca era suave como jamais imaginara que poderia ser a boca de um homem, como o toque da seda sobre a pele nua. Tinha um leve sabor de tabaco, e ele, um odor rico e natural, sem interferência de colônias.

Miroku sussurrou o nome dela como ninguém havia feito. O navio adernou, mas ele equilibrou-se com agilidade, continuando a mantê-la contra si. Sem qualquer pensamento de resistência, Sango passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás, num convite.

Miroku enfiou uma das mãos entre os cabelos dela e pressionou-lhe a cabeça.

— Abra os olhos — pediu. Enquanto a fitava, as pálpebras dela entreabriram-se, revelando os olhos escurecidos pelo prazer. — Olhe-me enquanto a beijo — murmurou ele.

Então, sua boca apoderou-se da dela quase com selvageria. Ele podia ouvir o próprio coração batendo alucinado enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Descobria sabores nos recessos que explorava, e a língua dela correspondia com a mesma urgência. Os olhos dele eram apenas duas fendas enquanto via o prazer nos dela se transformar em paixão, tornando-os opacos. Fecharam-se num gemido, e os dele também cerraram-se.

Sango sentia o desejo cravar-se em seu corpo como se tivesse garras. Secretas ansiedades se expunham em tumultuadas explosões. Compreendeu que aquele era um homem que poderia despi-la até pôr-lhe a alma a nu. E nada sabia dele. Assustada, lutou para libertar-se, mas Miroku a manteve presa contra si, corpo e lábios. Em um lugarzinho protegido de seu cérebro ela compreendeu que ele estava acostumado a tomar o que queria, sem contemplações.

Quando se viu livre ela levou algum tempo para recuperar a respiração. Miroku a observava com aquela habilidade só dele de se manter absolutamente imóvel e silencioso. Seus olhos nada diziam. Como defesa habitual, o medo de Sango se transformou em raiva.

— Se você se der ao trabalho de ler as regras em sua passagem verá que não está incluído divertir-se com a tripulação.

— Certas coisas não têm preço, Sango.

Algo no tom de voz dele a fez estremecer. Era como se Miroku houvesse colocado sua marca nela, marca essa que não se apagaria com facilidade. Ela recuou para um ponto não tocado pelo luar.

— Fique longe de mim — avisou-o.

Miroku apoiou-se de costas no parapeito, percorrendo-a com os olhos de alto a baixo.

—Não — respondeu, tranqüilo. Já demos as cartas, e a vantagem está com a banca.

— Bem, não estou interessada, por isso saio do jogo.

Voltando-lhe as costas, ela desceu a escada que levava ao convés inferior.

Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, Miroku fez algumas moedas retinirem e sorriu.

— De jeito nenhum!

* * *

¹Banda de Calipso - gênero musical originário do Caribe, para cantar e dançar, com andamento vívido e sincopado, de influência africana.

²Crupie - empregado que dirige o jogo nos cassinos, pagando e recolhendo o dinheiro das apostas.

³Ogasawara-maru – Ilhas que pertencem ao Japão. Quem tiver curiosidade de vê-las (que são lindas) vá ao Google e ponha _Ogasawara-mura island_. Se colocar só Ogasawara não vai aparecer as fotos boas.

* * *

**E ai povo??? Gostaram?? Deixem reviews nao se esqueça!!!!**

**Bom eu vou explicar mais ou menos como vai ficar a trilogia. Primeiro, começamos com Sango e Miroku, logo depois InuYasha e Kagome e por ultimo mas não menos importante**

**Sesshy e Rin. Bom não tenho muito a dizer...**

**Besos!!!!**

**=*****


	2. Meet my family

**Capítulo Dois**

Sango vestiu um short cáqui, depois ajoelhou-se para procurar as sandálias embaixo do beliche. De acordo com seus cálculos, a maior parte dos passageiros que iria passar o dia em Chichi-jima¹ já deveria ter desembarcado. Havia pouca chance de descer a prancha de desembarque com um bando de gente ou de ter que abrir caminho entre os táxis e guias turísticos amontoados no cais. Uma vez que era sua última ida a Ogasawara-maru ela queria bancar a turista e comprar algumas lembranças para a família e para si mesma. Amaldiçoando as sandálias que estavam enfiadas no canto mais distante, rastejou para baixo do beliche.

— Você deveria ter aprendido a ser ordeira depois de viver um ano numa caixa de fósforos! — resmungou.

Caso se deitasse no chão e esticasse os braços para trás ela tocaria as duas paredes opostas da cabina. Na outra direção sobravam setenta centímetros. De um lado havia um pequeno guarda-roupa com espelho na porta e um cubículo que chamavam de banheiro. Muitas vezes pensara que era uma sorte não sofrer de claustrofobia. Sentada no chão, calçou as sandálias, depois tratou de verificar o conteúdo da bolsa de viagem que pretendia levar. Uma carteira e óculos escuros. Bem, não se lembrava de nada mais que poderia ser necessário, pensou, enquanto se punha agilmente de pé. Por um instante pensou em perguntar aos outros crupiês se queriam ir com ela, mas desistiu. Não estava com o melhor dos humores e não lhe agradava que algum colega percebesse e resolvesse descobrir o motivo. A última coisa que Sango queria era falar em Miroku Houshi. Na verdade, pensou, enquanto ajeitava na cabeça o chapeuzinho de sarja cáqui, a última coisa em que queria pensar era em Miroku Houshi, com seus frios olhos verdes, a larga boca séria e modos rudes.

Quando percebeu que estava pensando nele, saiu da cabina, mal-humorada. Só mais nove dias, disse a si mesma, ignorando o elevador e subindo a escada.

Com um sorriso, lembrou-se do vendedor de Kyoto que assombrara sua mesa durante a viagem na primavera. Ele chegara ao ponto de segui-la até os alojamentos da tripulação e tentar entrar em sua cabina. Ela o despachara, dizendo-lhe que era amante do chefe da casa de máquinas, um italiano moreno com bíceps reforçados. O sorriso apagou-se. Algo lhe dizia que essa tática não iria funcionar com um homem como Miroku Houshi.

À medida que subia, o surrado e simples carpete ia sendo substituído pelo elegante carpete vermelho com arabescos dourados, que se estendia por todo o restante do navio. Arandelas trabalhadas achavam-se no lugar da iluminação simples dos deques inferiores. Ao chegar no convés principal, trocou cumprimentos com a tripulação que permanecera a bordo.

Dois marinheiros se encontravam de cada lado da prancha de desembarque, um com o imaculado uniforme branco de oficial, o outro com uniforme comum de cruzeiro. Como sempre, discutiam animados, porém em voz baixa. Sango observou primeiro o diretor da viagem, um inglês baixinho, de cabelos cor de areia e muita energia. Sorriu para ele e parou entre os dois homens.

—Que importante diplomata exige a presença de vocês dois na prancha? - indagou, brincando. — Parece-me que terei de bancar o juiz de novo... O que é, desta vez? Rob afirma que a sra. Dewalter é uma viúva rica — respondeu Jack, o inglês, com seu falar impecável. — Eu digo que ela é divorciada.

—Viúva! — afirmou convicto o primeiro piloto, cruzando os braços.— Uma linda e rica viúva.

—Sra. Dewalter — tentou lembrar-se Sango.

— Uma mulher alta — descreveu Jack — com belíssimos cabelos ruivos, curtos.

— Bem penteados — acrescentou Rob.

— Uma judia linda — murmurou Jack, com ar sonhador. Depois, para Sango: — Tem rosto de menina.

— Sim... —Sango lembrou-se da mulher que vira no cassino, na noite anterior. — Viúva ou divorciada? Perguntou aos antagonistas. —Ela usa anéis?

—Exatamente. — Rob deu um olhar vencedor para Jack. —Ela usa anéis, e as viúvas usam anéis.

—Os primeiros pilotos desmiolados também!

Jack indicou com um olhar o anel de sinete que Rob usava.

— O caso é — começou Sango antes de Rob falar —, que tipo de anéis? Aliança de ouro? Aliança de brilhantes?

— Um solitário do tamanho de um ovo – esclareceu Rob, dando outro olhar complacente para o adversário.

—Viúva rica.

— Divorciada - discordou Sango. — Sinto, Rob, mas é o que tudo indica. Diamantes do tamanho de ovos raramente têm valor sentimental. — Deu uns tapinhas de consolo no rosto do primeiro piloto, depois perfilou-se em posição de sentido. —Permissão para ir à terra, senhor!

— Fora daqui! — Rob simulou um soco no queixo dela. — Vá comprar uma esteira!

—É exatamente o que planejo fazer.

Com uma risada, ela desceu até o cais pela prancha estreita de metal.

O sol brilhava, o ar era morno, úmido e perfumado. Sango pechinchou com meninos que vendiam colares de conchas e decidiu que aquele seria um bom dia, afinal de contas. Tinha bastante tempo para percorrer o lugar preferido pelos turistas na ilha.

- Três dólares.

O menino negro e magrinho segurava-dezenas de colares de conchas escuras. Vestia apenas short e tinha no peito um medalhão que começava a oxidar. Seu companheiro mantinha um radinho de pilha à altura do ouvido, movimentando o corpo ao ritmo de um animado reggae.

— Seu explorador! — acusou Sango, bem-humorada.— Um dólar.

O menino riu, sentindo-se um bom pechincheiro.

—Oh, linda moça — começou com voz clara e cantada—, se eu pudesse lhe daria o colar apenas por um sorriso seu, mas aí meu pai me daria uma surra!

Sango ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— E, dá para ver que você é muito esperto! Um dólar e cinqüenta.

— Dois e cinqüenta. Eu juntei as conchas e fiz os colares à luz de vela...

Rindo, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Só falta você me dizer que lutou com um cardume de tubarões.

— Não há tubarões nas proximidades das nossas ilhas moça! — retrucou o menino, orgulhoso. — Dois dólares.

— Um dólar e meio porque eu admiro a sua imaginação...

Remexendo na bolsa de viagem pendurada no ombro ela pegou a carteira. O dinheiro passou para a mão dele e em seguida para o bolso do short velho num piscar de olhos.

— Por você, moça bonita, vou me ariscar a levar uma surra!

Sango escolheu um colar e viu-se dando mais cinqüenta centavos ao menino.

— Explorador... — murmurou, enquanto ele lhe dava uma piscada.

Apoiando a mão na bolsa pendurada no ombro, ela saiu andando.

Foi quando o viu no cais, à sua frente. Sango não ficou surpresa como pensou que ficaria. No fundo, sabia que iria encontrá-lo. Ele vestia uma camiseta bege que valorizava o tom moreno da pele e uma calça jeans desbotada que modelava os quadris enxutos e as coxas musculosas. Apesar do brilho intenso do sol não usava óculos escuros e nenhuma outra proteção. Parecia não precisar disso. Como ela parasse, indecisa se devia ir na direção dele ou não, Miroku veio ao seu encontro. Aproximou-se com os movimentos ágeis de um caçador, de um homem, pensou ela sem qualquer motivo, mais acostumado à areia do que ao asfalto.

— Bom dia!

Ele vinha com a mão estendida, como se houvessem marcado encontro.

— Bom dia — respondeu ela fria, recusando-se a dar-lhe o gosto de apertar sua mão. — Não vai participar de nenhum dos passeios organizados?

— Não. Não gosto de ser dirigido.

Miroku pôs-se a andar ao lado de Sango, em direção à cidade. Engolindo as palavras de fúria, ela falou com forçada voz agradável:

— Alguns dos passeios valem a pena. Realmente, são o melhor modo para conhecer a ilha dentro do tempo limitado que ficaremos no porto .

— Você já esteve aqui - ele falou com tranqüilidade.

— Por que não me mostra a ilha?

— Estou de folga - respondeu ela, seca — e pretendo fazer compras.

— Ótimo. Vi que já começou. Miroku acenou para o colar que ainda estava na mão dela. — Onde quer ir, agora?

Sango resolveu deixar a diplomacia de lado.

—Quer fazer o favor de ir embora? Pretendo aproveitar meu dia.

— Eu também.

— Sozinha — esclareceu ela.

Miroku parou e fitou-a.

— Nunca ouviu falar de japoneses que dão apoio um ao outro em solo estrangeiro?

Pegou o colar e colocou-o no pescoço dela, passando-o pela cabeça. Segurou-a pela mão.

— Não, até por que, essas ilhas pertencem ao Japão, mesmo estando tão longe.

Sango queria que o sorriso dele não fosse tão arrasador.

— Vou explicar-lhe enquanto damos um passeio de charrete.

— Quero fazer compras— lembrou-o Sango, enquanto entravam na cidade.

— Vai ter idéia melhor do que comprar depois de dar umas voltas por aí.

—Miroku, — Sango ajustou seu passo ao dele porque era melhor do que ser arrastada —jamais aceitou um "não" como resposta?

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, depois balançou a cabeça.

— Não, que eu me lembre.

— Foi o que pensei!

Ela parou e ficou a olhá-lo friamente.

— Está bem - assentiu ele. - Então vamos fazer de outro modo. Cara, damos um passeio; coroa, você faz compras.

—Com certeza sua moeda tem duas caras — desconfiou ela.

— Eu jamais trapaceio.

Solenemente, Miroku segurou a moeda, virando-a dos dois lados, para que ela a inspecionasse. Não podia simplesmente recusar e ir embora, pensou Sango e viu-se assentindo. Com um rápido movimento dos dedos ele jogou a moeda para o ar, apanhou-a quando caiu e colocou-a sobre as costas da mão esquerda. Cara. Ela sabia que assim seria.

— Nunca aposte contra a banca — resmungou Sango, subindo numa charrete. Quando o cavalo começou a deslocar-se lentamente rua abaixo, ela pensou em manter um silêncio digno, pelo menos por trinta segundos. Conhecendo-se bem, era forçada a admitir que se não quisesse não teria subido na charrete. Pelo menos, não sem discutir. Portanto, em vez do digno silêncio, colocou a bolsa no soalho da charrete e ignorando o encanto da ruazinha estreita, voltou-se para o companheiro.

—O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele passou um braço por trás dela, os dedos tocando-lhe os cabelos.

—Aproveito a viagem.

—Nada de respostas espertas, Miroku. Queria minha companhia e vai tê-la, a menos que eu grite que estou sendo assaltada e pule da charrete.

Ele fitou-a por instantes... primeiro com curiosidade, depois com admiração. Ela seria capaz de fazer isso. Acariciou- lhe a nuca.

— O que quer saber?

— O que está fazendo no Freedom? - Sango ignorou o prazer que os dedos dele provocavam. — Não me parece o tipo de homem para fazer um cruzeiro relaxante.

— Um amigo me recomendou este navio. Eu andava inquieto e ele era persuasivo... — Acariciou-lhe a nuca outra vez. — O que você está fazendo no Freedom?

— Bancando o jogo de vinte-e-um.

As sobrancelhas dele ergueram-se.

— Por quê?

—Eu andava inquieta.

Apesar da situação, Sango sorriu. O cocheiro começou o monólogo descrevendo os pontos altos da ilha, mas percebeu que o casal não se interessava por mais nada a não ser eles mesmos. Estalou a língua para o cavalo e ficou em silêncio.

— Está certo, de onde você vem? - perguntou Sango, começando tudo, de novo. — Tenho o hábito de colocar cada pessoa em sua região e não sei onde colocá-lo.

Miroku sorriu enigmaticamente.

— Eu viajo.

— Originalmente - insistiu ela, apertando os olhos diante da evasão.

— Miyagi.

— Hiroshima — assentiu Sango. —Você passou um bom tempo por lá. Imagino que é a cidade ideal para quem tem as habilidades certas. — Como ele apenas sacudisse os ombros, ela observou-lhe o perfil. — E o que faz para viver? Joga?

Miroku virou a cabeça até que seus olhos se encontraram.

—Sim. Por quê?

— Restaram apenas dois jogadores na mesa ontem à noite — comentou ela. — Você e o georgiano, que estava com menos sorte.

— E os demais?

— Oh, o americano apenas gosta de jogar, ele não faz questão de ganhar. A loira da França pensa que é uma jogadora. — Talvez porque o andamento da charrete era embalador, Sango sorriu, descontraída. —Mas não consegue parar de pedir cartas no momento certo. Sempre quer chegar ao máximo na tentativa de vencer... O francês presta atenção nas cartas, mas não sabe apostar. Você tem toda a concentração que diferencia o profissional do amador.

—Teoria interessante — comentou Miroku. Com a ponta do indicador puxou os óculos de sol de Sango até a ponta do nariz, a fim de ver os olhos dela sem interferência.

— Você joga, Sango?

—Depende do jogo e das chances. — Ela recolocou os óculos no lugar. - Não gosto de perder.

Pela expressão dos olhos dele, soube que Miroku não se referia a jogo de baralho, mas sim a um jogo muito mais perigoso.

Sorrindo, ele inclinou-se para trás, fazendo um gesto com a mão direita.

— As praias daqui são lindas.

— Hum-hum.

Como se fosse uma deixa, o cocheiro recomeçou sua ladainha, dando todas as indicações sobre a cidade, até que voltaram ao ponto de partida.

Agora as ruas estavam cheias de gente, a maioria turistas carregando sacolas de compras, máquinas de filmar e fotográficas. Havia pequenas lojas de ambos os lados das ruas, com as portas abertas e as vitrinas cheias de artigos.

— Bem, obrigada pelo passeio.

Sango começou a descer, mas Miroku, que já estava no chão, pegou-a pela cintura e, um momento antes de colocá-la suavemente no chão, ergueu-a, e ela pôs as mãos em seus ombros, para equilibrar-se. A leveza dela o surpreendeu, fazendo-o perceber que a sexualidade que emanava de Sango o fizera esquecer-se de como era pequena.

—Obrigada - ela conseguiu dizer, depois de pigarrear baixinho. — Tenha um bom dia.

—Pretendo ter.

Ele segurou-lhe a mão.

— Miroku...

Sango respirou fundo. Chegara o momento de ser firme, pensou. Aquele breve instante em que ele a segurara nos braços a fizera conscientizar-se da loucura que havia sido descontrair-se ao lado dele.

— Dei o passeio de charrete, agora vou fazer compras.

— Isso. E eu vou com você.

— Vou à procura de lembranças, Miroku —tentou desencorajá-lo. — Você sabe, camisetas, cestas de palha, esteiras... Você vai se aborrecer.

— Nunca me aborreço.

— Mas desta vez vai se aborrecer - disse ela, começando a andar pela rua de mão dada com ele. — Tenho certeza!

— O que acha destes cinzeiros que dizem "Bem-vindo a Ogasawara-maru "? — sugeriu ele, tranqüilo.

Ela esforçou-se para não sorrir.

— Vou ali — Sango apontou para a primeira loja que viu e determinou-se a parar em todas as lojas de Chichi-jima, deixando-o louco.

Quando, algum tempo depois, a bolsa de viagem continha colares, camisetas e cofrinhos de conchas, ela já se esquecera da determinação de aborrecê-lo. Ele a fizera rir, a sedução mais sutil. Para um homem que instintivamente ela classificara de solitário, Miroku era excelente companhia. Embora ainda um pouco ressentida, pelo menos deixara de ser desconfiada.

—Oh, veja!

Sango indicou a casca de coco transformada numa engraçada cabeça com rosto maroto.

— Simpática - classificou Miroku, pegando a cabeça.

—Ela é ridícula, seu bobo! —Rindo, Sango pescou a carteira na bolsa. — É perfeita para meu irmão. InuYasha também é ridículo... Bem, não o tempo todo — corrigiu, escrupulosa.

A loja de objetos de palha estava repleta de gente e de mercadorias, mas não tanto que Sango não conseguisse abrir caminho para achar tesouros. Ela apontou para uma enorme bolsa de palha pendurada, que Miroku pegou para ela.

— É quase do seu tamanho - disse, enquanto a entregava.

— Não é para mim. — Sango examinava a bolsa, atenta.

—Minha mãe vive fazendo tricô, e esta bolsa seria ótima para ela guardar as agulhas e os novelos de lã.

— Feita a mão...

Sango olhou para a mulher que falara. Era pequenina, morena, e estava numa cadeira de balanço, fumando um cachimbo de barro.

— Mim fez — a mulher, bateu no peito generoso. Na banca de mim não há nada feito em Hong Kong!

— É um trabalho lindo — afirmou Sango, mais interessada na mulher do que na bolsa..

Pegando um grande leque feito de folha de palmeira, a ilha pôs-se a se abanar majestosamente. Sango ficou fascinada olhando os dedos grossos, que exibiam cada qual um anel.

— Você já comprou uma coisa bonita para sua mulher?— A dona da banca sorriu para Miroku.

— Não, ainda não — respondeu ele, antes de Sango falar. — O que sugere?

— Miroku...

— Isto.

A velha senhora interrompeu Sango, voltando-se para pegar uma peça entre as roupas que estavam a sua direita. Com alguns sorrisinhos e resmungos pegou uma dashiki, de fundo bege com todas as cores do arco-íris.

— Especial— garantiu, entregando-a para Miroku. Tem muito cor do sol quando se Poe, igual aos olhos da sua mulher.

— Castanhos — retrucou Sango —, e não sou...

— Deixe-me ver... —Miroku colocou a túnica junto ao corpo de Sango e decidiu: — Sim, combina com você.

— Vista para seu homem esta noite — aconselhou a mulher, enfiando a dashiki numa sacola. —Muito sexy.

—Excelente idéia — assentiu Miroku, pagando.

—Espere aí! — Sango apontou para ele com a mão que ainda segurava a bolsa de palha. —Este não é meu homem.

— Não é seu homem? — A mulher caiu na gargalhada, balançando-se na cadeira. — Querida, você não pode enganar a sétima filha de uma sétima filha. Não pode, mesmo! Vai levar a bolsa, também?

— Bom, eu...

Sango olhou para a bolsa de palha com expressão de quem não sabia como ela fora parar ali.

—A bolsa também. — Miroku entregou mais notas à mulher. — Obrigado.

O dinheiro sumiu no fundo do bolso da saia da mulher, que continuou a balançar-se.

— Divirtam-se na ilha.

— Olhe, espere...

Mas Miroku já a estava puxando.

— Não se deve discutir com a sétima filha de uma sétima filha, Sango! Nunca se sabe a praga que ela pode rogar...

— Besteira... — começou ela, mas olhou por cima do ombro para a mulher que se balançava. — Você não pode comprar roupas para mim. Eu nem o conheço!

— Mas comprei.

— Não devia. E mais, pagou pela bolsa da minha mãe.

— Com muito prazer.

Sango suspirou, piscando à claridade quando saíram da loja.

— Você é impossível!

— Está vendo? Você me conhece. — Pegando os óculos que ela empurrara para cima do chapéu, colocou-os no lugar. —Com fome?

— Sim... — Os cantos da boca de Sango tremeram, e ela não pôde conter o sorriso. — Sim, estou.

Com os olhos nos dela ele circulou lentamente a palma da mão com a ponta de um dedo.

— Que acha de um piquenique na praia?

Não foi simples ignorar a sensação que subia da palma pelo braço, mas ela conseguiu sacudir os ombros de modo displicente.

— Se você tiver a comida, condução e algum refrigerante gelado, talvez eu me interesse.

— Mais alguma coisa? — perguntou Miroku, parando ao lado de um Mercedes.

— Que eu me lembre, no momento, não.

— Muito bem, então vamos.

Tirando as chaves do bolso, Miroku abriu a porta do passageiro para ela. Com a bolsa de viagem pendurada no ombro, ela fitou-o surpresa.

— Quer dizer que este carro é seu?

— Não. É alugado. Há uma geladeira no porta-malas. — Você gosta de galinha assada fria?

Depois de colocar a bolsa no assento de trás, Sango pôs as mãos nos quadris.

— Você é muito seguro de si, não?

— Não, só estou jogando com vantagem. —Ele rodeou-lhe o rosto com as mãos e roçou os lábios nos dela.

— Apenas jogando com vantagem...

Sango deixou-se cair no assento do passageiro sem saber se admirava ou detestava a audácia dele.

— Gostaria de saber que cartas você esconde na manga...— resmungou, enquanto ele dava a volta no carro para acomodar-se ao lado dela.

Notou que Miroku dirigia como fazia tudo, com arrogante certeza de seu autocontrole. Passaram sob copadas amendoeiras, ao lado de cachos de uvas verdes que se tornariam púrpuras em cerca de um mês. Galhos pontilhados pelas flores vermelhas e alaranjadas, típicas da região, dançavam à brisa que vinha do mar. Miroku não falava, e Sango reconhecia a capacidade que ele tinha para ficar em silêncio. Não era um silêncio desagradável, mas sim, excitante.

Enquanto rodavam entre as graciosas casas coloniais construídas por milionários junto às praias públicas, ocorreu-lhe que não era comum sentir-se tão descontraída ao lado de um homem como Miroku Houshi. Então, veio o pensamento, depressa demais, de que raramente ela se sentia tão descontraída.

Voltando a cabeça, trocou as lindas paisagens tropicais de Chichi-jima pelas feições bonitas, um tanto aquilinas, de Miroku. Um jogado, pensou. Um conhecimento feito a bordo. Tinha bastante experiência a respeito de ambas as coisas para saber que dali não viria uma relação profunda, duradoura. No entanto, poderia aproveitar a companhia dele por alguns dias, se fosse cuidadosa.

Que perigo poderia haver em conhecê-lo melhor? Em passar seu tempo livre com ele? Não era como suas colegas do cassino, que se apaixonavam e entregavam seu coração a passageiros apenas para se tornarem infelizes e desoladas ao fim da viagem. Quando uma mulher conseguia manter seu coração íntegro até os vinte e seis anos não iria perdê-lo em dez dias... Iria?

Miroku voltou-se para dar-lhe um de seus frios, sérios olhares. Ela sentiu um leve aperto na garganta. Teria de ser mesmo muito cuidadosa, decidiu, como se caminhasse por um campo minado.

— No que está pensando?

— Em bombas — respondeu ela, branda. — Em mortais e camufladas bombas. — Deu um sorriso inocente.

—Vamos comer logo? Estou morrendo de fome!

Com um último e breve olhar, Miroku saiu para o acostamento da estrada.

— Que tal aqui?

Sango olhou para a praia de areias brancas e o imenso oceano azul-turquesa.

—Perfeito.

Ao sair do carro respirou o ar que cheirava a flores, mar e areia quente.

— Não faço isto sempre. Em geral, quando o navio está num porto, passo o tempo lendo, dormindo ou tomando sol no convés. Perdi a conta do número de vezes que aportei nesta ilha.

— Não aproveita o emprego no navio para viajar? —Miroku pegou uma pequena geladeira e uma manta do porta-malas.

— Não. São as pessoas que me interessam. Eu queria descobrir quantos tipos de gente existem no mundo. Sango tirou as sandálias para sentir a areia morna sob os pés. — Somos quase quinhentos na tripulação, e apenas dez são japoneses. Você ficaria surpreso em saber a variedade de pessoas que se conhece. É como estar flutuando na Liga das Nações Unidas. — Pegou a manta debaixo do braço dele e estendeu-a sobre a areia. — Troquei cartões com pessoas de todos os continentes. — Sentou-se à indiana, na beira da manta. - Vou sentir falta disso.

— Sentir falta? —Miroku sentou-se junto dela. — Vai parar?

Colocando o chapéu na areia, Sango sacudiu os cabelos.

— Está na hora. Quero ficar por perto da minha família antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

— Já tem alguma idéia?

— Estive pensando num hotel-cassino.

Ela sorriu, com expressão pensativa. Era uma idéia que pretendia discutir com o pai. Ele conhecia o melhor modo de obter financiamento para comprar um terreno e construir.

—Você tem experiência — assentiu Miroku, imaginando se ela pretenderia firmar-se como jogadora profissional.

— A única diferença é que estaria em terra firme.— Uma idéia surgiu-lhe na mente, mas decidiu esperar para falar a respeito. —Onde está a sua família?

— Hein?...Oh, em Hiroshima. — O olhar de Sango tornou-se frio. — Estou com fome...

Quando Miroku abriu a geladeira ela viu guardanapos e talheres do navio.

— Como conseguiu isso? — perguntou. — A cozinha não costuma fornecer comida e utensílios para piqueniques.

— Eu os subornei — explicou ele, com simplicidade, deu-lhe uma coxa de galinha assada.

— Hum! — Sango mordeu a coxa com apetite. — O que trouxe para beber?

Como resposta, Miroku pegou uma garrafa térmica e dois copos de plástico com o logotipo do navio.

— Como está a galinha?

— Deliciosa! Coma. - Ela aceitou o copo com o líquido rosa e provou, cuidadosa. Era suco de frutas com rum da ilha. — Oh, oh! A especialidade do Freedom! — Deu um olhar duvidoso para a bebida. — Em geral tomo o cuidado de não chegar a menos de meio metro desta bebida.

— Mas agora você está de folga, na praia — lembrou-a Miroku, pegando um pedaço de galinha da geladeira.

— E quero viver para contar isto - murmurou ela.

Por alguns momentos, Sango concentrou-se na galinha e no prazer de nada ter a fazer a não ser sentir a brisa do oceano.

— Pensei que as praias daqui fossem mais concorridas — comentou Miroku.

— Hum... — Ela assentiu depois de beber. — A maior parte dos turistas que não está fazendo compras está em passeios com guias ou nas praias do outro lado da ilha. Além disso, estamos fora de temporada. — Fez um gesto com o osso da coxa de galinha antes de colocá-lo num guardanapo. — As praias não são tão calmas durante a estação. Mas, na verdade, em Ogasawara-maru há muito para se ver, além de tomar sol e banhos de mar.

— É mesmo... — Ele olhou-a limpar a areia da perna.

— Foi o que o cocheiro da charrete disse.

— Estou surpresa por você não ter preferido o navio que vai para a ilha Paraíso, onde os cassinos funcionam dia e noite.

— Está? — Inclinando-se, ele tocou-lhe os cabelos. Não existe apenas jogo no mundo.

Miroku tocou os lábios dela com os seus, pretendendo dar-lhe apenas um beijo leve, mas a intenção evaporou-se ao sentir seu gosto maduro, cálido.

— Como pude me esquecer de como quero você? — Murmurou e sufocou a resposta dela num beijo profundo.

Sua língua passou entre os lábios de Sango, que se abriram no momento em que ele, esperto, a fez deitar-se de costas na manta. Sentindo o corpo musculoso contra o seu, Sango começou a protestar, mas seus braços rodearam o corpo másculo, puxando-o para si, e sua boca, ávida, foi ao encontro da dele. Os raios de sol filtravam-se por entre as folhas da palmeira embaixo da qual eles estavam, alternando luz e sombra sobre os rostos colados. Miroku beijou Sango como ela jamais havia sido beijada, com lábios, dentes e língua, acariciando, devorando, seduzindo. Suas bocas se misturavam com um gosto mais poderoso do que o do rum que haviam tomado.

Uma gaivota planou sobre o mar com um lamentoso grito que nenhum dos dois ouviu, então, com um rápido bater de asas, desapareceu como se jamais houvesse estado ali. Quando Miroku passou as mãos pelos braços de Sango, ela sentiu o efeito do toque em cada milímetro do corpo. Sentiu os mamilos enrijecerem, e suas coxas apertaram-se. Desejando que o imaginário fosse real, ela gemeu e mexeu-se sob ele, num convite.

Afastando os lábios dos dela, Miroku beijou-a no pescoço, fazendo-a alcançar o limite da razão. Ele a queria. Queria sentir a pele macia tornar-se quente e úmida sob suas mãos. Queria tocar cada curva e cada reentrância, sentir cada pulsação e o gosto dela até que ambos mergulhassem na loucura.

O desejo o atingiu com uma violência que ele jamais experimentara no instante em que as mãos dela acariciaram-lhe as costas, apertando-o e arranhando-o, enquanto ele lutava por não esquecer que não se encontravam sozinhos num quarto silencioso e escuro. Alguma mulher o fizera ter tanta sensação com apenas um beijo?

Beijando e sugando, ele deslizou os lábios até a orelha feminina.

— Vamos voltar agora, Sango. — Lambeu o lóbulo da orelha e depois prendeu-o de leve entre os dentes. Vamos para meu camarote. Eu quero você. Aquelas palavras pareceram flutuar nos limites da consciência dela antes que seus sentidos penetrassem através da paixão.

— Não. — Ao ouvir a própria negativa, Sango agarrou-se ainda mais a ele. — Não — repetiu, desta vez empurrando-o e se desvencilhando dele. Sentou-se e abraçou os próprios joelhos, mantendo-se assim até a respiração se normalizar.

— Não — disse, pela terceira vez. — Você não tem o direito de... de...

— De quê? — Miroku tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e puxou-o para si. —De querer você ou de fazê-la ver o quanto me quer?

Naquele momento os olhos dele não estavam frios, mas sim, brilhantes e zangados. Sango lembrou-se de sua primeira impressão de rudeza e dominou um arrepio antes de empurrar as mãos dele.

— Não venha me dizer o que eu quero! Se está interessado em um rápido divertimento de cruzeiro procure outra pessoa. Não vai ter nenhuma dificuldade.

Pondo-se de pé, ela encaminhou-se furiosamente para o mar, porém Miroku segurou-a por um braço e a fez voltar-se.

— E você não venha me dizer no que estou interessado! Nem mesmo sabe onde estamos. Eu poderia tê-la possuído numa praia pública, à luz do dia.

— É mesmo? - Ela enfureceu-se mais porque ele acabava de dizer a verdade. — É mesmo? Se tem tanta certeza, por que não fez isso?

— Porque gosto de privacidade, mas continue me pressionando e farei uma exceção.

— Convencido! — gritou ela, voltando a caminhar para a rebentação.

Quando a água já estava quase nos joelhos, foi obrigada a girar nos calcanhares quando Miroku a segurou de novo. Por instantes, Sango achou que havia calculado mal. Não era aconselhável alimentar a raiva que via nos olhos dele, porém ela jamais tinha sucesso em dominar-se depois de ter passado de um certo ponto. Quando Miroku puxou-a para junto de si ela começou a amaldiçoá-lo, porém ele calou-a com um beijo arrebatador. O desejo crescia dentro dele com a mesma rapidez que a raiva despertada por Sango.

Sabendo aonde aquela situação chegaria se não fosse o primeiro a parar, soltou-a. Sango caiu sentada. Primeiro revelou-se choque em seu rosto, depois, fúria.

- Você... você... seu _animal_!

Erguendo-se, ela se atirou contra ele, pensando apenas em se vingar. Mas quando Miroku a segurou pelos braços e a afastou de si ela viu que ele ria.

— Sabe que fica ainda mais bonita quando está zangada?

O tombo dentro da água não amainara a raiva de Sango.

— Você vai me pagar por isto, Miroku Houshi!

Tentou dar-lhe uma bofetada, mas o impulso só serviu para que caísse de novo no mar, enroscada com ele.

— Tire as mãos de mim, seu idiota! — Ela submergiu numa onda e emergiu, limpando o rosto. — Ninguém faz isso com uma Taisho e fica impune.

Na tentativa de evitar que ela fizesse ambos se afogarem, a mão de Miroku tocou-lhe um seio, e no instante seguinte ele a beijava de maneira sôfrega, enquanto a acariciava por cima da blusa molhada. Apesar dos gemidos de prazer, Sango continuou se debatendo, e outra onda submergiu os dois. Os lábios dela estavam salgados, e Miroku sentiu a maciez das coxas femininas quando a onda seguinte os fez rolar. Com uma risada abafada ele ouviu-a gritar impropérios, enquanto procurava respirar. De novo uma onda empurrou-o para cima dela e os arrastou para a praia. Lá ficaram ambos, ofegantes, dentro da água rasa.

— Taisho? — repetiu Miroku, de súbito, sacudindo a cabeça. Gotas de água dos cabelos dele respingaram no rosto dela. —Sango Taisho?

Ela empurrou os cabelos para trás, tentando pensar com clareza. Seu corpo tremia com a explosiva combinação de ódio e desejo.

—Sim. E assim que me lembrar de uma daquelas incríveis pragas do povo do oeste vou rogá-la contra você!

Pela primeira vez Sango via surpresa no rosto dele. Isso teve o efeito de dissolver a raiva dela e substituí-la por espanto. Miroku olhava-a com atenção. Ainda ofegante, Sango sustentou-lhe o olhar, mas começou a sentir-se confusa quando ele sorriu. Mais ainda quando ele pendeu a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. O riso dele era contagiante, mas quando ia rir também Sango concentrou-se numa enorme concha de caramujo sob suas costas, cutucando-a.

—O que é tão engraçado? —perguntou, fria. —Estou ensopada e suja de areia. Devo estar toda arranhada por conchas e não terminei de comer!

Ainda rindo, Miroku sacudiu a cabeça, depois deu-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz.

— Pergunte-me isso depois. Agora, vamos nos enxugar e comer.

******************************************************************************************************************

Chichi-jima – Ilha mais habitada do arquipélago de Ogasawara-maru.

* * *

**Falaaaa meus amores!! Depois de MUITO tempo sem escrever...estoy de volta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eu tentarei postar o mais rápido possivel, por isso eu já adiantei ate o capítulo 5.**

**muahahahahaha**

**Só que esta sendo um pouquinho complicado, pq eu to escrevendo as outras 3 continuações...a próxima fic depois de Playing the Game. Será com o Sesshy e a Rin ainda sem titulo definido!! Mas como eu sou MUUUUUUITO boazinha vou postar, em breve, um pequeno resumo do que virá!**

** Obrigada a Meyllin e a sango coral-chan pelo resumo!!! E obrigada tambem a quem esta lendo mas nao deixou review!**

**Besos!!!!!!!!!**

**=*****


	3. You and I

**Capítulo Três**

Sango Taisho! Miroku sacudiu a cabeça enquanto abria o estreito guarda-roupa para pegar uma camisa. Era a primeira vez que se sentia confuso em tantos anos. O homem que leva a vida de acordo com sua vontade não deve estranhar quando é surpreendido.

Estranho foi não ter notado as semelhanças com a família, mas as feições dela agora pouco tinham em comum com os traços do rosto largo do pai, Inu Taisho. Tornara-se uma versão moderna do pequeno quadro que ele tinha em sua biblioteca.

Quantas vezes estivera na fortaleza de Hiroshima no decorrer de anos? Lembrou-se que, em todas elas, San, como a família a chamava, estava no colégio interno.

Por algum motivo ele a imaginara como uma estudante certinha, de óculos, com o cabelo platinados de Inu e a excêntrica dignidade de Izaoi.

Sim, Sango Taisho era uma surpresa para ele. O engraçado, pensou, é que ela aceitara um trabalho que lhe rendia pouco mais do que a passagem naquele navio quando diziam que tinha um Q.I. que se equiparava ao do pai e dinheiro bastante para viajar pelos mares num iate próprio.

Realmente, os Taisho eram estranhos, teimosos e predispostos ao inesperado.

Por um instante Miroku ficou parado, nu até a cintura, a camisa esquecida nas mãos. Seu torso era moreno e forte, a pele bem esticada sobre o tórax onde, do lado esquerdo, havia uma cicatriz de uns doze centímetros.

Relembrava...

_Na primeira vez que vira Inu Taisho, Miroku estava com vinte e cinco anos. Uma onda de sorte havia lhe rendido dinheiro suficiente para comprar a parte de seu sócio do pequeno hotel em San Francisco. Ele queria aumentar e reformar o hotel, mas para isso precisava de financiamento. Em geral os bancos hesitavam em emprestar grandes somas de dinheiro para homens que viviam à custa do pano verde. De qualquer modo, Miroku não ligava para banqueiros, com suas mãos macias e vozes ásperas, e o samurai que havia nele tinha pouca fé em promessas feitas em papéis. Então, ouvira falar em Inu Taisho._

_A seu modo, informara-se sobre o mago financista. Ele tinha fama de ser um nobre japonês teimoso e excêntrico que fizera as próprias regras e vencera na vida. Miroku entrara em contato com ele por telefone e cartas durante um mês,depois fora pela primeira vez à fortaleza no castelo do Oeste._

_Inu trabalhava em casa. Ele não gostava de edifícios de escritórios onde se dependia de elevadores e de secretárias. Comprara um bom pedaço de terra perto do mar com o dinheiro que ganhara com o próprio suor e inteligência. Logo percebera que poderia ganhar muito mais, e com facilidade, apenas com a inteligência. Então construíra sua casa e, de dentro dela, administrava seu império._

_Era uma casa imensa, com corredores largos e cômodos enormes. Inu não gostava de gente amontoada. A primeira impressão que Miroku tivera daquele Taisho, ao ser levado à sala que funcionava como escritório, fora de grandeza e sabedoria._

_— Então, você é Houshi._

_Inu tamborilava os dedos na superfície da escrivaninha que fora esculpida no enorme tronco de madeira vermelha de uma árvore gigante da Califórnia._

_— Sim. E o senhor é Taisho._

_Um sorriso iluminou o rosto largo._

_— Sente-se, menino._

_Inu não notou qualquer alteração na fisionomia de Miroku ao usar aquele termo e cruzou as mãos sobre o ventre enquanto ele se sentava. Gostava do modo como Miroku se movimentava, era por onde julgava um homem._

_— Então, você quer um empréstimo._

_— Estou oferecendo um investimento, sr. Taisho —corrigiu Miroku, frio._

_A cadeira designada para ele sentar-se era do tipo que parecia engolir um homem, mas Miroku acomodou-se nela muito à vontade, de maneira que revelava sua autoconfiança._

_— Com minha propriedade como garantia, é claro._

_— Hum... hum..._

_Inu colocou as mãos em torre enquanto estudava o jovem a sua frente. Não era simplesmente um homem, concluiu, ao observar as feições aristocráticas. Frio, controlado e potencialmente violento. Sangue samurai, sangue de guerreiro, mas não dado a encrencas. O próprio Inu descendia de bons guerreiros._

_— O que me oferece, menino?_

_Uma resposta ácida surgiu na mente de Miroku, que a deixou passar. Inclinou-se e pegou a pasta de couro._

_— Tenho os documentos de propriedade, avaliações e assim por diante._

_Inu deu uma breve risada e fez um gesto que dispensava os papéis._

_— Acha que teria chegado até aqui se eu não soubesse o que possui? E quanto a você, pessoalmente? Por que eu deveria confiar meu dinheiro a você?_

_Miroku recolocou a pasta no chão._

_—Pago minhas dívidas._

_— Há muito que estaria liquidado se não as pagasse. O nobre riu de novo. — Já ganhei muito dinheiro, menino._

_— Só um tolo recusaria mais — respondeu Miroku, mansamente._

_Inclinando a cadeira para trás, Inu parou de rir e assentiu._

_— Você está certo. Então sorriu, batendo com a palma da mão sobre o tampo da mesa. — Quanto precisa?_

_— Trezentos e cinqüenta mil dólares — respondeu Miroku sem pestanejar._

_Inu inclinou—se sobre a mesa, pegou uma garrafa de saquê e um baralho._

_— Vamos resolver no pôquer._

_Jogaram por uma hora, falando apenas para apostar, ir no jogo ou fugir. Miroku ouviu as reverberantes badaladas do relógio de pêndulo vir de algum lugar da casa._

_Alguém bateu à porta e Inu respondeu com um grito; ninguém mais veio perturbá-los. O cheiro do charuto de Miroku misturava-se com o aroma do saquê e o odor de rosas das floreiras das janelas. Depois de perder mil e quinhentos dólares Inu Taisho inclinou a cadeira para trás de novo._

_— Você precisa de acionistas._

_— Acabo de me desligar de um sócio. — Miroku apagou o toco de charuto. — Não quero outros._

_— Acionistas, menino. — Inu Taisho colocou o baralho de lado. — Se quer conseguir dinheiro, precisa, primeiro, alardear esse fato. Um homem que joga como você sabe disso. — Com os pálidos olhos âmbar fixos em Miroku ele pensou por alguns momentos. — Posso emprestar-lhe o dinheiro a dez por cento. Se fosse esperto, você guardaria sessenta por cento e aplicaria o resto. — Depois de olhar o uísque contra a luz, ele esvaziou o copo e sorriu. Ficaria rico._

_— Eu sei._

_A sonora gargalhada de Inu Taisho fez as vidraças vibrarem._

_— Fique para o jantar — disse, erguendo-se._

_Miroku ficou para o jantar e tornou-se rico. Trocou o nome do hotel para Monge e o transformou num dos mais finos cassinos de San Francisco. Depois de algum tempo, adquiriu um hotel decadente em Atlantic City e repetiu a façanha._

_Em uma década reuniu cinco hotéis de jogos de sucesso e ações de várias empresas nos Estados Unidos e na Europa._

_Durante os dez anos seguintes, depois do encontro no escritório da torre, Miroku fora várias vezes à casa de Taisho, recebera Inu e Izaoi em seus hotéis e pescara com os filhos deles. Mas nunca vira a filha._

_— Uma menina brilhante — comentava Inu Taisho a respeito dela. — Mas não tem tido muita sorte. Precisa de um bom homem... Você precisa conhecê-la._

_E Miroku se demonstrara claramente contra aquelas intenções casamenteiras. Ou, pelo menos, assim pensav_a.

— O velho diabo — murmurou, vestindo a camisa.

Fora Inu Taisho que o levara a fazer aquela viagem. Mais do que isso, insistira, pressionara. Nada como um bom ar marinho e mulheres semi-nuas para um homem relaxar...

Como trabalhara sem parar naqueles anos todos, Miroku pensara no assunto e caíra na armadilha quando Inu Taisho lhe enviara a passagem com o pedido que lhe comprasse uma caixa de saquê no _free shop_.

Então, o velho pirata ainda estava em ação! Pensou Miroku, divertido. Inu Taisho sabia que ele iria passar algumas horas no cassino de bordo e deixara o resto a cargo do destino.

Com uma risada, Miroku tratou de abotoar a camisa. Destino, avaliou, numa situação arranjada... O que diria o velho se soubesse que seu amigo e sócio de negócios passara a tarde com a filha dele e tivera intenção de levá-la para a cama?

Exasperado, passou a mão nos cabelos. Filha de Inu Taisho, santo Deus! Pegou o paletó no armário e bateu a porta. Se houvesse seduzido a filha de Inu teria feito exatamente o que o velho astuto queria. Seria bem feito para o nobre japonês se evitasse Sango durante o resto da viagem e não dissesse a ele uma só palavra sobre o que havia acontecido naquela tarde. Miroku viu a própria imagem no espelho, um homem moreno, alto, de calça preta e _blazer_ branco.

— E se você está pensando que pode ficar longe dela, enlouqueceu! — disse a si mesmo. Quando entrou no cassino, Sango achava-se em pé junto ao monitor preto e branco, falando com um homem loiro que Miroku reconheceu como o supervisor do cassino. Ela riu de algo que ele disse, depois sacudiu a cabeça. Os olhos de Miroku estreitaram-se quando Riku fez um carinho no rosto dela. Sabia o que ele sentia: a pele macia e fresca. Riku riu, depois ajeitou laço da gravata de Sango, falando-lhe em voz baixa.

Mesmo reconhecendo sua reação como um ciúme sem importância, Miroku teve dificuldade em se controlar. Em dois dias Sango o fizera sentir fúria, desejo e ciúme, emoções que normalmente mantinha em perfeito equilíbrio.

Amaldiçoando o pai dela, aproximou-se.

— Sango — percebeu o leve estremecimento nos ombros dela antes de se voltar —, não vai bancar jogo hoje?

— Acabo de voltar do meu intervalo de folga. — Sango deveria saber que a trégua de vinte e quatro horas não iria se prolongar. — Não o vi aqui ontem à noite. Pensei que houvesse desistido da viagem... — Riku deu uma discreta tossida, e Sango voltou-se para ele. — Riku, este é Miroku Houshi. Como não sucumbi aos encantos dele numa praia de Ogasawara-maru, jogou-me no mar.

— Ah, sim... — Riku estendeu a mão. — Nunca tentei esse método. Funciona?

— Cale a boca, Riku — repreendeu-o Sango, docemente.

— Precisa desculpá-la — disse Riku a Miroku. – Esta vida no mar nos torna a todos intratáveis. Está gostando da viagem, sr. Houshi?

— Estou. — Miroku relanceou os olhos por Sango. — Está sendo uma experiência inédita.

— Queiram perdoar-me — ela sorriu, com exagerada polidez —, tenho que revezar com Tony. Voltando-lhes as costas, ela foi para a mesa cinco.

Como seus maxilares doíam de tanto que apertava os dentes, Sango obrigou-se a relaxar os músculos. Deu um sorriso profissional aos três jogadores que estavam à mesa, enquanto Miroku ocupava a cadeira vazia.

— Boa noite. Nova rodada.

Depois de romper o selo da caixa de baralho, Sango embaralhou as cartas, tentando ignorar o olhar fixo e calmo de Miroku, que colocava duzentos dólares em fichas na canaleta diante dele e acendia um charuto.

Depois de fechar a cartas com ruído, Sango ofereceu-as a ele.

— Corta?

Miroku apenas tocou o baralho e colocou vinte e cinco dólares em fichas na mesa. Ela verificou se todos tinham apostado e deu as cartas.

Sango ganhou três fichas dele e ficou satisfeita. Então, deu-lhe dois sete, em duas mãos, que ele transfonnou em vinte e um com dois pedidos de cartas. Não demorou muito ele havia dobrado suas fichas. Quando chegou a hora de ela trocar de mesa Miroku deixou-a furiosa ao mudar também. Sango decidiu tirá-lo do jogo.

Durante os vinte minutos seguintes ela mal prestou atenção nos demais jogadores. Via apenas os insondáveis olhos verdes ou a mão dele quando fazia uma aposta. Apesar de determinada a ganhar dele, as fichas de Miroku se multiplicavam.

— Ganhei!

O grito do estudante que fazia parte da mesa rompeu a concentração de Sango. Ela fitou-o, sorrindo.

— Ganhei três dólares! — gritou o rapaz para o salão, erguendo as fichas azuis como se fossem um troféu.

Sango achou que ele estava ligeiramente bêbado.

— Agora — o estudante jogou as três fichas na mesa e juntou as mãos —, estou pronto para jogar!

Rindo, ela deu as cartas e encontrou os olhos de Miroku. Viu humor, e era a primeira expressão que via naqueles olhos em horas. Isso a perturbou. Por um instante pensou em estender a mão por cima da mesa e passá-la no rosto sombreado de azul pela barba de um dia. Como era possível o simples brilho de um sorriso nos olhos dele ser tão importante para ela?

— Ei! — O estudante ergueu o copo de cerveja num brinde. — Estou na parada!

— É, não vai dar carta para ele? — apoiou a namorada do rapaz, seca.

A interrupção clareou a mente de Sango. Erguendo o queixo, continuou a dar as cartas. O brilho de um sorriso não ia fazê-la esquecer que estava ali para ganhar de Miroku.

— Possível vinte e um — disse, virando um ás para si mesma. — Apostas?

A namorada do estudante apostou uma ficha. Miroku não se mexeu. Erguendo o canto de sua nova carta, Sango se satisfez com um três. Era uma carta que lhe daria espaço.

— Não deu vinte e um. — Olhou as cartas de Miroku.

— Dezesseis. Pára ou continua?

Ele pediu mais uma carta com o simples movimento de um dedo.

— Aberta ou fechada?

— Aberta.

Sango quis matá—lo quando virou um quatro.

— Vinte.

Miroku fez sinal de que estava satisfeito.

E tinha que estar, mesmo, ressentiu-se Sango, virando um valete para o jogador seguinte. É apenas uma maré

de sorte, disse a si mesma, elevando a parada do estudante para dezoito .

— Catorze — disse ela ao virar outra carta para si mesma. Arriscou mais uma e mordeu o lábio ao virar um cinco. — A banca fica em dezenove — disse, de má vontade. — Ganha vinte.

Recolhendo todas as fichas, menos as de Miroku, ela empurrou vinte e cinco dólares em fichas para ele e viu de novo o brilho de um sorriso em seu olhar enquanto ele ajeitava as fichas na canaleta, mas desta vez isso não a aqueceu .

A fumaça pairava no ar, numa nuvem espessa demais para ser absorvida pelo sistema de ar-condicionado. Sango não precisava olhar para o relógio para saber que permanecera em pé por quase dez horas consecutivas. Gradualmente, o vozerio ia diminuindo, primeiras indicações de que a noitada estava por terminar. O casal do outro lado da mesa com os olhos cansados, começou a conversar sobre a parada em Porto Rico no dia seguinte. Entre os dois tinham ganhado cinco dólares ao sair do jogo.

Com um rápido olhar ao redor, Sango notou que todas as mesas estavam vazias, menos três. Restavam apenas dois jogadores na dela; Miroku e uma mulher, que identificou como a sra. Dewalter que despertara a atenção de Jack e Rob. A dama de cabelos ruivos prestava mais atenção em Miroku do que no jogo. Impiedosa, Sango decidiu que o diamante na mão dela era vulgar e quase caiu na gargalhada quando a mulher estourou com vinte e três pontos.

—Acho que este não é o meu jogo — disse a ruiva, com segundas intenções. Inclinou-se para Miroku, aumentando

a visibilidade já exagerada do seu amplo decote.

— Você tem uma sorte incrível. Por acaso tem algum sistema?

Passando um dedo pela manga do blazer dele, sorriu. Sango imaginou como ela ficaria, com o nariz amassado

contra o feltro verde.

Divertido com a tática óbvia da ruiva, Miroku ergueu os olhos do decote para o rosto dela.

—Não.

— Deve ter algum segredo — murmurou ela. — E se o revelasse a mim... durante um drinque?

— Jamais bebo quando jogo. — Ele soltou uma baforada de fumaça por cima do ombro dela. — Uma coisa interfere com a outra.

— Apostas? — indagou Sango, um tanto brusca.

— Acho que, para mim, hoje chega...

Esbarrando a coxa em Miroku ao levantar-se, a sra. Dewalter guardou cem dólares em fichas na bolsa, dando a Sango a discutível satisfação de ter começado com quatrocentos.

— Vou para a sala de estar — disse a ruiva a Miroku com um insinuante sorriso, antes de se retirar.

— Boa sorte na próxima vez!

Quando Sango viu, já tinha falado. Voltou-se e deu com Miroku rindo.

—Quer trocar suas fichas? — indagou ela.

— Quero, sim.

"Para ir atrás dessa ruiva falsa", pensou ela, furiosa. Rápida, contou as fichas dele. Setecentos e cinqüenta

dólares. Ficou ainda mais zangada.

— Riku está ocupado, eu mesma vou trocar.

Olhando-a afastar-se pisando duro, Miroku lembrou-se do pai dela. Não iria ser fácil...

Sango voltou com um maço de notas presas com um clipe. Contou o dinheiro e colocou-o sobre a mesa.

— Você teve uma noitada vantajosa.

Depois de guardar o documento que ele assinara na gaveta, ela pegou o baralho e Miroku segurou-lhe o pulso.

— Mais uma mão? — convidou, gostando de sentir a pulsação dela acelerar-se sob seus dedos.

— Você já trocou as fichas ...

Ela tentou libertar-se, porém ele apertou mais.

— Uma aposta diferente, entre mim e você.

— Sinto, mas é contra as nossas normas manter jogos paralelos com os passageiros. Agora, se me der licença,

vou fechar a mesa.

— Não será em dinheiro. — Ele observou os olhos azuis se apertarem em fúria e sorriu. — Um passeio no

convés, se eu ganhar — propôs, suave.

— Não estou interessada.

— Não está com medo de ficar a sós comigo está Sango? — Ela parou de tentar libertar—se. — Vo~ê te~

I vantagem da banca — acrescentou Miroku, calmo.

— Se eu ganhar — começou ela, soltando cuidadosamente o pulso —, você promete ficar longe de mim pelo

resto da viagem?

Miroku considerou a proposta. Era uma possibilidade muito mais inteligente do que a que ele propunha. Tragando o charuto pela última vez, ele amassou-o. Não seria a primeira vez que entregava seu destino às cartas.

— Feito.

Miroku olhou seu dois e seu cinco, depois o dez de Sango que estava aberto. Pediu outra carta e recebeu uma dama.

Pensou em parar, mas outro olhar a Sango demonstrou que ela estava servida. Ele seria capaz de apostar todo o seu dinheiro que a carta fechada dela era um oito. Mantendo os olhos nela, pediu outra carta. Três de ouros. Ela virou um quatro de paus para si mesma e olhou para ele.

— Maldição! Juro, Miroku, que um dia vou ganhar de você!

— Não — ele se ergueu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos —, porquue você está tentando me derrotar pessoalmente, não no Jogo. Vou esperá-la lá fora.

Com surpresa, Riku viu sua melhor crupiê de vinte-e-um mostrar a língua para as costas do elegante passageiro.

Junto da porta de vidro, Miroku olhava para Sango dentro do cassino e tinha impressão de estar vendo até a aura de aborrecimento e frustração ao redor dela. Sentia-se mais ou menos do mesmo modo. Com um sacudir de ombros, lembrou-se que se abandonara à sorte. Poderia ter perdido tão facilmente quanto ganhara.

Distraído, tocou a ficha de vinte e cinco dólares que tinha no bolso. Qualquer observador diria que ele continuava com sorte, mas ele achava que teria mais sorte se tivesse perdido a última aposta. Se continuasse a ver Sango sua vida iria se complicar. Miroku gostaria de ser capaz de ignorar a sensação de estar sendo vigiado por Inu Taisho e a certeza de que se a levasse para a cama pararia de sentir-se atraído por ela. Isso porque sabia que Sango era a primeira mulher que ameaçava tornar-se parte permanente de seus sentimentos.

"O que ela diria", imaginou, "se eu lhe dissesse que o pai tramou tudo isto lá em sua fortaleza em Hyannis Port?" Um sorriso ergueu os cantos dos lábios dele. Ela enforcaria e escalpelaria o velho, concluiu. Olhando-a encaminhar-se para a porta, decidiu deixar aquela notícia para o dia seguinte.

— Suponho que você tenha o direito de rir — disse Sango friamente assim que a porta se fechou atrás dela.

— É o vencedor.

Miroku pegou-lhe a mão e beijou a ponta de cada dedo, num gesto gentil.

— Espero que seja uma vitória prolongada. Você fica mais bonita, Sango...

— Quando estou zangada — terminou ela, tentando fugir do encanto.

Ele virou a mão e beijou a palma, fitando-a.

— Realmente, muito bonita.

— Não tente me encantar com elogios. — Inconscientemente ela entrelaçou os dedos com os dele. — Não há nada de bonito em você!

— É verdade — concordou ele. — Vamos. Imagino que você vai gostar de um pouco de ar fresco.

— Concordei em dar um passeio. — Começaram a subir a escada. — Foi tudo que prometi.

— Hum—hum. A lua está quase cheia. Como foi nesta noite?

— No cassino? — Quando ele abriu a porta para o convés o vento os envolveu, morno e limpo. — Melhor do quede costume. Estamos operando com perdas desde a primavera.

— Máquinas caça-níqueis demais diminuem a margem de lucro. — Miroku passou um braço pela cintura dela, que o fitou. — E vocês ganhariam mais nas mesas se alguns dos crupiês fossem mais espertos.

— É difícil se manter esperto quando se trabalha sessenta horas por semana por alguns trocados — comentou ela, triste. — Além disso, o remanejamento é constante. A maior parte deles tem apenas seis semanas de treino, passando de caixa a crupiê, e uma boa parte deles não permanece no emprego ao descobrir que o trabalho é duro, não as esperadas férias. — Sem notar, ela também passou o braço pela cintura de Miroku e harmonizou seus passos com os dele. — Esta é minha parte preferida.

— Qual?

— A madrugada, quando o navio está em silêncio. Pode-se ouvir o mar. Se eu tivesse vigia na minha cabine a deixaria aberta a noite toda.

— Não há vigia?

A mão dele passou a mover-se pelas costas dela.

— Apenas os passageiros e os oficiais têm cabinas que dão para o mar. — Ela endireitou o corpo, suspirando como se esticasse os músculos cansados. — Contudo, viajei durante quase um ano, e não foi à toa. Encontrei uma segunda família.

— Sua família é importante para você? — Ele pensou em Inu.

— Claro.

Como achasse a pergunta esquisita, Sango ergueu a cabeça e olhou-o. Quando Miroku virou o rosto para fitá-la seus lábios quase se encontraram.

— Não faça assim — murmurou ela.

— Assim como?

A pergunta foi feita em voz baixa, sem que ele fizesse qualquer movimento para afastar-se.

— Você sabe. — Sango virou-se e andou até a amurada.

— Minha família — continuou falando —, sempre foi parte importante da minha vida. A lealdade às vezes é desconfortável, porém necessária a todos nós. E você?

Sango exercia sobre ele uma atração inconsciente ali, junto à amurada, as curvas macias ocultas e no entanto insinuadas pelo smoking, principalmente agora que alguns fios de cabelo se haviam libertado com o vento. Tocado pelo luar, seu rosto parecia esculpido em mármore.

— A minha família ... — retomando com dificuldade o fio da conversa, ele ficou bem em frente dela. — Tenho uma irmã, Kagome, com vinte e cinco anos, dez menos do que eu. Nunca fomos muito íntimos.

— Seus pais?

— Morreram quando eu tinha dezesseis. Kagome foi morar com uma tia, e eu praticamente não a vejo há vinte anos. Sango sentiu uma onda de ternura, que tratou de sufocar.

— Que infelicidade!

— Minha tia jamais aprovou minha profissão — explicou ele, seco —, se bem que jamais tenha recusado meu dinheiro para sustentar Kagome... — As mãos dele se aproximaram do paletó de Sango. — Foi mais fácil para minha irmã sem eu interferir em sua educação.

— Que direito tem sua tia de aprovar ou reprovar?

Sango estava empolgada demais para reparar que ele desabotoava seu paletó. — Kagome é sua irmã!

— Minha tia tem a firme crença de que o jogo é coisa do demônio. Ela é uma Grandeau, do lado francês da família.

Sango sacudiu a cabeça, como se isso fosse lógico.

— E você é...

— Houshi. — Os olhos dele fixaram—se nos dela. — Dos velhos Monges budistas.

Seus rostos estavam mais próximos do que ela imaginava. Embora sentisse o vento através do fino tecido da blusa ela não entendia o que ele havia feito. Engoliu em seco enquanto se fitavam. Havia um desafio naquelas duas palavras ou era impressão dela?

— Eu devia ter imaginado isto — comentou. — Quando você me olhou pela primeira vez, foi como se você pudesse ler os meus pensamentos...

— Isso é culpa do meu sangue francês com gotas dos budistas... Meu pai era quase puro Monge e minha mãe descendia de uma linhagem de um importante família budista e uma francesa pioneira.

Lentamente, sem que os olhos deixassem os dela, ele desfez o laço da gravata. Sango engoliu em seco de novo, mas não se mexeu.

— Contam que um dos meus ancestrais viu uma mulher de cabelos castanho sozinha, à margem de um riacho.

Havia um cesto a seu lado, e ela cantava, lavando roupa.

— Ele era um grande monge, mas como eu já tinha lhe dito, um quase puro monge. — Miroku soltou os botões da blusa dela, um a um. — Ele sempre foi um tanto...mulherengo. Na noite em que ele viu minha mãe ele a quis assim que a viu e a tomou.

— Isso é bárbaro! — A garganta dela estava seca. Ele raptou uma moça, tirou-a do seio da família ...

— Dias depois ela mergulhou uma faca no ombro dele, tentando escapar — prosseguiu Miroku, suave —, mas quando viu sangue em suas mãos não correu. Ficou com ele, tratou do ferimento e lhe deu filhos e filhas de olhos azuis.

— Talvez tenha precisado de mais coragem para ficar que para usar a faca!

Miroku sorriu, notando o tremor na voz e a firmeza nos olhos dela.

— Ele deu-lhe um nome que, traduzido, significa "Prêmio de Ouro" e jamais olhou para outra mulher. Então, é tradição na minha família: quando um homem vê uma mulher de cabelos castanho que ele quer, ele a toma.

A boca de Miroku esmagou a de Sango, e a paixão arrebatou-a de imediato. Ele tirou os grampos dos cabelos castanho, que dançaram ao vento antes de cair em ondas pelas costas. Sango agarrou-se aos ombros fortes, como se tivesse medo de cair também nas águas escuras lá embaixo. Seu coração saltava no peito, mais ainda depois que a mão dele espalmou-se sobre um seio.

Com um gemido ela segurou-se mais forte enquanto sentia-se flutuar num turbilhão. Miroku envolveu o pequeno e firme seio com a mão e perdeu a razão, esquecendo-se da gentileza.

Homem nenhum se atrevera a tocá-la daquela maneira. E ele se atrevia a fazê-lo sem qualquer pedido, sem qualquer palavra de sedução. Era uma força consumindo os dois, um impulso primitivo e básico demais para ser negado.

O corpo dela ansiava por ser acariciado, e enquanto seus pensamentos embaralhavam-se, ele a tocava, mostrando a ambos que era o que queriam. Os selvagens, rudes beijos em seu pescoço a faziam desejá-lo com maior intensidade. A morna brisa do mar parecia alimentar pequenas chamas que em pouco tempo se tornaram imensas e a envolveram, ardentes, poderosas.

A mão em seu seio apertava, alisava, e a outra acariciava-lhe as costas, excitando-a, fazendo-a perder as forças nas pernas. Sango arqueou o corpo contra o dele enquanto ondas de prazer a percorriam.

— Não... — a voz de Sango soou muito fraca e distante.

— Não faça isso.

Mas Miroku intensificou o beijo, diluindo os frágeis protestos. A boca de Sango estava faminta demais para dar voz à negativa ditada por seu cérebro, fosse qual fosse, a mágica de Miroku a dominava. Ela daria tudo que ele pedisse, desde que não parasse de acariciá-la. Enfiando as mãos nos cabelos negros, puxou-o mais para si, sem notar que estavam molhados.

Quando os lábios dela ficaram livres, e ele lhe beijava o pescoço, ela não pôde mais do que suspirar o nome dele. Não percebia que água escorria pelo seu rosto, todos os seus sentidos estavam atentos ao prazer que os dedos e os lábios dele proporcionavam. Então, Miroku recuou um pouco, desencostando-a da amurada e, fraca pelo desejo, Sango agarrou-se mais a ele, que acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

— Você está ficando ensopada - murmurou e tornou a beijar-lhe os cabelos molhados, embriagado por sua fragrância. — Vamos entrar.

— O quê? — Aturdida, Sango abriu os olhos e viu a fina cortina de chuva. — Está chovendo?

A água fria a fez voltar completamente a si. Ela sentiu como se houvesse sido acordada de um sonho com uma bofetada no rosto.

— Eu... — Afastando-se dele, passou as mãos nos cabelos molhados. — Eu...

— Agora você vai dormir, Sango.

Miroku se assustara ao ver quão perto chegara de dar vazão aos seus instintos ali, de pé, como um maníaco.

— Sim... — Sentindo os pingos de chuva na pele, Sango fechou o paletó. — Sim, é tarde. — Os olhos dela ainda estavam nublados e confusos quando olhou ao redor. — Está chovendo... - repetiu.

Havia algo naquela súbita vulnerabilidade que fez com que Miroku a quisesse mais do que queria momentos antes, mas que tornava impossível possuí-la. Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, ele as fechou em punhos. Maldito Inu Taisho, pensou zangado. O japonês lhe preparara uma armadilha com uma isca de primeira! Se possuísse Sango com certeza destruiria o relacionamento com o homem a quem queria como pai. Se não o fizesse continuaria a querê-la. Se esperasse... Bem, aquilo era um jogo.

— Boa noite, Sango.

Ela retirou-se depressa, sabendo que bastava um momento para mudar de idéia.

* * *

**Bom galera!!!!!! To tentando ser mais rápido que eu posso!!!!!**

**Sobre as outras fics eu mudei a ordem, primeiro será InuYasha e Kagome, depois será Sesshy e Rin.**

**Talvez a partir do 5° cap dessa fic eu comece a postar.**

**Obrigada meninas pelas reviews!!!**

**Obrigada sango coral-chan , Lory Higurashi e Meyllin.**

**beijossss =******


	4. Feel you

**Capítulo Quatro**

Sango foi para o convés Varanda, que devia estar vazio, pois àquela hora todos a bordo preferiam a ampla área aberta da piscina, que ficava perto do Lido Bar e Grill. A maior parte dos passageiros estava conhecendo Hahajima, passeando pelas ruas calçadas com pedras da cidade histórica, explorando fortes, tirando fotos das montanhas ao redor. Ninguém iria perturbá-la na quietude do passadiço dos fundos.

Estava quase adormecendo, esquecida de que combinara ajudar Riku a verificar os lucros da noite anterior. Já amanhecia quando Sango por fim deixara o trabalho e dormira apenas quatro horas, sendo despertada pelo rádio relógio. Terminado o turno da manhã, dispusera-se a tomar o sol do meio-dia e descansar.

Evitava pensar, como havia feito desde as três da madrugada até o alvorecer. Estava cansada demais para lidar com o que acontecera na noite anterior, mas assim que se estendeu na espreguiçadeira tudo voltou a desenrolar-se em sua mente. O que era aquilo que acontecia com ela toda vez que os lábios de Miroku tocavam os seus? Fosse o que fosse, havia jurado que não se repetiria, no entanto não pudera evitar. O que havia naquele homem que a arrebatava, arrastando-a para algo fatal? Cada vez estava se tornando mais difícil pensar em voltar atrás.

Sango soltou os cordões do biquíni que se amarravam na nuca e deitou-se de costas. Precisava ter cuidado, decidiu, e pensar seriamente no que estava acontecendo, em vez de ficar rodeando o problema. Se havia um traço em comum entre os Taisho é que eram realistas, encaravam os problemas e os resolviam. Este, pensou com um sorriso, havia sido para ela o lema do clã Taisho... até surgir o problema "Miroku Houshi".

Ele exercia sobre ela uma atração perigosa. Perigosa, concluiu Sango, porque a envolvera desde o primeiro instante e ainda não enfraquecera. E não se tratava apenas da aparência máscula e perfeita, considerou, ajustando os óculos escuros. A aparência podia ser facilmente ignorada. Era a força, a atração sexual e o estilo tranqüilamente dominador dele. Três pontos que a desafiavam a igualar-se a Miroku, sobremaneira. Era, simplesmente, uma irresistível combinação para uma mulher que jamais escolhia os caminhos mais fáceis.

Gostava dele? Sango fez um gesto de desdém, depois ficou pensativa. Gostava? A resposta veio com a lembrança de uma agradável tarde em Chichi-jima, o rápido entendimento entre os dois no cassino, o modo natural com que haviam ficado de mãos dadas. Talvez gostasse, admitiu, desconfortável. Um pouco. Mas ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz e fechou os olhos. O problema não era esse, mas sim, como iria lidar com ele nos cinco dias restantes. Não poderia se esconder. Na verdade, até poderia, mesmo os dois estando no mesmo navio, porém seu orgulho jamais permitiria isso. Não. Teria que lidar com ele... e consigo mesma. A idéia de passar algum tempo com Miroku, de conhecê-lo melhor, no entanto, era ameaçadora. Honestamente, ela via-se obrigada a admitir que desde o primeiro momento percebera que Miroku Houshi era perigoso. Depois de alguns momentos de reflexão, percebeu que não havia chegado a conclusão nenhuma, pois a atração que sentia por Miroku roubara-lhe o bom senso.

Passaria mais alguns dias no Freedom antes de ir para casa por uma longa temporada. Desempregada. Franzindo o nariz, mexeu-se até sentir-se confortável sobre a espreguiçadeira. Com a vida para resolver, o encontro com um jogador itinerante não deveria ser prioridade em seus pensamentos, e isso só estava acontecendo porque ela permitia. Agora que havia admitido a si mesma que achava Miroku atraente e interessante, esqueceria dele.

Era simples o que tinha a fazer: tratá-lo como tratava os demais passageiros. Educada e amigavelmente. Bem, corrigiu-se, colocando os óculos no deque, não muito amigável. E nada de apostas particulares, acrescentou com determinação antes de fechar os olhos. A sorte daquele homem era fenomenal. E o sol estava morno, o convés Varanda quieto e agradável demais para se pensar em complicações. Suspirando, acomodou-se e adormeceu.

Morno e agradável... Essas sensações apoderaram-se dela, fazendo-a suspirar de novo. O pensamento louco de flutuar nua em uma rajada de vento enquanto o sol lhe acariciava a pele fez com que um leve som de prazer escapasse de seus lábios. Seria capaz de flutuar para sempre, sem destino. Sentia uma liberdade... Não, um abandono. Estava sozinha num mar azulou talvez numa densa floresta verde. Num lugar secreto, solitário, onde não havia restrições e o sol acariciava seu corpo como as mãos de um amante.

Podia senti-lo alisando, tornando-se mais quente, prazeroso...os lânguidos dedos do sol... um toque leve, quase irreal... delicadamente sedutor...

O bater de asas de uma borboleta junto ao seu ouvido a fez sorrir. Continuou imóvel, descontraída, não querendo afugentar a borboleta. Leve como o orvalho, ela flutuou sobre seu rosto, ali permanecendo por um momento, como se houvesse encontrado uma flor perfumada.

E, com um bater de asas final, a borboleta murmurou seu nome junto ao canto de seus lábios.

Estranho, pensou com um gemido de prazer, que a borboleta soubesse seu nome. Movimentando os ombros na direção da gentil carícia em suas costas, Sango ordenou aos olhos que se abrissem, pois queria ver as cores das asas diáfanas. Viu apenas a fria profundeza dos olhos azuis de Miroku.

Por instantes, ficou a fitá-los, deliciada demais para sentir-se confusa.

— Pensei que você fosse uma borboleta — murmurou, fechando os olhos de novo.

— É mesmo?

Sorrindo, Miroku outra vez beijou de leve o canto dos lábios dela.

— Hummm... — Foi um longo e preguiçoso suspiro.

— O que faz aqui?

— Onde?

Ele continuava a acariciar-lhe as costas.

— Onde estamos — murmurou Sango. — Também veio flutuando no vento?

—Não.

Pelo ritmo lento da respiração dela, por aquele breve olhar nublado, Miroku percebeu que ela estava meio adormecida e desorientada o bastante para ser cordata. A absoluta situação indefesa de Sango despertou, ao mesmo tempo, o impulso de possuí-la e o de protegê-la. Cada qual lutava pela supremacia. Miroku beijou o ombro nu.

— Você estava sonhando.

— Oh... — Ela não via motivo para que aquelas maravilhosas carícias não continuassem. — Estava tão bom!

— É... — Miroku passou um dedo ao longo das costas de Sango. — Estava.

O toque mais direto provocou um violento arrepio, e ela acordou, abrindo completamente os olhos.

— Miroku!

— O quê?

Sango apoiou—se nos cotovelos.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

Miroku deu um breve olhar para o pouco tecido que ela segurava diante dos seios.

— Já perguntou isso. Você tem a pele delicada demais para ficar exposta desse jeito ao sol.

Deslizou a mão pelas costas de Sango, aplicando uma loção protetora. Quando os dedos másculos deslizavam de maneira sensual por suas costas, Sango prendia a respiração.

— Pare com isso! — Estava tão furiosa que sua voz tremia.

— Você é muito sensível — murmurou ele, ao ver que o desejo brilhara nos olhos dela, mas Sango o expulsara imediatamente. — É uma pena estarmos sempre no lugar errado, na hora errada.

— Miroku — Sango escapou da mão dele, mal se lembrando de manter o sutiã do biquíni no lugar —, eu gostaria muito que você me deixasse em paz. — Pôs-se de pé e amarrou as tiras do biquíni atrás do pescoço. Tive de levantar cedo esta manhã, e o cassino vai abrir assim que deixarmos o porto, à noite. Eu quero dormir.

— E eu quero falar com você.

Ele, que estava agachado ao lado da espreguiçadeira, ergueu-se também.

— Bem, eu não quero...

A voz dela quebrou-se enquanto seu olhar percorria, de baixo para cima, as longas e musculosas pernas, até o tórax forte, bem-feito, passando pelo pequeno calção que se ajustava aos quadris estreitos. Era um corpo que insinuava força, vigor e resistência. Rápida, Sango desviou o olhar e colocou os óculos.

— Por que não foi conhecer Hahajima, como todos os outros?

— Tenho uma proposta.

— Não diga!

Sem esperar por convite, Miroku empurrou as pernas dela para o lado e sentou-se na beira da espreguiçadeira.

— Trata-se de negócios.

Sango afastou as pernas das dele o máximo possível, a fim de que nenhum contato a distraísse.

— Não estou interessada em negócios com você. Vá para outra cadeira.

— Não existe uma regra que diz que a tripulação não pode ser rude com os passageiros?

— É mesmo?! Não quer me dizer como é essa tal regra? — convidou Sango. — Esta é minha última semana a bordo.

— E por isso que quero falar com você.

Miroku começou a passar protetor na perna dela.

— Miroku...

— Ótimo! — Ele sorriu diante do olhar furioso. — Consegui sua atenção.

— Você vai sofrer uma fratura de nariz se não me deixar em paz — ameaçou Sango, exasperada.

Ele perguntou, com ar contrito:

— Você sempre tem dificuldade em se concentrar numa conversa de negócios?

— Não, quando se trata de negócios, mesmo.

— Então, não vai haver nenhum problema.

Erguendo o encosto da cadeira e ajeitando-se, Sango olhou-o através das lentes escuras e viu a cicatriz longa sobre as costelas.

— Parece. que a coisa foi feia... — comentou com um sorriso frio. — Presente de um marido ciumento?

— Um intolerante armado de faca.

A resposta foi tão fria e despida de emoção quanto a pergunta.

Sango sentiu uma dor inesperada e forte no peito, como se estivesse vendo a faca deslizar na carne.

Eu fui inconveniente. Desculpe-me. — Olhou de novo a cicatriz, sentindo-se mal pelo que havia dito. Deve ter sido sério.

Miroku lembrou-se que ficara duas semanas hospitalizado, mas sacudiu os ombros.

— Foi há muito tempo.

— O que aconteceu? — Sango não pôde deixar de perguntar, talvez porque uma parte de seu íntimo sofria a dor dele, mesmo sem conhecer a causa.

Miroku observou a cicatriz por alguns momentos. Fazia muito tempo que não lembrava do incidente, talvez houvesse lhe dedicado um ou outro pensamento casual em quinze anos. No entanto aquele incidente era, como a cicatriz, uma parte dele. Seria melhor ela saber. Pegou a toalha que pusera no deque e limpou as mãos.

— Foi num bar, em Nevada. Um dos habitantes locais não queria respirar o mesmo ar que um monge respirava. Como eu queria terminar de tomar minha cerveja, disse-lhe que fosse respirar em outro lugar.— Um sorriso gelado entreabriu-lhe os lábios. — Eu era jovem bastante para gostar da perspectiva de uma briga. Aos dezoito anos uma boa briga de socos alivia uma porção de frustrações.

— Mas não arranjou essa cicatriz numa briga de socos — contrapôs ela.

Miroku ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Muita coisa tende a sair do controle quando há bebida no meio. O homem era impulsivo e estava bêbado.

— Distraído, Miroku passou um dedo pela cicatriz, num gesto habitual que adquirira anos atrás. — Começou do modo comum, palavras exaltadas, empurrões, socos... aí ele empunhou a faca. Creio que estava bêbado demais para saber o que estava fazendo, mas o fato é que fez.

— Oh, Deus! — Num gesto automático, Sango pegou a mão dele. — Que coisa horrível! Alguém chamou a polícia?

Passou pela mente de Miroku que, apesar da riqueza, dos anos de estudo e das viagens, ela sempre fora protegida na vida.

— Nem sempre as coisas são assim — disse ele, com simplicidade.

— Mas ele esfaqueou você! — Sango falava com um misto de lógica e repulsa. — Tinha que ser preso.

— Não. — Miroku tinha um ar tão calmo quanto sua voz. — Eu o matei.

Diante daquelas palavras, a mão de Sango deixou a dele. Miroku pôde ver os olhos dela se arregalarem por trás das lentes escuras. Sentiu a instantânea, automática repulsa dela. Quase imediatamente, os dedos dela voltaram a apertar os dele.

— Autodefesa — murmurou ela, sem tremor na voz.

Miroku nada disse. Durante todos aqueles anos precisara daquela simples e inquestionável fé, durante os dias de sofrimento nos dias de hospital, durante o solitário e frio medo naquela cela, esperando o julgamento. Desde então, não houvera ninguém que lhe devolvesse um pouco da esperança e confiança que perdera durante aqueles dias vazios e intermináveis. Quando Sango segurou-lhe as mãos, algo se modificou dentro dele e libertou-se, depois de tanto tempo abafado.

— Lutei para tirar a faca das mãos dele — continuou Miroku —, e só quando recobrei a consciência fiquei sabendo que estava no hospital da cadeia, acusado de assassinato em segundo grau.

— Mas a faca era dele! — Havia uma ultrajada afirmação na voz de Sango, não uma pergunta. — Ele atacou você.

— Levou bastante tempo para que isso fosse provado... Miroku lembrava — se de cada hora, de cada minuto da espera, do cheiro da cela, dos rostos ameaçadores no pátio do presídio. Do medo e da fúria.

— E quando foi provado, fui libertado.

_Com quantas outras cicatrizes?,_ perguntou-se Sango.

— Ninguém quis testemunhar em seu favor, Miroku? Nenhum dos que estavam no bar naquela noite?

— Eu não era um deles — foi a resposta, desprovida de emoção. — Mas tiveram que dizer a verdade quando depuseram sob juramento.

— Deve ter sido uma experiência assustadora para um rapazinho... — Como Miroku erguesse uma sobrancelha, Sango procurou sorrir. — Meu pai diz que um homem não é homem antes dos trinta anos, até mesmo dos quarenta. Nem sempre papai é coerente...

Como ele bem sabia, pensou Miroku. Naquele momento sentiu-se tentado a contar a Sango sobre seu relacionamento com Inu Taisho, mas manteve-se fiel ao plano original: Miroku Houshi era coerente.

— Resolvi contar-lhe esta parte da minha vida porque você aceitar minha oferta com certeza irá ouvir falatórios. Preferi que ouvisse a verdade de mim.

Agora ele podia sentir a curiosidade de Sango que era até melhor do que sua atenção.

— Que tipo de oferta? — indagou Sango, indiferente.

—Um emprego.

— Emprego? — repetiu ela, depois riu. — O que pretende fazer? Instalar uma casa de jogo flutuante e me empregar como crupiê de vinte-e-um?

— Minha idéia é bem mais modesta — esclareceu Miroku, abaixando os olhos. — Até que ponto esses cordões finos do seu biquíni são resistentes?

— São bastante seguros... — Sango conteve a custo impulso de tocá-los. — Por que não me diz o que tem em mente, Miroku?

— Está bem. — Abruptamente o brilho bem-humorado desapareceu dos olhos dele, que se tornaram frios de novo. — Estive observando você trabalhar. É muito boa no que faz, não apenas com o baralho mas também com pessoas. Você é capaz de julgar rapidamente os jogares, e sua mesa está sempre cheia, enquanto as dos demais, nem sempre. Além disso, você sabe como lidar com um jogador que se irrita com as cartas ou que bebe demais. Em todos os casos — acrescentou ele, no mesmo tom impessoal —, age sempre com estilo.

— E daí?

— Daí, tenho uso para cada um dos seus talentos.

A expressão dele não mudou quando os olhos dela estreitaram-se. Miroku apenas esticou as longas pernas. Empurrando os óculos para o alto da cabeça, fitou-o direta e friamente.

— Que tipo de uso?

— Dirigir meu cassino em São Francisco.

Ele teve a satisfação de ver a surpresa desenhar-se no rosto de Sango.

— Você tem um cassino em São Francisco?

Sem parecer sequer mover os lábios, ele respondeu:

— Sim.

Sango examinou-o por entre os olhos semicerrados. Ele pensou, divertido, que daquela vez ela não confiava tão depressa. Por fim, ela murmurou:

— E tem outro em Atlantic City, outro em Tahoe. Todos nos Estados Unidos, até por que no Japão esse tipo de jogo não é permitido.

— Eu devia ter imaginado... — Deitou-se de costas e fechou os olhos, pensando que o jogador itinerante era um homem de negócios muito rico e de sucesso.

Ainda mais divertido pela reação dela, Miroku relaxou. Havia pensado em oferecer-lhe emprego naquela manhã em Chichijima, mas então fora em parte por capricho, em parte por negócio. Estudando o rosto forte e bonito, ele sabia que havia em Sango mais do que beleza, havia algo com que gostaria de lidar... depois de acertar as coisas.

— Despedi meu gerente antes de viajar — prosseguiu Miroku, sem esperar que ela abrisse os olhos. — Um problema com a receita.

Ao ouvir isso, ela os abriu e suas sobrancelhas arquearam—se.

— Ele enganou você?

— Tentou — respondeu Miroku, simples. — Ninguém me engana.

— Não — assentiu Sango. — Tenho certeza de que não. — Sentou-se, encolheu as pernas e abraçou os joelhos.

— Por que quer que eu trabalhe com você?

Miroku teve a desconfortável sensação de que ela sabia mais do que ele havia dito e descobriu que não sabia o motivo determinado. Apenas tinha certeza de que a queria em seu mundo, onde pudesse vê-la e tocá-la.

— Já lhe disse — respondeu, apenas.

— Se você tem três cassinos de sucesso...

— Cinco — corrigiu ele.

— Cinco. — Sango fez um rápido gesto de assentimento.

— Não posso imaginá-lo como um homem que estabelece seus negócios sob impulsos. — Ou que faça qualquer outra coisa por impulso, acrescentou para si mesma. — Deve saber que dirigir um cassino como os seus é muito diferente de bancar vinte-e-um num navio de cruzeiro. Provavelmente você tem duas vezes o número de mesas que temos aqui, o que faz com que o nosso lucro seja como uma bolha de sabão perto do seu.

Miroku concordou com um sorriso.

— Bem, se acha que não consegue...

— Eu não disse que não consigo — retrucou ela — Você é muito esperto, não?

— Pense no assunto — sugeriu ele, acariciando levemente a mão de Sango. — Você disse que não tinha planos para depois desta viagem.

Não tinha planos definidos, ainda, pensou ela. Apenas a vaga idéia de abrir seu próprio cassino. Queria ter seu próprio negócio, mas não seria mais inteligente dirigir o de outra pessoa primeiro, para aprender?

— Vou pensar — respondeu, sem perceber que o polegar de Miroku percorria seu dedo indicador.

— Ótimo. — Com a mão livre, ele tirou um grampo dos cabelos dela. — Podemos jantar em Hahajima e conversar a respeito.

Deixou o grampo cair e retirou outro.

— Quer parar com isso? — Aborrecida, Sango segurou-lhe o pulso. — Toda vez que nos encontramos você joga meus grampos fora. Não vou ter mais nenhum quando a viagem terminar.

— Gosto de tirá-los. — Ele enfiou os dedos entre o coque já meio desmanchado e fez cair o restante dos grampos. — Gosto dos seus cabelos soltos.

Empurrando-lhe a mão, Sango levantou-se e fez menção de afastar-se. Quando Miroku falava naquele tom era melhor ficar longe dele.

— Acontece que não vou jantar com você em San Juan e nem em lugar algum — pegou a dashiki que usava sobre o biquíni —, e acho que já pensei o suficiente na sua proposta.

— Tem medo?

Miroku ergueu-se com movimentos felinos.

—Não.

Sango o encarou com calma para que ele entendesse que dissera a verdade.

—Bom.

Gostando do olhar firme e teimoso dela, Miroku colocou uma das mãos na nuca de Sango. Ainda bem, medo era algo vulgar para ela.

— Pense mais um pouco... Estou apenas lhe oferecendo um negócio que nada tem a ver com sermos amantes.

O aperto firme da mão de Miroku em seu pescoço a induzia a relaxar, porém suas palavras fizeram os olhos dela chamejarem.

— Não somos amantes.

— Mas poderemos ser. — Miroku deu um passo à frente.

— Logo. Somos pessoas que conseguem o que querem, Sango, e queremos um ao outro.

— Você não tem problemas com sua auto-estima.

Quando a mão dele espalmou-se em suas costas untadas com protetor solar, ela permaneceu firme, não querendo lutar contra, mas também não querendo ceder.

— Os jogadores acreditam no destino.

Apesar de Sango se manter rígida, Miroku sentiu os seios macios roçarem-lhe o peito. Apenas um leve tecido de algodão separava seus corpos.

— E você é mais jogadora do que eu, Sango Taisho. — Abaixando a cabeça, ele contornou-lhe o rosto, de leve, com os lábios. — E vamos jogar com as cartas que temos nas mãos.

Por quanto tempo ela poderia resistir àquele tom macio à boca atraente? Já sentia o coração bater descompassado e os joelhos começarem a fraquejar. Se resistisse, perderia. Talvez... Seu cérebro nublou-se, e ela tentou freneticamente livrar-se da névoa. Quem sabe desta vez devesse jogar à moda dele e ganhar a mão? Lutando contra a própria vontade de render-se, ela fez um lance perigoso.

Devagar, muito de leve, passou as mãos nas costas nuas, deixando que as unhas arranhassem suavemente a pele. Quando a boca de Miroku pressionou-lhe o pescoço, os joelhos dela quase dobraram, e ela moveu-se sinuosamente contra ele, enquanto brincava com a ponta dos dedos na nuca forte. Sentiu o momento exato em que o coração dele disparou...

Sua boca tornou-se exigente, mas Sango desviou o rosto. Se Miroku a beijasse, estaria perdida. Sentia a respiração dele tocar-lhe o ouvido, excitando-a. Sango apertou os olhos, lutando para não sentir tudo que ele a fazia sentir sem o menor esforço. Apertou os lábios no pescoço dele, dizendo a si mesma que não era para sentir o gosto dele, mas porque tratava-se de apenas outro passo do Jogo. Não queria ser despertada pelo sabor másculo, pela sensação dos músculos firmes sob suas mãos. Daquela vez, prometeu a si mesma, iria fazê-lo ficar de joelhos.

Ouviu-o gemer, sentiu o rápido estremecimento em todo o seu corpo quando ele a apertou contra si. Surpreendida demais pelo recém-descoberto poder para apreciá-lo, Sango simplesmente o abraçou. Ele murmurou alguma coisa, em francês, antes de esconder o rosto nos cabelos que lhe cascateavam pelos ombros.

Sango se conteve antes que a fraqueza tomasse conta de si. Não podia deixar-se levar por um desejo... ou por um homem.

Empurrou-o com firmeza, sabendo que o conseguira apenas porque o pegara desprevenido. Devagar, implorando para que suas pernas a sustentassem, abaixou-se para apanhar a dashiki que caíra sobre o deque. Sem uma palavra, vestiu-a e precisou de um momento para firmar-se antes de olhar para Miroku.

Viu nos olhos azuis um desejo tão desesperado que fez seu coração se apertar. Viu também cautela. Fortaleceu-a saber que ele não estava preparado para um ataque dos sentidos como ela estava. Por isso, entendeu que a superioridade era sua.

— Se, e quando, quiser fazer amor com você, eu avisarei, Miroku — disse, calmamente.

Virou as costas e distanciou-se sem olhar para trás. Seus joelhos tremiam.

Ele ficou olhando. Poderia detê-la, pensou, com os punhos cerrados. Poderia arrastá-la para sua cabina e fazê-la sua em questão de momentos. Poderia mandar o plano do cassino ao inferno e satisfazer aquele desejo insano que parecia estar devorando-o de maneira avassaladora. Se uma vez, pelo menos uma vez, ficasse realmente sozinho com ela... Devagar, Miroku foi abrindo as mãos. Não valia a pena deixar-se dominar pelas emoções. Havia aprendido isso fazia muito tempo e não iria esquecer agora.

Inclinou-se e pegou o frasco de protetor solar que Sango havia deixado ao lado da espreguiçadeira. Ficara intrigada com a oferta, Miroku pensou, fechando a tampa distraidamente. E por mais que ela lutasse contra, a idéia havia sido plantada. Depois de um ano obedecendo ordens, chefiar devia ser tentador... Como acabara de obter uma vitória, considerava-se capaz de enfrentá-lo em seu próprio terreno. E era com isto que Miroku contava para que ela achasse o desafio irresistível.

Um leve e frio sorriso entreabriu-lhe os lábios. Miroku era tão suscetível a um desafio quanto Sango. Tinha feito sua aposta, decidiu. Agora, era esperar.

A cabine de Sango estava absolutamente escura quando o telefone na mesa-de-cabeceira tocou. De olhos fechados, ela apertou o botão do radio-relógio; como a campainha não se calasse, tateou em busca do telefone, derrubou-o e por fim atendeu.

— Bom dia, filhinha!

Estonteada de sono, coçando a cabeça, ela apertou o fone ao ouvido.

— Papai?

— Como vai a vida no mar? — perguntou o vozeirão alegre, fazendo-a encolher-se.

— Eu... hum... — Sango lutava por acordar direito.

— Vamos, menina, fale.

— Papai, é que... — Ela ajeitou o relógio para ver os números luminosos. — São seis da manhã!

— Um bom marinheiro levanta de madrugada — replicou ele.

— Hum-hum... Boa noite, papai.

— Sua mãe quer saber quando você vem para casa.

Ainda meio adormecida, Sango riu. Izaoi Taisho.

Jamais fora uma mãe superprotetora, mas Inu...

— Vamos chegar em Okinawa no sábado à tarde. Você vai preparar banda e fogos?

— Ah!

— Um taiko¹ para o solo triunfal?

— Você continua a insolente de sempre, San. — Inu queria parecer reprovador, mas só exalava orgulho.

— Sua mãe quer saber se está comendo direito.

Sango engoliu uma risada.

— Recebemos uma fatia de pão de centeio todos os dias e um pedaço de carne de porco salgada aos sábados. Como vai a mamãe?

— Bem. Ela está no hospital, retalhando alguém.

— Sesshoumaru e InuYasha?

Inu Taisho emitiu um som de escárnio.

— Quem vê esses dois? O coração de sua mãe sangra por causa do modo que os filhos esquecem dos pais. Nenhum netinho para alegrar a velhice...

— Nós somos horríveis, mesmo! — concordou Sango, seca.

— Se Sesshoumaru se casasse com aquela encantadora pequena de Judson...

— Ela caminha como uma pata-choca, pai — lembrou-o ela. — Quando for a hora, Sesshoumaru se casa.

— Ah! — protestou Inu Taisho. — Isso nunca vai acontecer se ele continuar com o nariz enfiado no trabalho, lá em Kyoto! InuYasha continua plantando carvalhos, e você, navegando num barquinho.

— Navio.

— Sua mãe não viverá o bastante para ver o primeiro neto...

Com um profundo suspiro, ele acendeu um dos grossos charutos que Izaoi não conseguira confiscar.

— Você me acordou às seis da madrugada para fazer sermão sobre a continuidade do clã Taisho?

— Não faça essa cara de desprezo, menina. O clã...

— Não estou fazendo cara de desprezo! — garantiu ela, rindo, querendo evitar um longo, apaixonado discurso.

— Como pretendo passar alguns dias em casa, você poderá começar a me atormentar no domingo.

— Isso é modo de falar com seu pai? — ofendeu-se ele.

— Arrependo-me de nunca ter erguido a mão para você.

— Você é o melhor pai que eu tive — agradou-o ela.

— Vou lhe levar uma caixa de saquê.

— Está bem, então — acalmou-se Inu Taisho, encantado com a idéia, então lembrou-se de outra prometida caixa de saquê e do motivo real do telefonema. Conheceu gente interessante nesse cruzeiro, San?

— Hum, daria para eu escrever um livro. Na verdade, vou sentir saudade dos companheiros de tripulação.

— E quanto aos passageiros? — insistiu ele, aspirando a fumaça e soltando-a em anéis. — Algum jogador de verdade entre eles?

— Sempre há — ela pensou em Miroku, exatamente como o pai.

— Suponho que esteja rodeada de homens...

Ela bufou em resposta e virou—se de costas. Estava "rodeada" de um homem, pelo menos.

— Claro que não é errado ter um romancezinho de vez em quando — a voz de Inu se tornará jovial —, desde que seja um homem de boa linhagem e certa posição.

Um verdadeiro jogador tem boa cabeça.

— Você ficaria feliz se eu dissesse que estou planejando fugir com um verdadeiro jogador?

— Qual? — o velho estreitou os olhos.

— Nenhum — respondeu Sango, firme. — Agora, quero dormir. Limpe toda a cinza que cair por aí antes que mamãe volte para casa. — Inu emitiu um som de escárnio. — Vejo você e mamãe no domingo. Amo você, velho pirata!

— Coma direito no café da manhã! — ordenou o pai, antes de desligar.

Pensativo, Inu recostou-se na maciça cadeira estofada da escrivaninha. San sempre havia sido um osso duro de roer, pensou. Quanto a Miroku, bem... Se Miroku Houshi não fosse capaz de passar uma ou duas noites tropicais com sua filha, não era o homem que ele julgava. Bateu a cinza do charuto, lembrando a si mesmo de eliminar as evidências antes que Izaoi chegasse.

Que o inferno o engolisse se estivesse enganado a respeito de Miroku Houshi! Inu Taisho sabia reconhecer um verdadeiro homem. Deu a si mesmo alguns instantes de prazer pensando num neto de cabelos negros e olhos cor de tola. Um menino, primeiro, decidiu. Se bem que ele não fosse dar continuidade ao nome dos Taisho, o que era uma pena, continuaria o sangue da família. E lhe dariam o nome do avô.

Com excelente disposição, e já que começara, Inu Taisho pegou o telefone, disposto a atazanar seus outros dois filhos.

Taiko¹ - Tambor japonês;


	5. Don't Lie to me

**Capítulo Cinco**

Por mais que dissesse a si mesma que não era da sua conta, Sango não podia deixar de imaginar o que Miroku estava arquitetando. Durante dois dias não vira nem sinal dele. Aquele tempo todo ele não havia posto os pés no cassino, nem comparecera ao convés Passeio, pelo menos não todas as vezes que ela estivera andando por lá em suas horas de folga.

O que ele estaria fazendo?, perguntava a si mesma enquanto se preparava para seu último dia de folga no cruzeiro. Sabia que ele não era do tipo de participar do bingo na sala de estar.

Miroku sumira de propósito, decidiu, enquanto abotoava o macacão vermelho. Está querendo me provocar. Não ficaria surpreendida se ele tivesse passado aquele tempo todo descansando e tomando sol, sabendo que ela estava trabalhando e pensando nele. Era de dar raiva! Provavelmente havia tomado vários drinques com a sra. Dewalter, concluiu e pegou a escova. Escovando os cabelos com gestos bruscos, olhou-se no espelho e zangou-se consigo mesma.

— E daí? — disse em voz alta. — Enquanto ele rodeia aquela perua, me deixa em paz!

A última coisa que desejaria nos seus últimos dias de trabalho no navio era uma batalha constante, verbal ou física. Então, era ótimo que Miroku houvesse encontrado outro interesse para mantê-lo ocupado: evitava-lhe o trabalho de ignorá-lo.

Ele a perturbava quando estava por perto, mas acontecia a mesma coisa quando estava longe, pensou e recolocou a escova no armário. _Onde estava a justiça?_

_Não quero pensar nisso_, decidiu sentando-se no chão para calçar as sandálias. _Vou mergulhar e fazer compras, uma caixa de saquê. Vou mergulhar e não quero mais pensar nele._

_Está resolvido_, pensou, batendo a sola da sandália na palma da mão. Miroku sacudiu diante do meu nariz a história de dirigir um cassino dele e desapareceu. Sabia que ia me deixar louca, reconheceu frustrada. _Muito bem, dancemos conforme a música,_ disse a si mesma, calçando as sandálias. _Vou ficar fora do caminho dele nos próximos dois dias nem que tenha de dizer que estou enjoada e me fechar na cabina. Vai ser uma boa lição para ele._

Ainda esta a resmungando quando bateram à porta.

— Está aberta — gritou.

A última pessoa que esperava ver no umbral de sua cabina era Miroku e a última coisa que esperava sentir com isso era contentamento. Oh, meu Deus, teve que reconhecer, _senti saudade dele!_

Ele percebeu um sorriso nos olhos de Sango antes que o brilho se tornasse agressivo.

— Bom dia.

— Não são admitidos passageiros neste convés — disse Sango, em tom frio e afetado.

Miroku entrou, fechou a porta e observou a minúscula cabina, ignorando os murmúrios de raiva dela.

Deveria ser um cubículo austero e sombrio, com o beliche simples e paredes brancas, mas Sango dera-lhe estilo com pequenos toques. Um quadro colorido com barcos a vela, uma vela verde, uma tigela cheia de conchas, uma almofada bordada que o fez pensar em Izaoi. O fornecimento das Terras do Oeste era amplo, pensou divertido.

— Aqui não se desperdiça espaço — comentou, voltando os olhos para ela.

— É o _meu espaço_ —lembrou-o Sango —, e há regras estritas contra você estar aqui. Quer se retirar antes que eu seja despedida por sua causa?

— Você já se despediu. — Esgueirando-se entre ela e o beliche, Miroku foi olhar o quadro de mais perto. Muito bom... É a baía de St. Thomas?

Sango permaneceu sentada deliberadamente, pois sabia que era impossível duas pessoas se movimentarem naquela cabina sem esbarrar uma na outra.

— É. Sinto muito não poder fazer-lhe sala, Miroku, mas eu estava saindo.

Com um distraído aceno de concordância, ele sentou-se no beliche.

— É bem firme — comentou, com um sorriso.

O beliche era duro como pedra. Os dois se encararam por um momento, e ela disfarçou com zanga o prazer de vê-lo.

— Bom para a coluna. Sabe? Pensei que estivesse livre de você.

— Pensou? — Erguendo o ursinho de pelúcia com que ela dormia, Miroku tocou as rendas macias da camisola de cetim.

— Largue isso!

Ela ergueu o corpo e se inclinou para tirar-lhe a camisola das mãos, quase caindo sobre ele.

— Então, você gosta de seda e rendas. — Ele deixou a camisola cair sobre o beliche antes que Sango a pudesse pegar. — Sempre admirei mulheres que usam "isto" e dormem sozinhas. — Olhou para Sango, ajoelhada no chão. — Demonstra certa independência de espírito.

As sobrancelhas dela franziram-se.

— Isso é um cumprimento?

— Creio que sim. — Com um sorriso, Miroku tocou os cabelos soltos dela. — Por que pensou que havia se livrado de mim?

Sentando-se sobre os calcanhares, ela suspirou.

— Você não apareceu mais no cassino.

— Há outros divertimentos a bordo.

— Tenho certeza de que sim — falou com desdém. — Como, por exemplo, explicar seu sistema de jogo à sra. Dewalter.

— Senhora quem?

Irritada, Sango se pôs de pé e começou a procurar a bolsa de viagem.

— Aquela divorciada de cabelos vermelhos.

— Ah... — Divertido e lisonjeado, Miroku a viu ajoelhar-se e olhar embaixo do beliche.

— Procurando alguma coisa?

— Sim.

Enquanto ele olhava, ela deitou-se de bruços e rastejou para debaixo do beliche.

— Quer ajuda?

— Não. Que droga!

Sango praguejou ao bater a cabeça na beira do beliche.

Quando conseguiu sair de debaixo dele, Miroku estava sentado no chão, a seu lado. Sem falar, ele sorriu e afastou os cabelos que lhe tinham caído sobre o rosto.

— Miroku... — Sango ajoelhou-se e despejou o conteúdo

da bolsa sobre o beliche. — Eu... na verdade, detesto dizer isto!

Acostumado com a língua afiada dela, Miroku encorajou-a:

— Vá em frente, pode dizer.

— Senti saudade de você.

Sango viu surpresa no rosto dele pela segunda vez.

— Eu disse que detestava dizer isso!

Quando ela começou a levantar-se ele impediu, segurando-a por um braço.

Quatro palavras. Quatro palavras que provocaram uma corrente de emoções conflitantes que ele jamais sentira.

Estava preparado para a indiferença, para a frieza e até para a fúria de Sango, mas não para aquelas quatro simples palavras.

— Sango... — Com ternura, acariciou-lhe o rosto — É perigoso me dizer isso quando estamos sozinhos.

Primeiro Sango tocou a mão de Miroku, de leve, depois, afastou-a de eu rosto.

— Eu não pretendia dizer, pois não sabia disso até o momento em que você entrou. — O olhar dela era intrigado e pensativo ao mesmo tempo. — Não entendo...

— Imagino que seja porque nós dois sentimos a mesma coisa... — disse Miroku, meio para si mesmo.

De repente, ela levantou-se e começou a colocar dentro da bolsa tudo de que precisava.

— Vou para a praia, mergulhar com _snorkel_, nadar e admirar a paisagem — disse, apressada. — Quer ir comigo?

Sango não o escutou mover-se, mas sabia que ele estava em pé atrás dela. Pela primeira vez em um ano, sentiu o terror da claustrofobia.

Miroku colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e obrigou-a a voltar-se. _Aqueles olhos..._ , pensou. I_mpossível serem mais lindos!_

— Uma trégua, Sango?

Ela viu, com alívio, que ele não ia se aproveitar da vantagem que ela lhe dera.

— Que graça teria? — retorquiu. — Se quiser, venha comigo, mas nada de trégua.

— Parecem-me termos razoáveis...

Quando ele passou os braços pela cintura dela, Sango colocou a bolsa entre eles. Miroku olhou para a bolsa, depois para ela.

— Isso não é obstáculo.

— Eu o convidei para um passeio — lembrou-o. — É pegar ou largar.

— Vou me contentar com isso. — Hesitante, ele deixou cair os braços. — Por enquanto.

Sango virou-se e abriu a porta.

— Você já passeou em barco com fundo de vidro, Miroku?

—Não.

Então, vai adorar — prometeu ela e deu-lhe a mão.

A pele de Sango estava quente, úmida e brilhante à luz do sol. Duas pequenas tiras de pano mal ocultavam as curvas íntimas de seus seios e quadris. Esticando as pernas sobre a esteira, ela deu um suspiro satisfeito.

— Eu adoro pensar em piratas.

Olhou para a magnífica água azul e quase chegou a ver um galeão flutuando com as velas enfunadas pela brisa. Altas montanhas verdes erguiam-se atrás deles, como se parecessem flutuar no mar também.

— Trezentos anos atrás. — Sacudindo os cabelos molhados, Sango sorriu para Miroku. — Pouco tempo, na verdade, quando se pensa há quantos anos estas ilhas estão aqui.

Algumas gotas de água escorriam sobre a pele morena Sango e Miroku.

— Não acha que Barba negra ficaria zangado se visse isto?

Com um gesto Miroku indicou as pessoas que pontilhavam a praia de areia branca e brincavam na água cor de turquesa. Risos e cheiro de loções bronzeadoras flutuavam no ar.

— Ao contrário de nós — prosseguiu —, acredito que ele consideraria estas praias poluídas.

Sango riu, descontraída e animada pela uma hora que tinham passado fazendo mergulho.

— Ele encontraria outro lugar. Piratas têm aptidão para isso.

— Você fala como se os admirasse.

— É fácil romancear fatos depois de alguns séculos...

— Sango ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos, adorando a sensação de secar ao sol. — E suponho que sempre admirei pessoas que vivem segundo suas próprias regras.

— A qualquer preço?

— Ah, você está sendo prático. — Sango expôs o rosto ao sol; o céu era azul como o mar e sem nuvens. — Isto aqui é lindo demais para ser prático. Há tanta barbárie e crueldade hoje quanto havia há trezentos anos, e muito mais aventura. Eu adoraria fazer uma viagem na máquina do tempo de H.G. Wells.

Intrigado, Miroku pegou o pente que ela usara e passou-o nos cabelos.

— Aonde você iria?

— A Inglaterra de Arthur, Grécia de Platão e Roma de César — ela suspirou, achando o gesto de Miroku penteando o cabelo sensual e suave ao mesmo tempo. — E mil outros lugares. Iria encontrar com o primeiro Senhor de nosso Castelo, onde papai jamais me perdoaria. Gostaria, também, de conhecer o leste antes dos colonizadores o descobrirem... — Rindo Sango ergueu a cabeça até ver o rosto dele ao contrário. — Então, correria o risco de ser escalpelada pelos seus ancestrais.

Miroku passou a mão nos cabelos macios.

— Seria um escalpo precioso.

— E eu prefiro mantê-lo... — admitiu Sango. — E você, não gostaria de voltar alguns séculos e estar com o Cão Branco pra exorcizar?

— Eles não gostavam dos monges.

Deitando-se de costas, ela tirou o cabelo molhado do rosto.

— Aí está você sendo prático de novo.

Eles fitaram-se por instantes.

— Eu estaria na guerra, do lado de quem morresse...

Sango olhou outra vez para o mar. Era loucura esquecer quem e o que ele era, mesmo que só por um momento. Miroku era diferente e isso só aumentava a sua força de atração.

— Sim... acho que estaria, mesmo. Nós estaríamos formando novas fronteiras, e você, defendendo as suas. As fronteiras se misturariam, e você se perguntaria se o outro lado estava errado no começo. Você sempre se sente frustrado? O seu nascimento...

Miroku penteava lentamente os cabelos dela; à medida que secavam, assumiam várias tonalidades de castanho.

— Prefiro me fazer por mim mesmo do que ficar pensando em heranças.

Sango concordou, pois era como também se sentia.

—Os Taisho eram muito invejados no Japão Feudal. Se eu estivesse por lá teria lutado, agora é apenas uma história fascinante. - Ela ensaiou um sorriso, mas havia entristecido. - História essa que meu pai conta e reconta à menor provocação.

Uma menininha, correndo pela praia para escapar da mãe, caiu como uma bola no colo de Sango e, rindo, passou os braços pelo pescoço dela, como se estivessem conspirando juntas.

—Oi! — Com uma risada, Sango retribuiu o Abraço, depois afastou a criança de si o bastante para ver-lhe os olhos castanhos. - Veio descansar um pouco, é?

A menina segurou o cabelo de Sango.

— Você é bonita!

— Que garotinha esperta! - comentou ela, olhando para Miroku por cima do ombro.

Para sua surpresa, ele pegou a pequena no colo, apertou o narizinho dela com o indicador e disse:

— Você também é bonita.

Rindo de novo, a menina beijou-o no rosto.

Antes que Sango se recuperasse da surpresa pela naturalidade com que ele aceitara o beijo molhado, uma mulher de maiô inteiriço preto juntou-se ao trio.

— Rosie! — A esgotada mãe trazia um baldinho e uma pá de plástico numa das mãos e estava muito corada.

—Oh, desculpem...

— Bonito - garantiu Rosie de novo, dando outro beijo em Miroku.

Foi a vez de Sango cair na risada.

— Rosie! — Exasperada, a mãe passou a mão por entre os cabelos. —Sinto muito, mesmo! Ela vive correndo, e ninguém está a salvo.

— Quando você corre tem mais tempo para brincar do que ficando parada, não é, Rosie? —Sango acariciou os cabelos castanhos, crespos, e sorriu ao comentar: — Ela deve dar muito trabalho...

— Se dá! — admitiu a mulher. — Mas quero que me...

— Não precisa se desculpar. — Gentilmente, Miroku limpou a areia da mão da pequenina. — Ela é linda.

Evidentemente agradada, a mãe se descontraiu e estendeu a mão para a menina.

— Obrigada. Vocês têm filhos?

Levou um instante para Sango perceber que ela os tomava por casados, mas Miroku já estava respondendo.

— Ainda não. E suponho que esta menina bonita não esteja à venda...

Colocando Rosie de pernas escanchadas em sua cintura, a jovem mulher riu para ele.

— Não, mas confesso que às vezes me sinto tentada a fazer uma liquidação! Ela é uma parada... Obrigada, mais uma vez. Ninguém gosta de ser atacado por um furacão de dois anos. Diga até logo, Rosie.

— Tchau!

Rosie acenou com a mãozinha gorducha por sobre o ombro da mãe, que já se deslocava ativamente sobre areia. Podiam-se ouvir os risos de mãe e filha enquanto elas se distanciavam.

— Francamente, Miroku! — Sango livrou-se da areia que Rosie trouxera. — Por que disse àquela senhora que ainda não temos filhos?

— Porque não temos.

— Você sabe o que quero dizer e...

— Agora é você que está sendo prática demais.

E antes que Sango pudesse retrucar, ele passou-lhe um braço pela cintura e beijou-a no ombro. Em vez de resistir, ela encostou-se nele, gostando da proximidade.

— Ela é um doce...

—A maior parte das crianças é. —Miroku beijou-lhe o outro ombro. — Elas não têm pretensões, preconceitos e quase não sentem medo. Logo a mãe a ensinará a não falar com estranhos... É necessário, mas muito triste.

Sango afastou-se dele o bastante para virar-se de frente.

— Eu jamais imaginaria que você dedicasse sequer um pensamento para crianças.

Miroku ia dizer que aqueles momentos com a menina haviam despertado nele o desejo de ter a família que nunca tivera,uma mulher ao seu lado, uma criança querendo um beijo. Então, expulsou o pensamento com a mesma energia que Sango tirava a areia de cima da manta. Era melhor não se aventurar em terrenos desconhecidos.

— Eu também me surpreendi —disse, apenas.

Ela notou a hesitação, mas estava perturbada demais com as próprias emoções.

— Quer saber de uma coisa? - indagou, chegando mais perto.

—O quê?

— Não acho você bonito.

— As crianças têm gosto melhor do que os adultos.

— Você não tem, também, um gênio bonito – insistiu ela achando muito difícil resistir ao impulso de tocar os lábios dele com os seus.

— Nem você...

Passando as mãos pelas costas dela, Miroku beijou-a.

Suas pálpebras baixaram, como as dela, mas não se fecharam. Sango sentiu como se seus ossos se derretessem e interrompeu o beijo, que era mais de promessa do que de paixão.

— Nunca escondi isso - murmurou ela.

— Graças a Deus.

As mãos dele seguraram-na pelos cabelos e de novo sua boca tocou a dela, de leve.

Sango recuou. Alguma coisa havia mudado. Não saberia explicar o quê, nem por quê, mas algo mudara. Precisava parar as coisas por ali até que pudesse decifrar o enigma. Seu corpo estava fraco e estranho.

— É melhor irmos embora - sugeriu. — Quero fazer umas compras antes de voltar para o navio.

— Tempo e maré não esperam por nenhum homem brincou ele.

—Tem razão.

Sango ergueu-se e sacudiu o macacão para livrá-lo da areia, antes de vesti-lo sobre o biquíni.

— Um dia você não terá essa desculpa - Miroku ergueu-se diante dela e segurou as mãos que abotoavam o macacão.

— Pois é - concordou Sango —, mas agora tenho.

Foi preciso bastante habilidade para dirigir entre o tráfego muita sorte para encontrar uma vaga para estacionar. As ruas estavam repletas de táxis, gente e pequenos ônibus abertos com tetos enfeitados por franjas. Durante o tempo todo Sango e Miroku haviam se mantido calados, imersos cada qual em seus pensamentos.

O que havia acontecido, perguntava-se ela, durante aquele breve e quase amigável beijo na praia? Por que a fizera sentir-se derreter por dentro, apreensiva e ao mesmo tempo encantada? Talvez tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o jeito que se emocionara ao ver Miroku com a menininha. Era difícil imaginar um homem como ele, um jogador com aquela dose de frieza e indiferença, tornar-se meigo com uma bonequinha moSango de quinze quilos e mãozinhas sujas de areia. Simplesmente, ela jamais o supusera capaz de tanta doçura.

Poderia ser também porque, se antes ela pensara que poderia gostar dele, agora sabia que gostava. Mas admitia isso com cuidado, como que para se assegurar. Não era aconselhável abandonar toda a cautela ao lidar com Miroku. E agora que Sango podia admitir que gostava dele e de sua companhia, o cruzeiro estava quase terminando. Durante o que restava da viagem estaria tão ocupada com seus turnos no cassino e preparativos para deixar o emprego que não teria nem sequer uma hora de folga para passar com ele, muito menos um dia. Durante o resto da viagem estariam navegando, com o cassino aberto dezesseis horas por dia.

Claro que havia a opção de aceitar a oferta de emprego que ele lhe fizera. Com a testa franzida, Sango olhou pela Janela do carro e viu no passeio, em frente a uma loja Gucci, uma banca com chapéus feitos com folhas de palmeira. Nos dois últimos dias ela deliberadamente não pensara naquela proposta, primeiro por teimosia, depois pela intuitiva noção de que só deveria avaliá-la quando houvesse uma considerável distância entre eles. San Francisco poderia ser uma aventura. Trabalhar com Miroku poderia ser um risco.

Por que a súbita suavidade da atitude dela o preocupava?, perguntava-se Miroku. Essa havia sido, aliás, uma de suas finalidades. Ele ainda a queria do mesmo modo que ao ve-la pela primeira vez. No entanto, os dias de contato, as discussões, as risadas e a paixão haviam adicionado novos aspectos ao que deveria ser apenas atração fisica.

Já não era tão simples como antes atribuir suas emoções conflitantes às maquinações de Inu. Na verdade ele não pensara em Sango como filha de Inu Taisho, naqueles dias. Como se saltasse no vazio, Miroku decidiu que seria mais prudente pensar nela assim de novo... e por enquanto.

—Mais caixinhas de música que tocam Pour Elise? —perguntou, enquanto desligava o motor do automóvel.

Apesar do que havia deteminado, Miroku inclinou-se para provar mais uma vez os lábios de Sango.

—Eu jamais me repito — retrucou ela, mas não ofereceu resistência.

— Pelo menos agora — murmurou ele— abra uma exceção.

Com uma risada baixa ela deixou-se beijar até que os dois se esqueceram que estavam num carro estacionado no meio de uma cidade cheia de gente. Esta noite... , pensou, enquanto seus dedos se enfiavam nos grossos cabelos dele. Chegara a hora de parar de fingir e obter o que queria.

— Sango... — O nome dela foi mais um suspiro do que uma palavra enquanto se separavam.

— Eu sei. — Por instantes, ela ficou com a cabeça no ombro dele. — Estamos destinados a nos encontrar em lugares públicos. — Sango respirou fundo e saiu. — Perdemos muito tempo na praia, e eu preciso fazer as compras de qualquer jeito.

Miroku saiu, deu a volta no carro e foi pegar a mão dela, que sorriu e apontou para a ruazinha estreita e repleta de pessoas.

— Tenho que comprar algumas lembrancinhas e uma caixa de saque...

Antes que chegassem à loja que ela queria, uma vitrina da loja Cartier atraiu-lhe a atenção. O profundo suspiro foi em parte admiração e em parte desejo.

— Por que uma mulher inteligente se derrete toda diante de um punhado de pedras cintilantes? — pensou em voz alta.

— É natural, não é? — Miroku parou ao lado dela, admirando o brilho dos diamantes, os reflexos das esmeraldas.

— Muitas mulheres se sentem atraídas por jóias... homens também.

—Carbono pressurizado — murmurou ela e suspirou de novo. — Pedaços de rochas retirados de profundos buracos. Séculos atrás, elas eram usadas como amuletos, para proteger dos maus espíritos ou atrair boa sorte. Os fenícios viajavam para o Báltico e os países da Europa, atrás de âmbar. Houve guerras, então, países foram explorados... e de algum modo isso tornou as pedras brilhantes ainda mais atraentes.

— Não tem indulgência para consigo mesma?

Sango desviou os olhos das jóias na vitrina e fitou-o.

—Não. Isso me ajuda a olhar em frente. Prometi a mim mesma que a próxima vez que eu viajar será estritamente para relaxar. Então, o resultado será um enorme rombo na minha conta bancária. Por enquanto — ela fez um gesto na direção da loja seguinte —, preciso comprar algumas lembrancinhas tradicionais para uns primos e uma caixa de Saque.

Miroku entrou na loja com ela, e imediatamente Sango foi envolvida por uma ânsia de pegar, verificar, escolher e comprar. Em geral ela não gostava de fazer compras, mas quando fazia vingava-se da própria má vontade.

Quando Miroku lhe disse alguma coisa ela quase não prestou atenção, enfronhada que estava na escolha de uma toalha de mesa bordada.

Com as lembranças compradas e em sacolas, ela foi para a seção onde havia uma profusão de garrafas de uísque, conhaque, licores e vinhos. Um rápido olhar ao relógio mostrou-lhe que tinha duas horas para se apresentar a bordo.

— Uma caixa de Daiginjo Sake - pediu.

— Duas.

Ao ouvir a voz de Miroku ela virou a cabeça.

— Oh, pensei que tivesse me perdido de você.

— Encontrou o que queria?

— E mais ainda — admitiu ela, com uma careta. — Vou me odiar quando chegar a hora de empacotar os presentes.. —O vendedor colocou duas caixas de sake no balcão. — Quero que a minha seja entregue no navio Freedom. Deu seu cartão de crédito ao vendedor e ficou esperando o comprovante para assinar.

— A minha também — acrescentou Miroku, contando as notas.

Sango examinou sua caixa enquanto ele dava os dados. Esquisito, observou, não o imaginara um bebedor a ponto de comprar uísque em caixa. Nunca o vira bebendo enquanto jogava. Aliás, fora uma das primeiras coisas que ela notara. Durante o cruzeiro só o vira com um copo na mão uma vez, no piquenique em Nassau. Decidiu que talvez ele estivesse comprando o uísque para presentear alguém. Depois de assinar seu nome no comprovante de venda, ela guardou a cópia na bolsa.

—Acho que terminei. — Dando a mão a ele, encaminhou- se para a saída.

— Engraçado nós dois comprarmos a mesma marca de sake...

— Não quando se considera que foram compradas para a mesma pessoa —respondeu ele, suave.

Com um sorriso de confusão ela encarou-o.

— Para a mesma pessoa?

— Seu pai não bebe outra marca.

— Como você... — Aturdida, ela sacudiu a cabeça. —Por que você comprou uma caixa de sake para o meu pai?

— Porque ele me pediu.

Ele a guiou entre um bando de adolescentes.

— Pediu a você?! - Separados por um grupo de turistas, ela teve que esperar até que Miroku estivesse de novo a seu lado. —O que quer dizer, ele lhe pediu?

—Eu nunca vi Inu fazer alguma coisa sem segundas intenções. - Miroku pegou-lhe o braço para atravessarem a rua, já que ela olhava para ele— e não para os carros. —Uma caixa de sake pareceu-me razoável no momento.

_"Inu"? Como ele diz o nome do meu pai com naturalidade..., _admirou-se Sango. Por um momento concentrou-se nesse ponto, enquanto irrespondidas e desconfortáveisperguntas começavam a surgir. Sem se perturbarcom o tráfego caótico de centenas de pessoas ela estacouno passeio.

—Miroku, é melhor que me explique direito do que está falando.

—Estou falando de ter comprado uma caixa de uísque para o seu pai em retribuição à gentileza dele em ter reservado uma passagem no Freedom para mim.

— Deve haver algum engano... Meu pai não é agente de turismo. .

Miroku riu alto, do mesmo modo que fizera no dia em que soubera o sobrenome dela.

— Não. Inu é muitas coisas, mas não um agente de turismo. Por que não vamos nos sentar e...

— Não quero sentar. — Sango soltou o braço com um safanão quando ele quis levá-la para as mesinhas externas de um café-livraria. — Quero saber o que meu pai tem a ver com as suas férias.

— Eu acho que ele ultimamente anda se importando muito com a minha vida e a sua.

Relutante, Sango o acompanhara e, achando uma mesa vaga, Miroku afastou a cadeira para ela, que sentiu o cheiro de pãezinhos e doces frescos, enquanto ouvia o rumor das conversas vindas da livraria. Como de repente sentiu impulso de socar alguém ou alguma coisa, ela forçou os punhos fechados a permanecerem em cima da mesa.

— Do que está falando?

— Conheci seu pai há dez anos...

Calmo, Miroku pegou um charuto e acendeu-o. Sango estava reagindo exatamente do modo que ele previra, e isso diminuiu a tensão contra a qual vinha lutando desde o momento em que, na praia, sentira que algo se modificava em seu íntimo.

— Fui ao Castelo com uma proposta de negócios continuou —Jogamos uma partida de pôquer e somos sócios desde então. Você tem uma família muito interessante. Sango não fez nenhum comentário, porém seus dedos apertaram-se mais.

—Com os anos, apeguei-me a eles - prosseguiu Miroku, brandamente. — Sempre que eu ia lá você estava no colégio, mas ouvi falar muito da... Sango. Alan admira sua inteligência, e Caine, o seu gênio forte. — Se bem que o olhar continuasse sério, ele não pôde evitar um sorriso. — Seu pai quase erigiu um monumento a você quando se formou na Smith dois anos antes do previsto. Sango conteve o impulso de gritar uma praga. Miroku fizera parte de sua vida por dez anos sem seu conhecimento.

— Você me conhecia o tempo todo — começou, em voz baixa e furiosa — , e não me disse. Divertiu-se à minha custa, quando deveria...

— Espere aí! - Como Sango começasse a levantar-se ele a segurou pelo pulso. — Eu não sabia que a crupiê de vinte-e-um Sango era a Sango Taisho de Inu Taisho, a maravilha de que ouvi falar por dez anos.

Ela corou tanto por fúria quanto por embaraço. Sempre achara o orgulho do pai divertido, agora o sentia como uma dura e fria bofetada no rosto.

— Não sei qual é o seu jogo, mas...

— O jogo de Inu Taisho! - interrompeu-a Miroku de novo.

— Foi só naquele dia, na praia, quando você disse que os Taisho não se deixavam pressionar que soube quem você era e por que Inu insistira tanto para que eu fizesse esta viagem.

Como pôde lembrar-se da expressão chocada dele naquele dia ela acalmou-se um pouco.

— Ele lhe deu a passagem e não disse que eu trabalhava no Freedom?

— O que você acha? - retrucou Miroku, batendo a cinza do charuto no cinzeiro de plástico. — Quando eu soube seu nome inteiro descobri que havia sido manobrado por um perito. — Ele riu, divertindo-se de novo.

—Admito que senti um pouco de desconforto.

— Desconforto... — repetiu Sango, nada divertida.

Sua breve conversa com o pai por telefone voltou-lhe à cabeça. Ele a interrogara para ver se seu esquema dera certo.

—Vou matá-lo - murmurou e seus olhos, quase negros de tanta fúria, encontraram os de Miroku —, assim que tiver acabado com você. — Calou-se, percebendo que estava de novo prestes a gritar. — Devia ter me contado isso antes.

— Devia — concordou Miroku -, mas imaginei que sua reação seria essa mesma que está tendo e achei melhor ficar calado.

— Achou melhor! — Sango falou por entre os dentes.

— Meu pai também achou melhor fazer o que fez. Que grandes egoístas são os homens! Creio que nem se lembraram de que eu também existia. —Seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva. — Pensou em me levar para a cama para se vingar dos momentos de desconforto que meu pai lhe causou?

— Você é quem sabe... — Ele falou com tanta calma que Sango teve de engolir o ataque seguinte. — Saiba que tive maus momentos cada vez que punha a mão em você, por me lembrar de quem você era filha.

— Vou lhe dizer o que sei — disse ela, com a mesma voz calma e perigosa. — Vocês dois se merecem. Os dois são arrogantes, pomposos e grandes idiotas! Que direito você tinha de se intrometer na minha vida desse modo?

— Foi seu pai quem provocou a intrusão — retrucou Miroku —, o resto foi pessoal. Se quer matar o velho o problema é seu, mas não venha para cima de mim!

— Não preciso da sua permissão para matá-lo! – rebateu ela, a voz subindo a ponto de algumas pessoas os fitarem.

— Acho que eu disse exatamente isso.

Sango se levantou, procurando futilmente alguma coisa para atirar nele. Parecia prestes a ter um ataque de fúria, já que era impossível atingi-lo fisicamente jogando-o contra a vidraça da livraria.

—Temo não compreender seu senso de humor — conseguiu dizer depois de um momento. — Acho o que meu pai fez insultante e baixo. — Com toda a dignidade possível, ela pegou as sacolas de compras. — Agradeço muito se você ficar fora do meu caminho pelo resto da viagem Tenho medo de ser muito dificil me controlar e não empurrá-lo para o mar, por cima da amurada do navio.

— Concordo... — Miroku acrescentou antes que ela voltasse a falar —, se você prometer que dentro de quinze dias me dará uma resposta sobre a gerência do cassino de San Francisco.

Como os olhos dela se arregalassem e a boca se abrisse diante de tanto atrevimento, ele ergueu a mão.

— Oh, não. O acordo estará desfeito se me der a resposta agora. Quinze dias.

Contrariada, ela assentiu.

— Vai ter a mesma resposta que eu daria agora, mas posso esperar. Adeus, Miroku.

— Sango! - Ela já se afastava, mas voltou-se para fuzila-lo com o olhar. — Dê meus cumprimentos a Inu Taisho antes de matá-lo.

* * *

**Nota: Não sei se deu tempo, mas provavelmente eu tinha colocado que o cassino principal dele era em Las Vegas ou em Toquio, por detalhes na proxima fic tive de mudar para San Francisco!**

**Meninass amadas e idolatradas!!!**

**Mais um capito enfim terminado!**

**Estava tao empolgada com o proximo capitulo que me esqueci de postar esse hahahahahah**

**O proximo tera mais de 10.000 palavras...um MONSTRO!!! **

**E ja esta pronto! mas devo posta-lo so amanha ou na quinta...**

**Respondendo às reviews...**

sango coral-chan - **pois é menina, o Sr. Taisho será minha carta coringa nas 3 fics...ele não será facil!**

Meyllin - **Na verdade...eu vejo o Sr. Taisho como uma mala também! hahahahahhahaha E sim talvez ele seja um bom vovô hahaha**

Lory Higurashi - **Pois é Lory, como eu ja respondi às tres moçoilas o Inu não é facil mesmo!! E já vou soltando que ele não vai tentar juntar só a Sango e o Miroku...hahahaha**

**A proposito, muito obrigada por voces acompanharem as fics! estou muito feliz. Ahhh ja quase ia me esquecendo... Lory o nome da proxima fic é Como Manda a Lei.**

**Ela conta a historia da irma de Miroku, Kagome que vai ao reencontro do irmao depois de anos. Nesse reencontro acaba conhecendo InuYasha, irmao da San.**

**Eu sei, eu sei que ta meio esquisito, mas eu to me esforçando pra ser o mais fiel possivel! hahahahhsa**

**BEIIIJOS MENINASS  
**


	6. Coming back to home

**Oláááá meninas, só um break antes... Lory, na verdade são mais que 10.000 palavras...para ser mais exata 10.959 palavras hahahahaha..me empolguei xD**

**Bom vamos a fic...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Seis**

A primeira coisa em que Sango reparou durante o trajeto do aeroporto foram as árvores. Havia muito tempo que não via Cerejeiras, bordos e pinheiros na época da queda das folhas. O mês de setembro apenas começava, mas o ar do outono já se fazia presente com toda a sua força, em tons de marrom e dourado. Mas apesar da tranqüilidade que a paisagem transmitia, Sango estava agitada.

Se não estivesse acostumada a terminar tudo que começava, teria pegado o primeiro avião em Ogasawara depois da revelação de Miroku. Em vez disso, continuara seu trabalho com um sorriso nos lábios e fervendo de raiva por dentro. Em vez de se acalmar, naquele ínterim sua zanga e frustração foram ficando cada vez maiores.

Sentia-se humilhada. Talvez porque Miroku cumprira sua parte no acordo e se mantivera longe dela durante todo o resto do cruzeiro, a ira de Sango se focalizara em um só homem: seu pai.

— Você vai se arrepender - resmungou.

O taxista observou-a, atento, pelo espelhinho retrovisor.

_Bonita moça, pensou. Mas doida de atar, f_Sesshoumaru_do sozinha desse jeito._

A primeira visão da casa teve o efeito de distrair Sango dos planos de vingança. As minúsculas porções de mica do granito cinzento brilhavam ao sol da tarde. Havia sido construída segundo a fantasia de InuTaisho e mais se parecia com um pequeno castelo, com suas duas torres.

Tinha grandes balcões de pedra, toscamente entalhados e janelas muito altas. Na frente da porta de entrada permanecia o canteiro em semicírculo, todo florido, em lugar do fosso que Sango preferia. .

Ao lado da estrutura principal havia duas outras, mais baixas, também de granito. Uma era a garagem para dez carros que os amigos de Sesshoumaru e InuYasha mantinham quase sempre cheia, a outra abrigava a piscina aquecida.

InuTaisho podia gostar de estilos primitivos de arquitetura, mas apreciava o conforto.

O táxi parou diante dos degraus de granito, interrompendo a admiração de Sango pela casa onde crescera. Deixando as duas malas e a caixa de saquê a cargo do motorista, ela pegou seus pacotes coloridos e subiu até a maciça porta de carvalho que tinha o brasão dos Taisho na aldraba de bronze, uma cabeça de um Cão Mistico coroado com o lema em kanji que, traduzido, seria: "Real é a Minha Raça". Ela riu, como sempre fazia ao ler o lema familiar.

— Pode deixar tudo aí, obrigada...

Ainda sorrindo, pagou o taxista e bateu a aldraba. O som, como o de um canhão, reverberava pela casa inteira, lembrou-se.

A porta foi aberta imediatamente, em seus bem azeitatados gonzos, por uma mulher baixinha de cabelos grisalhos e feições agudas. A boca da mulher abriu—se, acentuando o queixo pontudo.

— Srta. San!

— Kaede!

Sango abraçou e beijou a pequena criada com a exuberância da juventude. Em adição aos seus deveres de governanta, Kaede havia sido a mãe substituta de Izaoi, que passava muito tempo no hospital. Cuidara muito bem das três levadas crianças, remendando ferimentos e sendo sábia juiz nas disputas.

— Sentiu saudade de mim? — perguntou Sango com mais um abraço, antes de separar-se de Kaede.

— Saudade? Nem notei que você não estava aqui... Kaede riu, acolhedora. — Onde está seu bronzeado?

— Na minha imaginação.

— Kaede, bateram à porta? — Com um trabalho de crochê na mão, Izaoi Taisho enfiou a cabeça por uma porta que dava para o hall. — San!

Foi ao encontro da filha com os braços abertos, e Sango correu para ele.

Izaoi era doce e forte, ambas qualidades que se misturavam nas centenas de lembranças de Sango, que respirou fundo, inSesshoumarudo o perfume de flor de laranjeira que a mãe usava desde que ela se conhecia por gente.

— Bem-vinda ao lar, querida. Só a esperávamos amanhã.

— Consegui um vôo mais cedo.

Sango recuou um pouco para olhar melhor o rosto da mãe. A pele ainda era cremosa, com poucas rugas revelando idade. Havia uma suavidade jovem no rosto de Izaoi que a filha achava que ela jamais perderia. Seus olhos eram calmos, refletindo uma natureza que se negara a mudar através dos anos passados em salas de cirurgia e convivendo com a morte. Os cabelos, a meio comprimento, conservavam o rico castanho agora entremeado com cinza.

— Mamãe... — Sango abraçou-a de novo. — Como faz para continuar tão linda?

— Seu pai insiste que eu continue.

Rindo, Sango recuou, mas segurou uma das mãos da mãe.

— É bom estar em casa.

— Você está maravilhosa, San. — Izaoi observou a filha com uma mistura de orgulho maternal e profissionalismo.

— Nada como o ar do mar para nos dar uma boa aparência. Kaede, por favor, diga ao cozinheiro que a srta. San chegou. Teremos o jantar de boas-vindas um dia antes. Quero que me conte tudo sobre o seu cruzeiro — continuou, voltando-se para a filha —, mas se não for falar com seu pai primeiro ele nunca me perdoará.

Naquele momento, Sango lembrou-se do que tinha a fazer. Conhecendo bem a filha, Izaoi percebeu que havia algo errado e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Ah, sim, vou subir e vê-lo agora mesmo.

— Há alguma coisa que você queira me contar?

— Depois. — Sango respirou fundo. — Papai vai precisar de cuidados médicos depois que eu falar com ele.

— Sim... — Sabendo que era melhor não questionar a filha, Izaoi assentiu, sorrindo. — Vou ficar na sala de estar. Precisamos conversar muito depois que você terminar de brigar com seu pai.

— Não vou demorar — Sango garantiu e começou a subir a larga e curva escadaria.

No primeiro lance olhou para o corredor a sua esquerda. Era naquela ala que a família dormia, com o quarto da infância de Sango na terceira porta do corredor, à esquerda. A ala era uma mistura de corredores, curvas e cantos escuros. Lembrava-se de seu irmão InuYasha escondido atrás de uma urna com um metro e meio de altura, depois saltando e assustando-a terrivelmente. Sango o procurara durante a meia hora seguinte, e a raiva desaparecera com a excitação da caçada. Ele a deixara encontrá-lo na ala leste da mansão, onde a derrubara no chão e lhe fizera cócegas até que ela ficara mole de tanto rir.

Quantos anos tinha então?, perguntou—se Sango. Oito? Nove? InuYasha devia ter onze ou doze. De repente sentiu uma saudade dele que chegava a doer.

E Sesshoumaru, pensou, continuando a subir. Ele sempre a protegera, de todos os modos. Talvez por ser seis anos mais velho, jamais haviam brigado um com o outro, como ela e InuYasha sempre faziam. Quando menino, Sesshoumaru havia sido escrupulosamente honesto, ao passo que InuYasha só usava a verdade quando lhe convinha. Mas nunca mentindo, lembrou Sango com um sorriso, sempre e apenas evadindo-se com habilidade de mestre. No entanto, à sua maneira, Sesshoumaru trabalhava as circunstâncias em seu próprio favor. Era o traço básico do caráter dos Taisho, reconheceu. Olhando para e estreita escada em caracol que levava ao alto da torre, Sango jurou que pelo menos um Taisho ia se arrepender por isso.

Com a cadeira estofada inclinada para trás, InuTaisho ouvia a monótona e precisa voz ao telefone. _Banqueiros!_, pensou maliciosamente. Era uma praga ter de lidar com eles. Nem mesmo ter interesses que o faziam controlar o banco o protegia daqueles abutres.

— Dê-lhes mais trinta dias de prazo para pagar o empréstimo — ordenou, enfim. — Sim, estou a par da situação, pois você até agora só falou nela.

_Sujeito imbecil_, acrescentou para si mesmo, impaciente. Tamborilava com os dedos na mesa. Por que os banqueiros não conseguiam enxergar mais de dois palmos adiante do nariz?

— Um mês - repetiu. - Com o acréscimo de juros de costume.

Ouviu a curta batida à porta e ia berrar contra o intruso quando ela se abriu. Imediatamente o aborrecimento

foi substituído pela felicidade.

— Faça isso - disse ao telefone, antes de desligar.

— San!

Antes que InuTaisho se levantasse ela já estava diante dele, junto da escrivaninha. Apoiou as mãos nela e inclinou-se.

— Seu velho bode!

Ajeitando-se na cadeira, InuTaisho pigarreou, preparando-se para o ataque de Sango.

— Você também está ótima...

— Cormo... se... atreveu? — Ela separou bem as palavras, falando devagar e baixo, outro sinal de perigo. Como se atreveu a me oferecer a Miroku Houshi como uma mercadoria à venda?

— Mercadoria? — InuTaisho olhou-a incrédulo. Linda menina, pensou orgulhoso, uma verdadeira Taisho. Não sei do que está falando — acrescentou. — Então, conheceu Miroku Houshi? Bom rapaz.

A voz de Sango não passava de um murmúrio. — Você me ofereceu... Você planejou tudo aqui nesta sala como um rei louco com uma filha sobrando em suas mãos. — Por que não fez um contrato? — A voz de Sango ia se elevando. — É o mínimo que eu esperava de você. — InuTaisho Duncan Taisho troca com Miroku Houshi sua única filha por uma caixa de saquê japonês doze anos.

— Ela bateu com a mão na mesa. - Deveria haver nesse contrato, também, o número de filhos que espera que eu ponha no mundo! Não me surpreenderei se você tiver oferecido um dote a ele!

— Agora, escute aqui, minha menina...

— Não sou sua menina! — Sango deu a volta na escrivaninha e girou a cadeira para ficarem frente a frente.

— Foi uma coisa desprezível. Nunca fui tão humilhada na minha vida!

— Não sei do que está fSesshoumarudo. Eu apenas persuadi um amigo a fazer um cruzeiro de férias e...

— Não me venha com essa história! - Sango apontou o indicador para o pai. — Você o mandou para o meu navio esperando que nos entendêssemos, assim seu investimento daria frutos.

— Vocês poderiam jamais ter se encontrado – trovejou InuTaisho. — É um barco grande.

— Navio! — trovejou ela de volta. — E um navio enorme e um cassino pequeno. Você sabia muito bem que as circunstâncias estavam a seu favor.

— E que mal há nisso? — InuTaisho tinha ar inocente.

—Você encontrou um amigo meu. Já encontrou centenas de amigos meus.

Sango gemeu baixinho. Dessa vez virou as costas ao pai. Havia uma enorme estante de livros à frente dele. Sango caminhou até ela e retirou um volume intitulado Convenção Constitucional. Abriu-o, revelando o oco que escondia três charutos. Olhando para o pai, pegou-os e partiu-os ao meio.

— San! - horrorizou-se ele, levantando-se e se aproximando dela.

—Estas coisas são um veneno para você! — Ela esmigalhou um charuto com as mãos.

Com a mão no coração, InuTaisho se pôs em pé. Seu rosto estava transtornado pela tristeza.

— É um dia escuro aquele em que uma filha atraiçoa o pai.

—O quê?! — gritou ela, avançando de novo para ele.

—Você tem coragem... tem o desplante de falar em traição?!

— Com as mãos na cintura, fixou os olhos chamejantes no pai. —Não sei o que Miroku acha a respeito, mas quanto a mim, sinto-me insultada por seu esquema!

O velho japonês arrepiou-se ao notar como a filha se referia a Miroku, como se o conhecesse muito bem. Talvez as coisas não fossem tão ruins quanto pareciam.

— Este é o agradecimento que recebo por me importar com a felicidade da minha filha! Não há nada mais cortante do que a língua de um filho ingrato.

— A faca de açougueiro que pensei usar é.

— Você disse veneno - lembrou-a InuTaisho.

—Sou versátil. — Então, ela sorriu. — Bem, para que você não pense que gastou dinheiro à toa vou lhe dizer o que decidi a respeito de Miroku.

— Está bem, então... — InuTaisho voltou para trás de sua escrivaninha, pensando que talvez Sango se tornasse mais razoável depois de ter descarregado um pouco da raiva. Mas lamentava pelos charutos... — Ele é um bom rapaz, é inteligente, tem integridade e orgulho.

InuTaisho cruzou as mãos sobre o abdome, disposto a ser magnânimo e a perdoar.

—Oh, sim, até concordo. — O tom de Sango era o mais doce possível. — Ele é, também, muito atraente.

Um sorriso satisfeito iluminou o rosto de InuTaisho.

— Eu sabia que você era uma garota sensível, San.

Tive uma forte intuição de que você e Miroku...

— Então, vai ficar contente ao saber que resolvi ser amante dele.

— Eu não posso... — InuTaisho calou-se, confuso, depois chocado e por fIm ultrajado. — _O diabo que você vai!_O dia em que minha filha se permitir... ficar com algum homem, eu lhe darei a primeira e grande surra de sua vida! Vai levar uma surra, Sango Taisho, seja maior de idade ou não.

— Ah! Sou maior de idade, não é mesmo? —Sango fitou-o com dureza. — Lembre-se de que uma mulher maior de idade decide com quem vai se casar, se é que decida se casar. Uma mulher maior de idade não precisa que o pai lhe arranje namorados por meio de complicadas artimanhas. Pense em como o tiro poderia sair pela culatra antes de meter o nariz em outra.

Com as sobrancelhas franzidas ele observou-a.

— Então, não decidiu ser amante dele?

Sango olhou-o com altivez.

— Se eu quisesse um amante eu o escolheria, mas não quero ser amante de ninguém.

O velho sentiu uma ponta de orgulho em meio ao desconforto.

Mas foi preciso apenas um segundo para ele se concentrar apenas no orgulho. Pegou uma caneta de ouro de cima da escrivaninha e brincou com ela.

— Lembrou-se de trazer meu saquê?

Sango pensou em fazer cara feia, mas o brilho nos olhos do pai a desarmou.

— Que saquê?

— Ah, San...

Aproximando-se, ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de InuTaisho.

—Não estou perdoando você — murmurou —, estou só fingindo que perdôo. E quero que saiba que não senti nenhuma saudade de você!

Beijou-o dos dois lados da face.

— Continua a mesma pirralha sem respeito!

InuTaisho abraçou-a comovido.

Quando entrou na sala de estar Sango encontrou a mãe sentada em sua poltrona preferida, de estampado cor de malva, trabalhando em seu último projeto de crochê. Na bandeja de madeira rosada ao lado dela achava-se o serviço de porcelana de chá com pequenas flores cor de violeta. Mais uma vez Sango admirou aquela mulher que sabia ser perfeita dona de casa e brilhante cirurgiã. As mãos que faziam uma delicada renda de crochê naquele momento segurariam um bisturi na segunda-feira.

— Perfeito! - Izaoi ergueu a cabeça para a filha que entrava. — Calculei bem o tempo quando pedi o chá. Ponha duas achas na lareira, querida, depois venha aqui e me conte tudo.

Ela obedeceu, e Izaoi deixou o crochê na mesinha diante da poltrona. Assim que recebeu lenha nova o fogo avivou-se e rugiu, estSesshoumarudo, na lareira de pedra. Sango ficou olhando as chamas por alguns instantes, depois suspirou profundamente. Até aquele momento não percebera a falta que sentira de um bom fogo de lareira.

— E de um banho de banheira... — disse em voz alta. Sorrindo, voltou-se para a mãe. — Não é estranho que só agora eu descubra a delícia que é poder ficar mergulhada num banho quente por quanto tempo quiser? Depois de um ano tomando banho de regador que chamam de chuveiro!

— E você adorou cada minuto disso.

Rindo, Sango sentou-se numa banqueta aos pés de Izaoi.

— Você me conhece bem. Foi trabalho duro e muito divertimento, mas estou contente por voltar para casa. Pegou o pires e a xícara que a mãe lhe estendeu. Mamãe, eu jamais teria conhecido tanta gente, tantas pessoas diferentes, se não tivesse ido viajar.

— Suas cartas demonstraram isso claramente. Poderá lê-las um dia, quando quiser lembrar-se de tudo. — Izaoi sentou-se sobre as pernas e riu. — Não imagina como foi difícil falar com seu pai de outra coisa a não ser seus cruzeiros pelo oceano.

— Quando ele parou de se preocupar? — indagou Sango.

— Nunca. Isso faz parte do modo como ele demonstra amor.

—Eu sei. - Sango tomou uns goles do chá. — Se ele apenas relaxasse e me deixasse levar a vida a meu modo ...

— Por que não me conta o que acha de Miroku? Quando a filha ergueu a vista para ela, rápida, Izaoi sorriu. - Não. Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que seu pai fez. Ele sabia que era melhor não me contar... A discussão de vocês foi bastante alta.

— E com toda a razão! — Zangada de novo, Sango ergueu-se. — Ele induziu Miroku a fazer esse cruzeiro esperando que eu voltasse para casa com estrelas nos olhos e flores de laranjeira no cérebro. Nunca fiquei tão furiosa, tão... _embaraçada!_

— E como Miroku encarou a situação?

Sango lançou um olhar desdenhoso para a mãe.

— Creio que depois do primeiro choque achou tudo muito divertido. Ele não tinha idéia de quem eu era até que durante uma discussão na praia eu lhe disse meu sobrenome.

_Discussão na praia_, observou Izaoi. Para esconder o sorriso, tomou um gole de chá.

— Sei... Seu pai tem esse rapaz em alto conceito, San. Eu também. Suponho que InuTaisho apenas não conseguiu resistir à tentação.

— Ele é irritante!

— Quem?

— Miroku... Os dois— corrigiu-se Sango, colocando a xícara no pires com força. — Não me contou nada até o cruzeiro estar quase no fim e o fez do jeito mais displicente do mundo. Quando eu estava começando a ...

CSesshoumarudo-se de repente, Sango voltou-se para observar o fogo outra vez.

— Começando a... - induziu Izaoi, suavemente.

— Ele é muito atraente — resmungou Sango. – Suponho que tenha a ver com uma rudeza inata e aquele encanto que envolve a gente como uma serpente.

Sábia, Izaoi nada disse quando a filha fez uma pausa.

— Mesmo quando ele me deixa furiosa desperta em mim sensações que eu não conhecia. Nunca senti esse tipo de paixão até conhecê-lo. E não tenho certeza se gostei de descobri-las... — - Voltando-se, ela deu com a mãe fitando-a tranqüila. — Passamos o último dia juntos em Ogasawa.

— Eu estava disposta a ir para a cama com ele naquela noite, até que me falou na armação de papai.

— E como se sente agora?

Sango olhou para as mãos, depois respirou fundo.

— Ainda o quero. Não sei se é mais do que desejo... Como poderia ser, se nos conhecemos há menos de duas semanas?

— San, você confia assim tão pouco no seu instinto?

Com as sobrancelhas erguidas, Sango fitou a mãe, que prosseguiu:

— Por que as emoções precisam de tempo certo para se manifestar? Esse tempo depende da pessoa que as sente. Quando conheci seu pai achei-o um touro convencido falante demais. — Quando a filha riu apreciadoramente, Izaoi sorriu como uma menina travessa. — E claro que ele era. Assim mesmo me apaixonei... Dois meses depois estávamos vivendo juntos e nos casamos em um ano.

Izaoi ficou séria diante do choque evidente no rosto da filha.

— Paixão e sexo antes do casamento não são prerrogativas só da sua geração, meu bem. Seu pai queria casar, mas eu estava determinada a me formar em medicina primeiro. A única coisa em que nós dois concordávamos era que não podíamos viver um longe do outro.

Sango pensou nas palavras da mãe enquanto o fogo estalava violentamente atrás dela.

— Como você soube que era amor e não apenas desejo?

— Como meus outros fllhos, você sempre faz perguntas impossíveis! — Inclinando-se para a frente Izaoi segurou as mãos da fllha. — Não tenho certeza se é possível separar essas duas coisas no que concerne a homem e mulher. Pode-se sentir uma sem a outra, mas não quando é um amor verdadeiro, não quando é um desejo verdadeiro. A paixão que chega rapidamente e esmaece com o tempo é apenas um eco. Não tem substância, apenas resultado. Você acha que está amando Miroku ou tem medo de estar amando?

A boca de Sango abriu-se, mas ela nada disse. Tentou de novo.

— As duas coisas.

Izaoi apertou-lhe as mãos.

— Não conte a seu pai, ele vai ficar todo vaidoso! — Sango riu, relutante, enquanto Izaoi se recostava na poltrona. — O que pretende fazer, filha?

— Ainda não sei. Na verdade, recusei-me a pensar nisso. — Sentou-se no tapete, abraçou as pernas e apoiou o queixo nos joelhos. — Acho que o tempo todo tive certeza de que o veria de novo. Ele me ofereceu emprego.

— Oh?

Sango movimentou os ombros como se idéias começassem a agitar-se em sua cabeça.

— Para administrar um cassino em São Francisco. É uma coincidência, pois eu estava pensando em consultar papai sobre a possibilidade de abrir meu próprio hotel-cassino.

— Se Miroku lhe ofereceu esse cargo, ele deve confiar na sua capacidade.

— Desenvolvi muito jeito para lidar com pessoas explicou Sango, enquanto um pensamento surgia em sua mente.

— Você vem desenvolvendo esse jeito desde que tinha dois anos - informou-lhe a mãe.

— E tenho queda para negócios — continuou ela, com um sorriso nos lábios. — Aprendi mais do que lidar com cartas, durante este último ano. Em essência, o _Freedom_é um dos melhores hotéis flutuantes que já vi e, embora seu cassino seja pequeno, possui o básico necessário. Não há nada nele que eu não tenha aprendido.

Sango calou-se, mas o sorriso se ampliou, e Izaoi conhecia aquele olhar.

— O que está tramando, San?

— Estou pensando em dobrar a aposta — respondeu ela. — Vai ser ganhar ou perder, nada de fugir.

Depois de dar a gorjeta ao camareiro, Miroku despiu-se e foi tomar um banho de chuveiro. Sua criada desfaria as malas na manhã seguinte, e o cassino poderia passar mais uma noite sem a sua atenção. Por enquanto, tudo que ele queria era jantar ali mesmo enquanto fazia os telefonemas necessários para seus demais negócios. Com sorte, não haveria problema que não pudesse resolver por telefone. Tinha outras coisas em que pensar.

Ajustou o chuveiro para que a água viesse em jatos fortes. Àquela hora Sango já devia estar em casa, refletiu. E, se bem a conhecia, InuTaisho já havia pago pela brincadeirinha. A risada veio rápida e natural. Daria tudo para estar invisível no encontro de pai e filha. Isso o compensaria pelos dois últimos longos e aborrecidos dias passados a bordo do _Freedom_.

Manter aquela parte do acordo havia sido bem mais difícil do que ele imaginara. Quase enlouquecera por saber que Sango estava ao seu alcance, dando cartas vestida com um sofisticado smoking, dormindo no estreito beliche com apenas uma leve camisola de cetim. Mas dominara-se porque haviam feito um trato e porque reconhecera que sob a raiva daquela moça bonita havia um embaraço que apenas o tempo faria passar. Quinze dias dariam a Sango maior tranqüilidade para pensar sobre a proposta.

Mesmo que ela recusasse sua oferta, como esperava que faria inicialmente, ele não permitiria que as coisas ficassem assim. Calculava que, se necessário, poderia provocar o orgulho de Sango a ponto de fazê-la ir até Atlantic City, e assim ele teria a vantagem de lutar em seu terreno.

Fechou o chuveiro e pegou uma toalha.

Precisava de um bom gerente lá embaixo e de uma mulher no andar de cima. Sango era a única que preenchia as duas exigências. Com a toalha enrolada na cintura, ele atravessou o quarto.

Como o restante da suíte, o quarto era espaçoso e sofisticado. O carpete sob seus pés descalços era espesso e macio. Longas persianas verticais cobriam a porta de vidro do terraço, e o toque de um botão as fazia abrirem-se, revelando uma vista espetacular da cidade. JusLin olhou para a enorme cama coberta por uma colcha de seda azul-real. Quantas mulheres haviam se deitado nela? Ele não sabia e nem se importava. Elas não haviam significado nada mais do que uma noite de prazer mútuo. Pegou um robe do closet e vestiu-o, deixando a toalha cair. Houvera anos que ele vivera em casas bem menores do que aquele quarto.

Tinha várias mulheres à disposição. Se quisesse uma naquela noite, era só escolher na agenda e discar o telefone. E seu corpo estava precisando... No entanto, pela primeira vez na vida, sabia que apenas uma mulher aplacaria seu desejo.

Frustrado e inquieto, vagueou pela suíte. Tivera bons motivos para estabelecer-se no Leste. O hotel-cassino de Atlantic City era seu mais novo negócio e requeria maior atenção. Miroku jamais se importara com o lugar onde morava. Ao longo dos anos, acostumara-se com a conveniência dos hotéis onde conseguia o que precisasse e quisesse só com o apertar de um botão. E agora via-se pensando num lar, em algo permanente, com grama para ser cortada e ar que não fosse dividido com centenas de outras pessoas.

Passando a mão por entre os cabelos, imaginou por que sentia aquela vaga insatisfação quando tinha tudo que queria. Mas em seus planos jamais se incluíra querer uma mulher. Seria por causa dela que sentira aquela falta de calor quando entrara em sua suíte? Se Sango estivesse ali não haveria aquela sensação de frio e de solidão. Ela preencheria o espaço com seu temperamento, com seu riso... com sua paixão.

Por que lhe dera duas semanas?, perguntou-se Miroku aborrecido, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do robe. Por que não a obrigara a vir com ele? Assim, agora não estaria sozinho, ansiando por sua companhia. Precisava de algum contato com Sango, pelo menos ouvir sua voz ao telefone.

Não, disse a si mesmo com mais calma, a voz dela não. Isso só serviria para complicar tudo. Foí até o telefone e discou o número particular de InuTaisho Taisho.

— Taisho.

— Seu velho bastardo — disse Miroku, com suavidade.

— Ah, Miroku. — InuTaisho fixou os olhos no teto, preparando-se para ouvír o segundo sermão do dia. —Como foi a viagem?

— Educacional. Suponho que Sango já tenha conversado com você.

— Quase derrubou a casa. — InuTaisho olhou os charutos destruídos sobre sua mesa. — Ela falou muito em você.

— Aposto que sim. — Com um sorriso triste, Miroku sentou-se no sofá. — Não acha que teria sido mais simples se me contasse que Sango trabalhava no navio?

— Você teria feito a viagem?

— Não.

— Pois é! — repisou InuTaisho. — E eu tinha certeza que a víagem lhe faria muito bem. Você andava tenso, menino, inquieto... — Pensou em tentar consertar um dos charutos mutilados. — Não se preocupe, vou conversar com San sobre você, acalmá-la...

— Não, não vai. Vou conservar comigo uma caixa de saquê japonês como refém, InuTaisho, para ter certeza de que você agora vai ficar fora disto.

— Ora, não precisa tanto! Tratou-se apenas de uma preocupação paternal minha, a respeito de vocês dois. Por que não estende suas férias por mais alguns dias e vem nos visitar, Miroku?

— Sango vai vir para cá — respondeu ele, seco.

— Ela vai até aí? — A larga testa do japonês enrugou-se. — O que está querendo dizer, menino?

— O que eu disse.

— Está bem... — InuTaisho respirou fundo. — É melhor me dizer quais são as suas intenções.

— Não.

Um pouco da tensão deixou os músculos de Miroku e ele reclinou-se para trás, aproveitando a sensação.

— O que quer dizer, não? — rugiu o velho. — Eu sou o pai dela!

— Mas não é o meu. Você deu as cartas, InuTaisho, e eu estou jogando.

— Eí, escute aqui. ..

— Não — negou Miroku de novo, tranqüilo. — Estou dizendo que você nos deu as cartas. Sango e eu apostamos tudo ou nada.

—Se magoar minha menina eu o esfolo vivo!

Miroku riu.

— Se há no mundo uma mulher que pode cuidar de si mesma, é Sango Taisho.

— É! —O orgulho encheu o peito de InuTaisho e ele se distraiu. — Essa menina é muito esperta.

— Claro, se você pensa que ela vai bancar a bobinha...

— Filha minha nunca banca a bobinha! - berrou InuTaisho.

E Miroku apenas sorriu.

— Certo, então você vai ficar fora disto.

InuTaisho rangeu os dentes.

— Dê sua palavra, InuTaisho.

— Está bem, está bem! Lavo minhas mãos, mas no minuto em que souber que você...

— Adeus, InuTaisho.

Miroku desligou, satisfeito por ter dado o troco ao seu benfeitor.

Miroku tinha seu escritório no andar térreo do Hotel-Cassino Monge, com um elevador particular que o levava diretamente a sua suíte na cobertura. Era um arranjo conveniente, pois trabalhava em horas esporádicas e havia momentos em que não tinha vontade de passar pelas áreas públicas do hotel.

Como queria ter absoluta privacidade, o escritório ficava numa ampla sala sem janelas, com apenas uma porta, além da do elevador, dois pequenos monitores de circuito fechado de tevê e um vidro de observação que era espelho para o lado do cassino, mas quem estivesse no escritório via tudo o que se passava no salão. O espelho bi-direcional ficava oculto por um painel de madeira. Como sua experiência de cela resultara numa aversão a locais fechados, para compensar, sua área de trabalho era muito bem decorada. Os móveis eram de cores claras, mel, areia e bege, para dar sensação de leveza. Os quadros eram grandes e coloridos. Uma cena no deserto captava os últimos raios de um sol agonizante iluminando ainda os inesquecíveis picos das montanhas Rochosas e um bravo comanche cavalgando seu pônei de guerra. As cores davam a Miroku uma ilusão de liberdade que contrastava com a inquietação que às vezes o assaltava quando ele se sentia como que apanhado numa armadilha atrás de sua mesa de trabalho.

Naquele momento, lia o relatório de um acionista que agradaria a quem quer que participasse da Empresa Houshi. Duas vezes Miroku apanhou-se lendo sem entender nada e forçou-se a recomeçar. O prazo de quinze dias que dera a Sango havia se esgotado, e sua paciência também. Se ela não telefonasse nas próximas vinte e quatro horas iria para Hiroshima obrigá-la a cumprir sua parte do acordo.

Droga, não queria ir atrás dela, pensou, jogando o relatório em cima da mesa. Jamais fora atrás de uma mulher em sua vida, e não lhe agradava começar agora. Costumava jogar melhor quando o oponente fazia os movimentos ofensivos.

— Oponente — murmurou. Preferia pensar nela dessa maneira, era mais seguro. Mas não importava como, acabava sempre pensando em Sango. Não importava no que procurasse se concentrar, ela sempre estava lá, no fundo de sua mente, esperando que ele baixasse a guarda. Toda vez que pensava em sair com uma mulher Sango surgia com mais força em sua lembrança, chegava até a sentir o seu perfume e tinha impressão de que podia tocá-la. O desejo por ela obliterava o que pudesse sentir por qualquer outra mulher. Frustrado, ansioso, Miroku dizia a si mesmo para esperar. Afinal, já esperara tanto! Logo após o meio-dia estava disposto a ir atrás dela. Quando estava pronto para pegar o telefone e reservar a passagem, bateram à porta.

—Sim?

Prevenida pelo tom brusco de sua voz, a secretária enfiou apenas a cabeça pelo vão da porta.

— Com licença, Miroku.

Com esforço, ele forçou-se a não descontar a raiva na moça.

— O que é, Kate?

Ela entrou. Uma pequena e esguia morena de voz grave e macia, feições delicadas.

—Telegrama, e o sr. Streeve veio aqui a sua procura. Ele quer aumentar seu crédito.

Miroku pegou o telegrama.

— Em quanto ele já está?

— Cinco — respondeu ela, querendo dizer cinco mil dólares.

Enquanto rasgava o envelope, Miroku praguejou baixinho.

— Os idiotas não sabem quando devem parar. Quem esta lá?

— Nero.

— Diga a Nero que Streeve pode jogar mais uma vez, depois fim. Com sorte, ele poderá recuperar uns dois mil e terá que se contentar com isso.

—Com o azar que ele está vai querer trocar suas ações por fichas — retrucou Kate. — Nada pior do que um rico mimado temporariamente sem dinheiro.

— Nao estamos aqui para pregar moral — lembrou-a Miroku. — Diga a Nero para ficar de olho nele

—Sim.

Kate saiu, fechando a porta.

Distraidamente, Miroku procurou sem olhar o botão que fazia deslizar o painel que cobria o espelho que lhe permitia ver tudo que se passava do outro lado sem ser visto. Era bom que também se mantivesse de olho em Streeve. Antes que o apertasse seus olhos leram o telegrama.

_Considerei sua oferta: Chegarei na quinta-feira à tarde para discutir os termos do contrato. _

_Por favor, reserve-me acomodações._

_S. Taisho__._

Ele leu a curta mensagem duas vezes antes de sorrir. Era bem o jeito dela, considerou. Curta, determinada e lidamente vaga. E bem dentro do prazo, pensou, recostando-se na cadeira estofada. Passava um pouco do meio-dia de quinta-feira. Então, ela ia chegar para discutirem os termos do contrato... Sentiu um nó de tensão na base do pescoço. Pegou um charuto e acendeu-o, com ar pensativo. _Termos_, refletiu. Sim, discutiriam os termos, mantendo-se num clima estritamente de negócios.

Miroku quisera mesmo dizer tudo que dissera a ela quando lhe oferecera o cargo. Na sua opinião, Sango tinha qualificações para lidar com seus funcionários e clientes. Precisava de alguém a quem pudesse dar carta branca para tomar qualquer tipo de decisão, deixando-o independente para poder estar em seus outros estabelecimentos quando necessário. Com os demais hotéis para administrar ele não podia passar o tempo todo supervisionando um só hotel-cassino. Soltando uma baforada de fumaça, decidiu que o cargo seria dado a Sango, e quando ela já houvesse começado...

Uma vez que ela tivesse começado, tornou a pensar, teria de lidar com ele em nível pessoal. Seu olhar tornou-se opaco e seus lábios comprimiram-se. Naquela noite Sango e ele iriam começar uma partida com dois jogadores apenas. Os olhos de Miroku tornaram a clarear e seus lábios distenderam-se num sorriso. Vencer era o seu negócio.

Pegou o telefone e apertou um botão no painel em sua mesa.

— Recepção, Steve falando. Em que posso ajudar?

— Aqui é Houshi.

O recepcionista imediatamente prestou mais atenção.

— Sim, senhor.

— Agora à tarde deverá chegar a srta. Sango Taisho. Providencie para que suas malas sejam levadas para a suíte dos convidados, no meu andar. Ela irá tratar diretamente comigo.

— Sim, senhor.

— Avise a floricultura para colocar violetas na sala da suíte.

— Sim, senhor. Algum cartão?

—Não.

— Vou cuidar disso pessoalmente.

— Ótimo.

Satisfeito, Miroku desligou. Agora, tudo que tinha a fazer era esperar. Pegando o relatório do acionista, dessa vez prestou-lhe completa atenção.

Sango entregou as chaves do carro alugado ao porteiro e observou o Hotel-Cassino Comanche. Miroku não apelara para o opulento, e conseguira um excelente resultado, elegante e discreto. O edificio era um enorme V em concreto aparente de cor acastanhada que dava um toque bem atrativo. Ela aprovou a arquitetura, notando que os apartamentos tinham vista para o mar. Diante da entrada, no meio da alameda para carros, havia uma espécie de gruta de dois andares com uma catarata em miniatura que caía num laguinho artificial de pedra. Notou moedas brilhando no fundo. Com certeza haviam sido atiradas na fonte por pessoas em busca de boa sorte no jogo.

Junto à entrada havia a estátua de buda, em tamanho natural; maravilhosamente esculpida em mármore negro veiado de branco. Levada pelo impulso incontrolável de tocá-lo, ela passou a ponta dos dedos na mármore. Miroku não se deixava levar pelo comum, pensou observando o rosto da estátua.

Enquanto suas malas eram retiradas do carro, voltou-se para dar uma espiada na rua.

Imensos cartazes brancos com nomes famosos em letras grandes, em néon, contra a luz malva do fim da tarde, fabulosos hotéis um após outro, fontes, tráfego e barulho. Mas não era a mesma coisa que em Las Vegas, decidiu. E havia mais do que a presença de montanhas e do som do mar em seus ouvidos. O ambiente parecia ser de carnaval. Era uma espécie de balneário, concluiu, com a praia nos fundos. Podia-se sentir o cheiro de jogo, só que nele havia o toque iodado, salgado, do Pacífico e o riso de crianças construindo castelos de areia. Ajustando a alça da bolsa a tiracolo, Sango acompanhou sua bagagem para dentro. No saguão não havia carpete vermelho nem candelabros cintilantes, mas sim, um simples ladrilho em mosaico e luz indireta. Surpreendida e satisfeita ao mesmo tempo, ela reparou nas enormes folhagens em grandes vasos de cerâmica e peças penduradas nas paredes, que eram evidentemente da vida e cultura dos monges antigos. A herança ancestral de Miroku fazia mais parte de sua personalidade do que ele imaginava, pensou, enquanto se dirigia ao balcão de recepção. Ouvia o som familiar dos caça-níqueis abafado pela distância e o bater de seus saltos no ladrilho. Depois de dar uma gorjeta ao porteiro, ela voltou-se para o recepcionista.

— Sango Taisho.

— Sim, srta. Taisho. — Ele lhe endereçou um leve sorriso de boas-vindas. — O sr. Houshi está a sua espera. Leve a bagagem da srta. Taisho para a suíte dos convidados, na cobertura — disse ao camareiro que já estava ao lado das malas. — O sr. Houshi quer que vá direto ao escritório dele, srta. Taisho. Vou mostrar-lhe o caminho.

— Obrigada.

Os nervos começaram a fazer o estômago dela se apertar, mas Sango ignorou a reação. Sabia o que iria fazer e como fazê-lo. Tivera duas semanas para organizar sua estratégia e durante a longa viagem de Hiroshima até São Francisco pudera revisar seu plano. Uma ou duas vezes sentira o forte impulso de não entrar no avião e regressar para casa. Estava arriscando demais o seu futuro e seu coração. Cedo ou tarde acabaria por se machucar. Isso era inevitável. Mas em São Francisco havia algo que ela queria, e esse algo chamava-se Miroku Houshi.

Apertou com mãos nervosas a região do estômago, rapidamente, a fim de acalmar os nervos, antes que o recepcionista abrisse uma porta dupla de madeira maciça sobre a qual havia o aviso "Particular". A moreninha sentada à grande escrivaninha de ébano ergueu o rosto com ar de interrogação, até que viu Sango.

— Srta. Taisho — anunciou o recepcionista.

— Sim, claro. — Kate ergueu—se com um aceno de cabeça. — Obrigada, Steve. O sr. Houshi está a sua espera, srta. Taisho. Deixe-me apenas avisá-lo que está aqui.

Então, era por isso que o chefe andava meio estranho, concluiu Kate, dirigindo um olhar frio e avaliador a Sango enquanto lidava com o interfone. Observou os longos e castanho cabelos presos atrás das têmporas por dois pentes de marfim, as fortes e ao mesmo tempo suaves e bem feitas feições acentuadas pelos grandes olhos cor âmbar mais escuro, o corpo esguio modelado levemente por um chemisier de seda cru cambiante em tons mais escuros. Muita classe, decidiu, enquanto Sango sustentava seu olhar sem piscar, nem se mexer.

— A srta. Taisho está aqui, Miroku... Claro. — A secretária depositou o receptor no aparelho e deu a Sango um sorriso que era quase amigável. — Por aqui, srta. Taisho.

Kate ergueu-se e abriu uma porta, pronta para indicar o caminho.

— Obrigada, srta...

— Wallace — respondeu Kate, automaticamente.

— Obrigada, srta. Wallace.

Sango segurou a porta pela maçaneta, passou e fechou-a atrás de si. Kate ficou olhando para a maçaneta por um momento, percebendo, então, que havia sido habilidosamente dispensada. Mais intrigada do que aborrecida, voltou para sua mesa.

— Sango.

Miroku inclinou a cadeira para trás. Por que esperara que algo houvesse mudado?, perguntou-se. Julgara-se preparado para o ataque furioso de sentimentos contraditórios quando a visse, no entanto cada hora das duas últimas semanas havia desaparecido naquele instante.

—Olá, Miroku. — Ela rezou para ele não lhe apertar a mão, pois estava com a palma úmida. — Bonito o seu hotel.

— Sente-se. —Ele indicou a poltrona diante de sua mesa. — Quer beber alguma coisa? Um café?

—Não. — Com um sorriso bem-educado, ela atravessou a sala e foi sentar-se na poltrona estofada em pelica.

— Agradeço sua gentileza em receber-me.

Miroku ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Estavam circulando ao redor um do outro, como dois pugilistas no primeiro assalto, estudando as defesas do adversário.

— Como foi o vôo?

— Ótimo — respondeu ela. — O tempo esta adorável.

Sango estava determinada a manter uma conversa superficial até que seus nervos se acalmassem.

— E a sua família?

— Meus pais estão bem. Não vi Sesshoumaru, nem InuYasha. — Sango deu seu primeiro sorriso espontâneo. —Meu pai manda-lhe cumprimentos.

— Quer dizer que ele continua vivo?

— Encontrei meios mais sutis de vingança...

Com expressão de prazer Sango lembrou-se dos charutos destruídos.

— Já se habituou à vida em terra firme?

Incapaz de resistir, Miroku fixou os olhos por instantes nos lábios dela, estavam sem batom e um tanto úmidos.

— Sim, mas não ao desemprego.

Ela sentiu um calor no rosto que pareceu refletir-se no estômago. Tinha vontade de ir para junto de Miroku, de aceitar o que ele lhe oferecesse, sob quaisquer condições. Só queria ser abraçada de novo e que aquelas mãos fortes e experientes a acariciassem. Com cuidado, cruzou as mãos sobre o colo.

—É sobre isso que quero conversar com você, Miroku.

— O cargo de gerente do cassino ainda está à disposição — respondeu ele, enquanto seus olhos relutavam em fixar-se nos dela. —As horas de trabalho são longas, se bem que acredito que não irá achá-las mais cansativas do que no navio. Em geral, não haverá necessidade de ir para o salão antes das cinco, se bem que naturalmente tenha que se organizar para ter uma noite de folga. Há um certo trabalho com a parte burocrática, é evidente, porém na maior parte do tempo você estará lidando com os funcionários e os clientes. Terá seu escritório do outro lado da área de recepção. Quando sua presença não for necessária no salão, poderá supervisionar o movimento da sua sala. Há monitores e uma visão mais direta.

Miroku apertou o botão, fazendo o painel de madeira deslizar, e através do vidro Sango viu a multidão no cassino jogando, conversando, andando, como se assistisse a um filme mudo.

— Você terá um assistente — prosseguiu Miroku. Ele é competente, mas não está autorizado a tomar decisões. Uma suíte para moradia faz parte do seu salário. Quando eu estiver viajando ou fora do hotel, você terá completa autoridade sobre o cassino... dentro das minhas regras de trabalho.

— Parece bastante claro. — Descruzando as mãos, Sango fez o possível para relaxar e deu um sorriso amigável.

—Assumirei com prazer a gerência do cassino, Miroku... como sua sócia.

Ela viu um brilho, mas apenas um brilho rápido, de surpresa nos olhos dele, que logo desapareceu antes que ele se inclinasse para trás. Em todo mundo aquele seria um gesto de descontração, mas em Miroku parecia um preparo para ataque. — Minha sócia?

— Sim, no Hotel-Cassino Monge — confirmou ela, calma.

— Preciso de um gerente para o cassino, Sango, não de um sócio.

— E eu não preciso de um emprego e de salário contrapôs ela. — Tenho sorte bastante de ser financeiramente independente, mas não tenho temperamento para ficar sem fazer nada. Aceitei o emprego no Freedom como uma experiência e já não preciso mais empregar-me para isso. Estou procurando algo que apresente maiores desafios.

—Uma vez você disse que estava pensando em trabalhar em um cassino quando deixasse o navio.

— Não. — Ela sorriu de novo e sacudiu a cabeça. Você me entendeu mal. Minha intenção é abrir meu próprio cassino.

— Seu próprio cassino? — Ele se descontraiu. — Por acaso, sabe o que isso significa?

Ela ergueu o queixo.

— Claro que sim. Passei um ano trabalhando e vivendo num verdadeiro hotel-cassino flutuante. Aprendi como uma cozinha funciona para atender cento e cinqüenta pessoas, como é o controle para fornecer roupa de banho e cama, como organizar o serviço de camareiros, como abastecer uma adega... Sei quando um crupiê está ficando esgotado e precisa ser substituído. Pouco havia para eu fazer naquele navio além de aprender. E aprendo muito depressa.

Miroku considerou o contido, porém furioso, tom de voz dela, o brilho duro e determinado em seus olhos. Provavelmente ela conseguiria ter seu hotel-cassino com sucesso, decidiu. Sango tinha coragem, conhecimento e iniciativa.

— Levando tudo isso em consideração — disse, suave —, por que eu deveria tomá-la como sócia?

Erguendo-se, ela se aproximou do espelho bi-direcional.

— Está vendo aquela crupiê na mesa cinco? —perguntou, batendo com a ponta do dedo no vidro.

Curioso, Miroku foi para o lado dela.

—Sim, por quê?

— Ela tem excelentes mãos, rápidas e firmes. Parece-me que impõe um confortável ritmo no jogo sem parecer apressar os jogadores. Uma crupiê como ela não deve trabalhar nas tardes do meio da semana. É preciso crupiês desse tipo para as horas de jogo pesado. O rapaz que está bancando a mesa de dados parece mortalmente aborrecido. Ele deve ser despedido ou receber aumento.

— Desenvolva.

Uma vez que havia um toque de bom humor na voz dele, Sango sorriu-lhe.

—Dê-lhe um aumento se ele puder assumir um aspecto mais apresentável e mais entusiasmo do que tem, senão despeça-o. O pessoal do cassino deve ser do mesmo nível que o pessoal do hotel.

— Bom ponto de vista — admitiu ele — e bom motivo para eu querer você como gerente do meu cassino, mas não para assumi-la como minha sócia.

Sango virou as costas para o mundo silencioso atrás do falso espelho.

— Então, vamos a alguns outros motivos. Quando você tiver de viagem no país ou na Europa saberá que deixa aqui alguém que tem interesse no investimento todo, não apenas no cassino. Fiz uma pequena pesquisa... Se a empresa Houshi continuar crescendo no mesmo ritmo você vai ter que dividir a responsabilidade com alguém. Ao menos, é claro, que decida trabalhar vinte e quatro horas por dia ganhando dinheiro sem ter tempo para aprovei-lo. A quantia que estou apta a investir lhe daria dinheiro bastante para aumentar suas possibilidades com aquele cassino em Malta.

As sobrancelhas de Miroku ergueram-se.

— Realmente, você fez pesquisas...

—Nós, Taisho, jamais entramos cegamente em um negócio... O fato é que não estou disposta a trabalhar para você e nem para ninguém. Por cinqüenta por cento dirijo o cassino e supervisiono outras áreas sempre que necessário.

— Cinqüenta por cento? — Os olhos dele eram duas fendas.

— Partes iguais, Miroku. — Ela encarou-o com tranqüilidade.

— É o único jeito de você me ter.

Fez-se um silêncio total, e Sango teve que esforçar-se para manter a respiração normal. Não queria que ele percebesse quanto estava nervosa, nem que achasse que seria fácil fazê-la esquecer o orgulho e atirar-se em seus braços. O que acontecera durante o tempo que haviam passado juntos fora bem analisado durante a separação. Ela se apaixonara por ele quando não tinha conhecimento de sua situação financeira, que poderia tentá-la, mas não o deixaria saber disso até que fosse o momento.

— Se quiser algum tempo para pensar... —ofereceu Sango. — Meus planos são flexíveis. — Ela foi até a poltrona onde estivera a fim de pegar a bolsa. — Pretendo dar uma espiada em imóveis enquanto estiver na cidade.

Quando os dedos de Miroku se fecharam ao redor de seu braço, Sango voltou-se devagar. Ele ia pagar para ver seu blefe, tinha certeza. E quando o fizesse ela não teria outro jeito se não apostar ou fugir do jogo.

— Está bem, desde que fique determinado em contrato que durante o primeiro ano qualquer um de nós poderá rompê-lo se achar que não funciona.

Foi dificil para ela conter o riso.

— De acordo — disse, tranqüila.

— Vou pedir a meu advogado que faça o rascunho do contrato. Enquanto isso, você pode se acomodar e ir conhecendo tudo por aqui. — Ele indicou o cassino com a cabeça. — Terá cerca de uma semana para mudar de idéia.

— Não tenho intenção de mudar de idéia, Miroku. Quando tomo uma decisão é para valer.

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram mais uma vez cautelosos. Sango estendeu a mão.

— De acordo, então?

Miroku fitou por instantes a mão que ela lhe oferecia, então apertou-a, selando o pacto, depois levou-a aos lábios.

— De acordo, Sango — respondeu —, apesar de que receio que possamos nos arrepender.

— Vou subir e mudar de roupa. — Sango retirou a mão. — Quero trabalhar no cassino esta noite.

— Pode começar amanhã...

Miroku acompanhou-a e colocou a mão sobre a dela, na maçaneta da porta.

— Prefiro não perder tempo — disse ela, simples. Se quiser me apresentar ao meu assistente e a alguns dos crupiês, o resto será comigo.

— Como você quiser.

— Dê-me uma hora para me trocar e desfazer as malas.

Querendo romper o contato com ele, ela abriu a porta.

— Temos outras coisas para conversar, Sango.

Controlando o impulso de se atirar nos braços dele, calma, ela respondeu:

— Sim, mas prefiro esclarecer o que se refere aos negócios primeiro, já que uma coisa nada tem a ver com a outra.

Com os olhos fixos nos dela, Miroku segurou a gola do vestido entre o polegar e o indicador.

— Não tenho certeza se uma coisa nada tem a ver com a outra - murmurou. — E não somos bobos para fingir que assim é.

A veia na base do pescoço dela começou a pulsar visivelmente, no entanto sua voz soou clara e firme.

— Logo descobriremos isso, não?

Com um sorriso, Miroku soltou a gola.

— Sim. Vejo-a daqui a uma hora, então.

Sango não tardou a descobrir que aquele seria um trabalho duro. Bem mais duro do que havia sido seu trabalho noFreedom. Mas dessa vez tinha interesses próprios, considerou, enquanto olhava ao redor no rumoroso cassino que estava sob sua responsabilidade. Assinou seu nome na nota que um dos crupiês havia trazido para ela e sentiu um leve orgulho. Parte daquela agitação ao redor lhe pertencia.

Seria preciso algum tempo para a adaptação, disse a si mesma enquanto surpreendia um ou outro olhar especulador dirigido a ela. Quando Miroku a havia apresentado como sócia, Sango quase pôde ouvir as engrenagens dos cérebros ao redor começando a funcionar. Simplesmente, tinha de provar a si mesma que era merecedora daquela posição, fosse o que fosse que acontecesse pessoalmente entre ela e Miroku. A regra número um era confiança, a número dois, tenacidade. Quando aplicadas juntas, essas duas regras significavam uma combinação invencível para Sango, da mesma forma que a fórmula que usava para dominar seu pai.

Seu assistente, Nero, era um homem de tez escura, corpulento e tranqüilo, que recebera a novidade sobre a sociedade de Sango em relação ao hotel-cassino com um silencioso assentimento. Ela ficou sabendo que a princípio ele trabalhava no cassino como segurança e de um jeito ou de outro funcionava como protetor das propriedades de Miroku. Com as mínimas palavras necessárias ele mostrou o cassino a Sango, inteirou-a da rotina básica, depois deixou-a só. Era um homem, pensou ela, que não se conquistava facilmente.

Percebendo um sinal de um dos crupiês, Sango atravessou o salão. Quando estava a meio caminho para a mesa ouviu alçar-se uma voz zangada. Foi preciso apenas um olhar para determinar que o homem em questão não tinha a mínima sorte e sentia-se muito infeliz por isso.

— Desculpe-me... — Dando um sorriso geral para os ocupantes da mesa, Sango foi para junto do crupiê. — Algum problema?

— Pode apostar que sim, minha querida. — O homem zangado segurou-a pelo pulso. —Quem é você?

Sango baixou o olhar para a mão dele, depois fitou-lhe o rosto.

— Sou a dona do cassino.

Ele deu uma risadinha antes de esvaziar seu copo.

— Conheço o dono, moça, e ele não é nada parecido com você.

— É meu sócio — informou Sango com um sorriso gelado.

Com o canto dos olhos viu Nero começando a se aproximar e fez-lhe um leve sinal que não.

— Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

— Perdi um monte de dinheiro nesta mesa... —disse o homem. — Meus amigos podem testemunhar isso. Os demais jogadores se entreolharam, aborrecidos, e o ignoraram.

— O senhor quer ir ao caixa trocar o restante de suas fichas? — indagou ela, polidamente.

— Quero uma chance de recuperar o que perdi — retrucou o homem, colocando o copo vazio na mesa. — Este jogo não tem limite...

Sango observou o crupiê e viu sinais de fúria em seus olhos.

— Nossos crupiês não estão autorizados a continuar o jogo além do nosso limite de banca, senhor...

— Carson, Nick Carson, e quero saber que tipo de operação é a de vocês, que não permite a um homem a chance de recuperar o que perdeu.

— Como eu disse — voltou Sango, calma —, nossos crupiês não estão autorizados a ultrapassar o limite de cada banca, mas eu estou. Quanto mais pretende jogar, sr. Carson?

— O tempo de mais uma dose — ele apontou para o copo, pedindo outra bebida, e Sango assentiu para a garçonete. — Mais uma mão de cinco. — Ele deu um sorriso abobalhado para Sango. — Acho que vai dar para equilibrar as coisas. Traga a nota do sr. Carson, Nero — ordenou ela, sentindo que ele estava ao alcance de sua voz. — Pode jogar mais uma mão valendo cinco mil, sr. Carson — fitou-o com determinação —, e se perder não jogará mais esta noite.

— Tudo bem, boneca. — Ele segurou-a de novo pelo pulso, olhando de alto a baixo o vestido vermelho longo, solto junto ao corpo, que ela usava. — E se eu ganhar você irá tomar um drinque comigo em algum lugarzinho sossegado?

— Não abuse da sua sorte, sr. Carson. — avisou Sango, com um sorriso frio.

Rindo, o homem pegou a nota que Nero lhe entregava e assinou-a.

— Nunca faz mal tentar, doçura. Oh, não! — reclamou quando Sango ia se afastar. — Você dá as cartas.

Sem uma palavra, ela ocupou o lugar do crupiê. Foi então que viu Miroku de pé, a pouca distância, observando-a. Droga! Encontrou o olhar dele por um instante, imaginando se não deixara a irritação influenciar em sua atitude. Depois de outro olhar a Carson disse a si mesma que tinha de tirar os cinco mil dólares dele pacificamente.

— Apostas? — indagou olhando para os demais jogadores e contou as fichas de Carson. Todos os demais parceiros da mesa fugiram do jogo.

— Seremos apenas nós dois — observou Carson, empurrando as fichas para a frente. — Dê as cartas.

Em silêncio, Sango deu um sete e um dois a ele. Um olhar nas próprias cartas disseram-lhe que tinha doze, com um nove aberto.

— Carta — ordenou Carson, olhando de modo ausente para o copo já vazio de novo. — Chega — falou e deu-lhe um sorriso vazio.

— Satisfeito com dezenove. — Sango virou mais uma carta para si. —Doze,quinze — disse, virando um três e virou outra carta em seguida: cinco. — Vinte.

Carson soltou uma imprecação.

— Perdeu de novo, sr. Carson—Sango fitou-o com frieza extrema.

O homem ficou olhando enquanto ela calmamente recolhia sua fichas, então levantou-se e saiu do cassino sem uma palavra.

— Peço-lhes que nos perdoem pela inconveniência — disse Sango, aos jogadores da mesa, antes de dar o lugar para o crupiê.

—Foi incrível, srta. Taisho! — aprovou Nero quando ela passou por ele.

Sango parou.

— Obrigada, Nero. Pode me chamar apenas de San.

Viu-o sorrir, feliz, antes de se aproximar de Miroku.

— Você confiou em mim? — perguntou-lhe em voz baixa

Miroku fitou-a, depois enroscou uma mecha dos cabelos castanho em seus dedos.

— Sabe? Eu queria você aqui por uma série de razões e esta e uma delas.

Satisfeita, ela riu.

— E se eu perdesse?

Miroku sacudiu os ombros.

— Teria perdido e pronto. Você lidou com uma situação potencialmente desconfortável com um mínimo de mal-estar. E com estilo — ele contornou o rosto dela com as costas os dedos. — Admiro sua classe, Sango Taisho.

— Estranho ... — Ela pudera sentir que algo mudava em seu íntimo enquanto as coisas aconteciam, tornando-a suave, aquecida. — Eu sempre admirei a sua.

— Você está cansada. — Ele passou de leve o polegar nos olhos dela, onde se formava uma sombra.

—Um pouco — admitiu ela. — Que horas são?

— Quase quatro.

— Não é de admirar. O ruim neste trabalho é que se troca o dia pela noite...

— Você já fez mais do que devia por hoje. — Ele a levou para a saída através do salão. — Precisa de um bom café da manhã.

— Hummm!

— Eu sabia que você estava com fome.

— Eu não tinha notado, mas é verdade! Estou morta de fome. — Sango olhou por cima do ombro enquanto ele a levava para o elevador privativo. — O restaurante não é do outro lado?

— Vamos tomar café na minha suíte.

— Oh, espere aí! — Rindo, ela parou. — Acho que é mais sensato comermos no restaurante.

Miroku ficou olhando-a por momento, em seguida procurou nos bolsos.

— Miroku...

— Cara, minha suíte; coroa, restaurante.

Com a testa franzida ela ergueu a mão.

— Deixe-me ver essa moeda. — Virando-a de ambos os lados, ela devolveu-a, concordando. — Está bem, estou cansada demais para discutir. Jogue. E ele jogou a moeda para o ar, com um movimento do polegar. Sango esperou que a segurasse nas costas da mão, olhou-a e suspirou.

— Para o elevador - disse Miroku.

* * *

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA e ai???? Gostaram??? ahhh gente eu to tao feliz com a resposta que eu to tendo de vocês!!!**

**Obrigada mesmo!!!!!**

**Lory Higurashi - Pois é, eu já percebi que voce aaama Kagome....ahahahahhha e diga a sua irmã que ri é muito bom viu...mesmo sozinha** **hahahahaha**

**sango coral-chan - É eu to imaginando a su cara agora hahahahaha...InuTaisho cheio de ciuminhos lalala Fez a merda agora aguenta hahahaha**

**Gente vou nessa, obrigada mesmo aqueles que estao acompanhando mas nao deixam UMA review!!! hahahah Se for por motivo de força maior ate dou um desconto, mas s for por preguiça....NINGUEM MERECE HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA**

**Já perceberam que eu gosto de ri né....eu sou meio insana mesmo...**

**Ah se vocês estiveremde bobeira...leiam a minha fic ja terminada da Rin e do Sesshy que nada tem haver com essa. Mas vale a pena da uma conferida. Chama-se "A Lógica do Amor". Não se esqueçam!!**

**beiiijoooss**

**=*****

**(_Listen: Beyonce - DIVA_)**


	7. New Adventures of an old Houshi

**GALERAA MIL ESCULPAS PELA DEMORA!!!!**

**ENEM TA FODA!**

**MAS NAO ME ESQUECI DE VOCES! MAIS UM CAPITULO MONSTRO PRA VOCES! 12,145 PALAVRAS!**

**FORTES EMOÇÕES E DIABETICOS, TOMEM SUAS INSULINAS!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Oito**

— Ainda vou ganhar de você, qualquer dia — disse Sango com um bocejo, enquanto Miroku apertava o botão da cobertura.

— E quando eu ganhar será muito mais do que um café da manhã. — Ela olhou as paredes com vidros fumês.

—Não reparei neste elevador quando estive no seu escritório.

— É uma rota de fuga — sorriu ele. — Todos precisamos de uma, ocasionalmente.

— Não pensei que você precisasse. — Ela lembrou-se do espelho bi-direcional de seu escritório e indagou: — Eles impressionam você às vezes, Miroku? Toda aquela gente do outro lado de uma simples parede?

— Antes me impressionavam — admitiu ele. — E acho que você deve ter se sentido assim alguma vez no navio. Não era por isso que ia para o convés quando todos estavam dormindo?

Ela respondeu com um alçar de ombros.

— Bem, vou ter que me acostumar se vou morar aqui, pois de qualquer modo sempre irei me sentir entre a multidão.

Quando o elevador parou e as portas se abriram ela saiu, comentando:

— Tudo aqui é realmente adorável.

Ele usava cores fortes em seus aposentos particulares, azul-anil no amplo sofá, abajur vermelho-vinho numa mesa de canto em compensação, havia quadros em cores , pastel nas paredes e um espelho _bisotè_ .

— Aqui é ótimo para a gente relaxar — decidiu Sango, pegando a estatueta de um Buda esculpido em madeira. Não se tem impressão de estar em um hotel, com todas estas coisas pessoais.

Estranhamente, quando Miroku viu algo seu nas mãos dela, sentiu pela primeira vez intimidade com aquela sala. Para ele, a suíte era apenas um lugar para ficar quando não estava trabalhando, nada mais, nada menos. Tinha aposentos semelhantes nos seus demais hotéis. Eram confortáveis, particulares, e nada lhe diziam até então.

— A minha suíte é bonita — prosseguiu Sango, pegando outras peças de arte — mas só vou senti-la de fato minha quando tiver objetos pessoais nela. Acho que vou pedir à mamãe que mande minha escrivaninha e algumas outras peças.

Voltando-se deu com ele fitando-a. Subitamente nervosa, sentou-se no que parecia uma pequena tigela invertida de acrílico azul-cobalto.

— Como é a vista daqui?

Inquieta, tornou a erguer-se e foi até a imensa janela; ao passar viu que a mesa de vidro já estava posta. Erguendo a tampa da travessa, viu uma cremosa omelete mexicana, fatias de presunto defumado e bolinhos de milho. Quando ergueu a tampa do alto bule de prata, o delicioso aroma de café fresco invadiu a sala. Numa mesinha auxiliar havia um balde de prata com gelo e uma garrafa de champanhe.

— Olhe só, Miroku! — exclamou depois de pegar o único botão de rosa no solitário de cristal. — Veja o que a fada-madrinha deixou para nós!

— E dizem que milagres são coisas do passado!

— Quer saber qual é o milagre? — perguntou ela passando o botão de rosa sob o nariz dele. — Milagre é eu não despejar este bule de café na sua cabeça.

— Prefiro bebê-lo... —garantiu ele — Gostou da sua rosa?

— É a segunda vez que você organiza uma refeição sem me consultar e...

— Da outra vez você também estava com fome — lembrou-a Miroku.

— O problema não é esse.

— Qual é?

Frustrada, Sango respirou fundo e foi tentada pelo cheiro bom de comida.

— Há alguns minutos eu sabia qual era — resmungou.

— Como conseguiu ter tudo aqui, pronto e quentinho?

— Falei com o serviço de quarto antes de ir para o cassino ver se você precisava de ajuda.

Enrolando o grande e alvo guardanapo no gargalo da garrafa, Miroku tirou a rolha do champanhe.

— Muito esperto!

Cedendo à fome, Sango sentou-se, colocou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou o queixo nos dedos entrelaçados.

— Champanhe no café da manhã?

— É o melhor momento para champanhe, Sango.

Ele encheu duas taças antes de sentar-se à mesa.

— _Se_ eu decidir passar por cima da sua arrogância — considerou ela, servindo-se da omelete — posso achar tudo muito bonito da sua parte... de maneira clandestina.

— Bem-vinda, Sango — ele ergueu a taça.

Ao primeiro bocado ela fechou os olhos, em silenciosa apreciação.

— É fácil passar por cima da arrogância quando se tem comida... Estou morrendo de fome ou esta omelete é mesmo maravilhosa!

— Vou transmitir sua aprovação ao chef.

—Humm! Amanhã, vou dar uma olhada na cozinha e na boate — acrescentou Sango, depois de outra garfada — Notei que Hyde está cantando aqui, esta semana. Não deve ficar uma só mesa vazia.

— Tenho um contrato exclusivo de dois anos com ele. — Miroku partiu um bolinho de milho ao meio e quando passou-lhe manteiga, ela derreteu. — Ele se apresenta em todos os meus hotéis.

— Esse é um investimento de primeira — aprovou Sango. — Sabe... — ergueu a taça e fitou-o por cima da borda —, você foi exatamente como eu pensei que era na primeira vez que sentou a minha mesa e agora não é nada do que eu pensei que fosse.

Tomando um gole de champanhe, ele retribuiu-lhe o olhar.

— O que pensou que eu fosse?

— Um jogador profissional e não errei nisso. Mas... — Ela tomou outro gole, concordando com Miroku: champanhe ia muito bem no café da manhã. — Nunca imaginei que fosse um homem capaz de construir uma cadeia de hotéis como este.

— Não? — Divertido, ele brincou com a comida no prato, sem desviar os olhos dela. — O que imaginou, então?

— Acho que o via como uma espécie de nômade. O que também não é de todo errado, por seus ancestrais. Não o considerei capaz de assumir toda a responsabilidade que este tipo de hotel requer. Você é uma interessante mistura, Miroku, de rudeza e responsabilidade — ela pegou o botão de rosa —, de dureza e doçura.

— Jamais alguém me acusou disso antes — murmurou ele, enchendo a taça dela de novo.

— Do quê?

— De ser doce.

— Bem, não é uma das suas virtudes dominantes — Sango sorriu e bebeu um gole — Suponho que seja por isso que sempre me surpreendo quando esse seu lado aparece.

— Fico contente por você ter notado. — Ele desceu um dedo pelas costas da mão dela até o pulso. — Creio que também descobri em você uma certa vulnerabilidade.

Determinada, ela tomou outro gole da bebida.

— Não sou sempre vulnerável.

— Não — concordou ele. — Talvez seja por isso que me sinta recompensado por ser o culpado de você sentir-se vulnerável. Sua pulsação se acelera quando a toco aqui...

Miroku tocou-lhe a parte interna do pulso.

Perturbada, Sango colocou a taça na mesa.

— Preciso ir.

Mas ele ergueu-se também, segurando-lhe as mãos. Ao encontrarem os de Sango, os olhos dele eram calmos e confiantes.

— Ontem à tarde prometi a mim mesmo — a voz de Miroku era suave —, que faria amor com você antes que a noite terminasse. — Dando um passo para junto dela, segurou-lhe a outra mão. —Ainda há uma hora antes de o sol nascer.

Era tudo que Sango queria. Cada milímetro de seu corpo clamava por ele. Se as mãos de Miroku não estivessem segurando as suas com tanta firmeza Sango teria fugido.

— Miroku, não vou negar que quero você, mas acho melhor esperarmos um pouco mais.

— Razoável — concordou ele, abraçando-a. — Só que não se deve perder tempo.

Miroku silenciou-lhe o protesto com os lábios. Não havia comida que saciasse a fome que ele sentia. A sua boca era exigente, devoradora, e apoderou-se dos lábios dela antes que Sango pudesse responder ou escapar. Ela sabia que ao abraçá-la com força Miroku não iria permitir-lhe lutar. Nos lábios dele havia o gosto da urgência. Sentiu o corpo firme contra o seu e desejou-o.

Quando sua língua encontrou a de Sango não foi numa busca delicada, mas sim numa exigência desesperada de intimidade. _Agora_, ele parecia dizer, _não há como recuar_.

O que havia começado semanas atrás com uma longa e fria troca de olhares chegava ao auge.

_Iria acontecer_, pensava Sango aturdida, porque os dois desejavam que acontecesse. .

Entre aquelas primeiras exigências urgentes da paixão, ela sentiu uma tranqüila alegria. Amava. E amar, compreendia agora, era a aventura máxima. Segurando o rosto de Miroku com ambas as mãos, afastou-o um pouco de si e fitou-lhe os olhos, agora mais violetas do que nunca pelo desejo que sentia por ela. Sango pedia um momento, apenas um momento, para clarear a mente e dizer o que sentia sem o calor da paixão devorando-a por dentro. Suavemente, passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto de traços fortes. O coração dele batia contra seu seio intensamente. Um sorriso feliz desenhou-se nos lábios de Sango.

— Isto — disse ela, calmamente — é o que eu quero, o que eu escolhi.

Miroku ficou a fitá-la sem nada dizer. Aquelas simples palavras eram mais sedutoras do que o envolvente perfume que vinha dela, do que o rápido ritmo de sua respiração, e o enfraqueciam, revelando em Miroku uma vulnerabilidade que ele jamais desconfiara ter. De repente, descobriu que havia mais do que paixão em seu íntimo. Pegou a mão delicada e beijou-lhe a palma.

— Não pensei em nada a não ser em você, nestas semanas — disse, emocionado. — Eu não queria nada e ninguém, a não ser você.

Afagou-lhe os cabelos sedosos antes que sua mão se fechasse em punho. Desejo... Santo Deus, jamais desejara uma mulher como desejava aquela!

— Vamos para a cama, Sango. Não posso mais ficar sem você.

O olhar dela era calmo quando estendeu-lhe a mão, num gesto de assentimento. Sem falar, foram para o quarto que estava às escuras, iluminado apenas pelo fulgor intermitente dos luminosos lá fora. E havia silêncio. Um silêncio tal que Sango pôde ouvir sua própria respiração se apressando. Quando sentiu que Miroku se afastava dela parou e só então percebeu quanto estava nervosa.

Ele não seria gentil, pensou, ao lembrar-se da boca e das mãos dele tocando-a. Como amante, Miroku devia ser arrebatador e terrível. Ouviu um estalido e viu a luz de um fósforo aproximar-se de uma vela. As sombras oscilaram.

Os olhos de Sango estavam fixos nele. Na trêmula luz amarelada o rosto de Miroku era de uma beleza agressiva.

— Quero ver você — murmurou Miroku, levando-a para perto da vela.

Surpreendeu-se ao vê-la estremecer. Ela, a mulher que momentos antes havia sido tão firme, tão segura de si!

— Você está tremendo, Sango...

— Eu sei. — Ela respirou fundo e rápido algumas vezes. — Bobagem, não?

—Não.

Miroku sentiu-se forte, poderoso, pois Sango Taisho não era mulher que tremeria por qualquer homem e estava tremendo por ele! Segurando-lhe os cabelos, Miroku a fez inclinar a cabeça para trás. Viu nos olhos quase âmbar o mais profundo e selvagem desejo.

— Não — repetiu e esmagou-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Sango sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias e soube, quando Miroku intensificou o abraço, que ele havia percebido sua excitação. Querendo senti-lo mais perto de si, Sango amoldou-se perfeitamente ao corpo dele. Naquele instante, Miroku aceitou sua rendição, mas logo teria mais, muito mais. Com a boca ainda ávida colada à dela, começou a despi-la. Esquecendo-se da fragilidade da seda, ele puxou o vestido com força, parando apenas para colar seu corpo, centímetro a centímetro, à pele que ficava à mostra. Trêmula, ela lutava com os botões da camisa quando o vestido escorregou-lhe pelo corpo e caiu no chão, ao redor de seus pés.

_Miroku devia ter imaginado que por baixo ela usava alguma coisa muito fina e suave. Com a ponta dos dedos, percorreu a estreita alça da combinação sobre os ombros delicados mas não as removeu. Ainda não. Queria sentir o prazer daquela única barreira separando-os. Ele a quis então com tal intensidade que foi difícil controlar-se. Os seios de Sango eram médios e firmes sob suas mãos, acariciados sob o cetim enquanto se beijavam com selvageria. Miroku abandonou-lhe os lábios para tocar com a boca e a mão um dos pequenos picos endurecidos. Alucinado pelos gemidos abafados dela, ele mordiscou o mamilo. O corpo de Sango arqueou-se contra o dele, surpreendido por inesperadas sensações. Sentiu-se aprisionada num mundo de seda e de fogo quando Miroku a deitou de costas sobre a cama. A cada movimento a seda dos lençóis acariciava-lhe as costas nuas e as pernas, sussurrando promessas. Seu corpo reagia aos toques dele como se houvesse na ponta de cada dedo uma pequena chama como a da vela. Do ponto em que sua combinação estava molhada pelos lábios dele, um verdadeiro incêndio se propagava pelo corpo de Sango. Como uma voz a distância, ouviu-o murmurando seu nome e dizendo coisas que não conseguia entender. _

_Quando perdeu a paciência com a frágil barreira, ele abaixou as alças e puxou-lhe a combinação até a cintura para tocar a carne nua. Sango puxou-o mais para si, suas mãos agora tão exigentes quanto as dele. Embora sua boca ansiasse pela de Miroku, seu corpo queria desesperadamente que ele continuasse a tocá-lo com a língua, a mordiscá-lo com suavidade. Agora ela sentia apenas prazer, o ardente prazer de uma inesgotável paixão. Haviam desaparecido todas as restrições e regras, restava apenas o delicioso abandono no qual ela mergulhava como num sonho._

_Só naquele momento Sango compreendeu quanto não sabia, quão pouco havia sentido até então. Segundo a segundo fazia uma nova descoberta. Enquanto a boca de Miroku chegava apenas até a linha demarcada pelo cetim da combinação, ela desejava mais. Sua imaginação galopava selvagem, pensamentos dele dentro dela, preenchendo-a toda, uma sensação de prazer tão aguda que fazia doer o pequeno recanto em fogo entre suas coxas. Em delírio, Sango agarrou-se aos ombros dele._

— _Me possua — pediu, ofegante. — Miroku, quero você, agora._

_Mas Miroku continuava a levá-la mais alto com suas carícias, como se não tivesse escutado o pedido. Puxou a combinação até tirá-la e acariciou com os lábios e a língua a nova porção de carne exposta, o ventre macio, achatado, a suave curvatura do quadril, a delicada pele da parte interna das coxas._

_Sango arqueou-se como se fosse partir-se ao meio, arrastada pela torrente de paixão. Ele não parava, um amante habilidoso como ela previra, tão vibrante quando esperara._

_E Sango estava exatamente como Miroku queria: macia, úmida e sem qualquer controle. Desesperada, ansiosa, agarrava-se a ele, arranhando-o com as longas e elegantes unhas. Ele podia ouvir seus gemidos, as palavras incoerentes que lhe passavam pela garganta apertada enquanto a enlouquecia cada vez mais com seus toques. A pele dela estava molhada do suor produzido pela paixão, enquanto seus quadris movimentavam-se contra ele mais e mais. Agora Sango era dele, irracionalmente dele, e Miroku sabia que jamais alguém a tivera tão completamente. Lutando para prolongar aquele momento o máximo possível, ele deitou-se sobre ela, que segurou-o pelos quadris, puxando-o alucinadamente para si._

_Ao toque da primeira e suave claridade do amanhecer o rosto dela era de porcelana. Seus olhos estavam fechados, os lábios entreabertos tremiam a cada respiração. Meio enlouquecido pelo desejo, ele jurou que homem algum a veria como ele a via naquele momento._

— _Olhe para mim - pediu Miroku, com voz áspera pela paixão. — Olhe para mim, Sango._

_Sango abriu os olhos brilhantes de prazer, escurecidos pelo desejo._

— _Você é minha mulher. — Miroku penetrou-a e perdeu completamente o controle. — Não há mais volta para você, agora._

— _Nem para você... —Os olhos dela perderam o foco quando os dois começaram a mover-se juntos._

_Miroku esforçou-se por compreender o que ela dissera, mas Sango movia-se cada vez mais depressa. Escondendo o rosto nos cabelos dela, ele se deixou levar pela loucura._

A luz do alvorecer filtrava-se pela enorme janela num sensacional jogo de tons rosados e dourados. Com a cabeça de Miroku aninhada entre seu ombro e pescoço, Sango olhava os raios do sol brincarem nas costas nuas dele. A claridade parecia com ela, descobriu. Brilhante, rica e nova. Haveria melhor modo de admirar o amanhecer do que com o corpo do amante aquecendo o seu? Dormir... Não precisava disso. Sabia que seria capaz de ficar assim, imóvel, durante horas, com o sol tornando-se cada vez mais brilhante e o som da respiração dele junto ao seu ouvido. Com um suspiro de contentamento, passou a mão pelas costas musculosas.

Ao leve toque, Miroku ergueu a cabeça. Encostando o rosto no de Sango, deixou que seus olhos percorressem os traços suaves até que nada mais além daquele rosto feminino estivesse em sua mente. Sem uma palavra ele baixou a cabeça até seus lábios tocarem os dela, como asas de borboleta, coisa que tão raramente Miroku fazia. Gentil e quase reverente, ele beijou-lhe de leve as pálpebras, as têmporas, as faces, até que Sango sentiu que o pranto lhe apertava a garganta. Seu corpo parecia fluído e livre.

— Eu pensei que soubesse como iria ser... — sussurrou ele, os lábios tocando os de Sango outra vez. — Eu já deveria saber que com você nada é como a gente espera.

— Erguendo a cabeça de novo ele passou um dedo sob os olhos dela. —Precisa dormir, Sango. Ela riu e arrepiou os cabelos dele.

— Eu acho que nunca mais vou dormir, não quero perder um amanhecer sequer!

Ele beijou-a de leve, depois rolou de lado e puxou-a para si.

— Quero você comigo, Sango.

Contente, ela aninhou-se em seus braços.

— Estou com você.

— Quero que viva comigo — corrigiu-se ele, segurando-lhe o queixo para que o fitasse. — Aqui. Não me basta saber que você está na suíte pegada à minha. — Então ele calou-se, pensativo, enquanto passava o polegar pelos lábios dela. — Vão falar, lá em baixo...

Repousando de novo a cabeça no ombro dele, Sango traçou sinais com a ponta da unha no peito dele, enquanto dizia:

— O falatório lá embaixo não vai parar enquanto seu nome estiver ligado ao da filha de Inu Taisho.

— Não. — Ela percebeu a mudança de tom e soube que se o fitasse os olhos dele seriam insondáveis. — A imprensa acharia a relação interessante, considerando meu passado e reputação, tão opostos aos seus.

— Miroku — ela desceu a unha pelo peito, até o umbigo e subiu de novo —, está me pedindo para viver com você ou dizendo para não viver?

Por um longo momento ele ficou em silêncio, enquanto Sango traçava linhas imaginárias em seu peito.

— As duas coisas — respondeu por fim.

— Sei... - Ela virou a cabeça o quanto pôde. - Então, suponho que devo pensar a respeito. — Sentiu um estremecimento em resposta quando deslizou a mão pelo ventre dele. — Pesar os prós e os contras — continuou, beijando o rosto anguloso. Ajeitando-se, deitou-se quase em cima dele, seus rostos juntos. — Será que você pode me dizer quais são? — Com um sorriso, Sango tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus. — Só para refrescar minha memória e para ajudá-la a tomar um decisão inteligente — Ele deslizou a mão pelo quadril de Sango.

—Hum-hum...

Mas quando ele tentou beijá-la de verdade, num gesto rápido ela apoderou-se do lóbulo da orelha de Miroku e mordiscou-o.

— Sabe que eu era a capitã do grupo de debates no último ano na Smith?

—Não.

Os olhos violeta fecharam-se sob a deliciosa sensação de estar sendo seduzido.

— Dê-me um tema — pediu ela, deslizando as unhas pelas costelas dele — e tempo para... pesquisa — acrescentou e mordeu-lhe de leve o pescoço. — Depois disso serei capaz de discutir qualquer ponto do tema. No que se refere ao nosso tema — ela deu um suspiro de prazer ao tocar com os lábios o ponto pulsante na base de seu pescoço — Morar com você implica em muitas e grandes inconveniências...

A mão dele desceu pelo quadril de Sango e foi localizar-se entre as coxas. Ela retirou o corpo, frustrando-o.

— Sango...

—Não, é a minha vez, agora... — Tocou-lhe o peito com a ponta da língua. — Eu iria perder minha privacidade, muito tempo de sono — a respiração alterada dela dizia que também se excitava tocando o corpo dele — Me arriscaria aos inevitáveis falatórios e especulações, tanto dos meus novos funcionários como da imprensa.

Com os músculos dele endurecendo sob suas mãos e lábios, Sango perdeu o rumo dos pensamentos.

— É impossível viver com você — concluiu, perdida em algum lugar entre sua iniciativa e a selvagem beleza do corpo nu de Miroku. — Exigente e imperioso como você é, e porque o acho incrivelmente atraente, eu jamais teria um momento de paz.

Ela moveu-se para cima dele, deixando que seus corpos se roçassem sensualmente, com um sorriso que se tornou sedutor quando viu que os olhos dele estavam fixos em seu rosto.

— Miroku, dê-me uma boa razão para que eu deva viver com você, depois de considerado tudo isto. A respiração dele ainda não estava ofegante, mas já era difícil controlá-la. Com um gesto gentil puxou-lhe os cabelos.

— Eu quero você.

Sango baixou o rosto até que seus lábios ficassem a um centímetro dos dele.

— Mostre-me — pediu ela.

_Quando suas bocas se uniram Miroku já havia rolado o corpo, fazendo-a ficar sob si. Penetrou-a rapidamente, e o grito de Sango se transformou em gemidos enquanto ele se mexia mais e mais depressa dentro dela. Ele a amava com furor, fazendo o desejo crescer, ainda mais no momento em que ela agarrou-se a ele com braços e pernas, gemendo alto e dizendo seu nome. Miroku estava inundado de suor, flutuando naquele limbo de prazer prometido, sentindo-se como se estivesse flutuando no espaço, apenas com Sango, cuja voz ouvia pronunciar seu nome, sem parar._

_Seu corpo parecia estremecer com o som da voz dela, prestes a explodir com a desesperada repetição de seu nome. Então, a palavra balbuciada despedaçou-se em mil fragmentos, e ele não soube mais nada a não ser da delícia do gozo final._

Aturdido, adormeceu com o corpo e a mente unidos aos dela.

O toque do telefone acordou-o cerca de quatro horas depois. Ao seu lado, Sango espreguiçou-se, suspirou e resmungou uma reclamação. Passando um braço em volta dela, Miroku esticou o outro e pegou o telefone.

— Sim? — Olhando para baixo, viu Sango abrir as pálpebras pesadas para fitá-lo. Roçou o alto da cabeça dela com os lábios. — Quando? — Percebendo que ele estava tenso ela ergueu-se sobre um cotovelo. — Já evacuaram o prédio?... Não, vou cuidar disso... Estarei aí embaixo em alguns minutos.

— O que foi?

Miroku já estava em pé, indo para o closet.

— Ameaça de bomba em Las Vegas...

Ele pegou a primeira coisa que encontrou, uma calça jeans e um pulôver de _cashmere_.

— Meu Deus! — Sango procurava suas roupas de baixo. — Quando?

— Telefonaram dizendo que ela explodirá às quinze e trinta e cinco, horário de Vegas, se não entregarmos meio milhão de dólares em dinheiro. Isso não nos dá muito tempo — resmungou vestindo a calça. — Ainda estão evacuando o prédio.

— Você não vai pagar!

Com fúria nos grandes olhos âmbar, Sango vestiu a combinação. Miroku ficou olhando-a em silêncio por alguns momentos, depois sorriu, um sorriso frio e cortante como uma navalha.

—Não vou pagar.

Enquanto ele se encaminhava para a sala, Sango o seguiu, terminando de ajeitar o vestido.

— Estarei lá embaixo assim que mudar de roupa.

— Não há nada que você possa fazer.

As portas do elevador já se abriam quando ela tocou-lhe o braço.

— Quero estar com você.

Em menos de dez minutos Sango atravessava o saguão de recepção, na direção do escritório de Miroku. Ele ergueu os olhos quando ela entrou, mas fez apenas um aceno de cabeça enquanto continuava a falar ao telefone.

Kate estava ao lado dele, as mãos juntas, o rosto sempre composto desta vez alterado.

— Bom dia, srta. Taisho — disse, sem tirar os olhos de Miroku.

— Pode me contar o que há, por favor?

— Um maluco qualquer diz que escondeu uma bomba em algum lugar do Vegas Monge Hotel. Supõe-se que ele tenha um controle remoto para detoná-la dentro de — ela olhou o relógio em seu pulso — , uma hora e quinze minutos. Estão evacuando o prédio, e o esquadrão anti-bomba já está examinando o edifício, mas...

— Mas? — impacientou-se Sango.

— Tem idéia do tamanho que é o hotel – indagou Kate com voz trêmula — e quão pequeno e mortal uma bomba pode ser?

Sem dizer nada, Sango foi até o bar do outro lado da sala e serviu um pouco de conhaque. Voltou para perto de Kate e lhe entregou o copo.

— Beba — ordenou.

Com um estremecimento, Kate tomou o conhaque até terminar.

— Obrigada. — Apertou os lábios por um instante, depois fitou Sango. — Desculpe quase ter perdido a compostura. Meu marido perdeu um braço no Vietnã... num campo minado... e isto... — Ela respirou fundo. — Isto trouxe todo o horror de volta.

—Vamos sentar — convidou Sango, levando-a até o sofá. — Nada podemos fazer a não ser esperar.

— Miroku não vai pagar — murmurou Kate.

— Não. — Sango viu surpresa nos olhos negros da moreninha. — Você acha que ele devia?

Kate passou a mão nos cabelos.

— Não sou muito objetiva com coisas como esta, mas — fitou Sango de frente outra vez —, ele tem muito a perder.

— Ele perderá muito mais do que dinheiro, se pagar.

Sango foi ficar perto de Miroku e colocou por um instante a mão em seu ombro. Enquanto Kate olhava, ele cobriu a mão dela com a sua e apertou-a. O gesto dizia mais do que mil palavras.

Ele a ama, pensou Kate, surpreendida. Jamais vira Miroku Houshi ser vulnerável a uma mulher. Enquanto estudava o rosto do chefe, a secretária perguntava-se se ele saberia disso.

— A bomba está escondida num dos compartimentos do depósito no porão. — Miroku tirou o telefone do ouvido por um momento.

— Oh, Deus, alguém ferido?

Ele fitou Sango com olhos que não revelavam seus pensamentos.

— Não. Houve estragos no prédio, mas isso é o de menos.

Ele telefonou para a polícia dizendo que essa pequena bomba é apenas para mostrar que não está blefando. Ele quer o dinheiro até as quinze e trinta e cinco, horário de Vegas.

Sango colocou a mão no braço dele.

— O que você está achando, Miroku?

— Acho esse bandido tranquilo demais para alguém que pede meio milhão. Estou imaginando atrás do que ele de fato está. Quando ligou para cá, ele perguntou por mim.

Sango sentiu um leve mal-estar.

— Você é conhecido por muita gente, Miroku. Pode ser alguém que trabalhou com você ou que conhece alguém que trabalhou.

— Vamos ter de esperar para ver, não é? — Na voz dele havia algo que Sango conhecia: uma ameaça de violência e promessa de vingança. Perguntou ao telefone:

— Quantas pessoas ainda estão no hotel? ... Não. Quero saber o momento exato em que não houver mais ninguém.

— Vou pedir café - disse Sango.

— Não — Kate se pôs em pé —, eu faço isso. Fique aqui com ele.

Sango olhou o relógio de mesa, de ouro, sobre a escrivaninha.

Quatorze e quarenta e cinco. Umedecendo os lábios, apoiou-se no encosto da cadeira de Miroku e esperou.

Os olhos dele também foram para o relógio. Menos de uma hora, pensou, e nada podia fazer. Como explicar que aquele hotel era mais do que um monte de concreto para ele? Fora o primeiro que construíra, sua primeira casa depois que os pais haviam morrido. Simbolizava sua independência, seu sucesso, sua herança. Agora só podia ficar ali, esperando que ele explodisse e desabasse em pedaços.

Por que havia em seu íntimo a certeza de que aquela ameaça era pessoalmente para ele? Passando a mão pela nuca, Miroku decidiu que aquilo não fazia sentido, mas o instinto lhe afirmava o contrário.

— Pode ser um blefe.

A voz de Sango soou calma e firme atrás dele. Miroku sentiu a onda de frustração baixar. Ergueu a mão e ela segurou-a, dando a volta na cadeira.

— Eu não acho.

Ela apertou a mão de Miroku com as suas.

— Seria errado pagar. Você está fazendo a coisa certa, Miroku.

Sentou-se no braço da cadeira, e os dois ficaram olhando para o relógio.

Kate chegou com o café, que ficou intocado sobre a mesa enquanto eles esperavam. Enquanto os minutos se escoavam, Sango podia sentir a tensão crescendo em Miroku, que estava sentado, em silêncio, com o telefone na mão. Ela tentou imaginar a complexidade da busca de uma bomba num hotel do tamanho do Vegas Monge. Quantas centenas de quartos, closets, armários e cantos? Imaginou, desanimada, se daria para ouvir a explosão pelo telefone. Quantas outras vezes, perguntou-se, o destino de Miroku ficara ao capricho da sorte? Dessa vez, concluiu, colocando a mão no ombro dele, o destino teria que derrotar ambos.

Como estava olhando para a mão dele em cima da mesa, Sango viu os dedos enrijecerem.

— Sim?

Ela mordeu o lábio para se impedir de fazer perguntas e ficou ouvindo Miroku falar ao telefone.

— Sei... Não, que eu saiba... Sim, estarei aí o mais rápido possível... Obrigado. — Desligou e voltou-se para Sango. — Encontraram-na.

— Oh, graças a Deus! - Sango encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Pelo que me disseram, a bomba teria arrasado o cassino e metade do primeiro andar. Kate, reserve um lugar no primeiro vôo para Las Vegas.

— Miroku, — Sango ficou em pé ao lado da cadeira e sentiu os joelhos fracos — eles têm alguma idéia de quem foi?

—Não.

Só então ele notou a bandeja de café em sua mesa. Pegou uma das xícaras e bebeu tudo de uma vez.

— Preciso ir, para orientar as coisas no hotel e conversar com as autoridades. Voltarei em dois dias. — Ergueu-se e segurou-a pelos ombros. — Parece que minha sócia vai ter um batismo de fogo...

— Ficarei bem. — Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, Sango roçou os lábios nos dele. — Vou cuidar bem do nosso hotel.

— Tenho certeza de que vai — afirmou Miroku, puxando-a mais para perto. — Eu não queria deixá-la agora.

— Estarei aqui quando você voltar. — Sango segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos. — Não se preocupe. Só pense em voltar logo.

Miroku beijou-a de leve e sugeriu:

— Vá dormir um pouco.

— Oh, não! Este é meu primeiro dia inteiro de trabalho.

O rosto dele aparentava calma, mas Sango podia sentir a tensão que o atormentava. Em vez das intermináveis perguntas que queria fazer, ela apenas sorriu e apressou-se para sair.

— Tenho uma porção de coisas a fazer... Conhecer o hotel, inspecionar a cozinha, ver o arquivo no meu escritório e levar minhas coisas para a nossa suíte.

O "nossa suíte" deixou Miroku meio atordoado.

— Faça isso primeiro — pediu, então, segurando-lhe as mãos de novo. — Quero saber que você está na minha cama, Sango, e...

— Seu avião sai em quarenta e cinco minutos, Miroku — interrompeu Kate, enfiando a cabeça pela porta. Tem de correr se quiser pegá-lo.

— Mande que um carro fique na porta, a minha espera.

— Miroku... — Com um meio sorriso Sango forcejou para livrar as mãos das dele —, você vai quebrar meus dedos. — Havia algo no olhar de Miroku que fez sumir o sorriso de Sango.

— O que foi, Miroku?

—Vai dar tudo certo — disse, afinal.

—Sim...

Como queria apagar aquela tensão do rosto dele, Sango sorriu de novo. Então, passou os braços pelo pescoço forte e beijou-o de leve.

— Seja infeliz longe de mim, por favor!

— Vou fazer o possível. Kate tem o número do telefone, se precisar falar comigo.

— Miroku, o carro está esperando.

— Sim, está bem... —Ele deu mais um rápido beijo em Sango. — Pense em mim — ordenou antes de sair.

Com um suspiro, Sango sentou-se na cadeira, ainda quente do calor dele.

— E tenho alguma escolha? - perguntou em voz alta.

Durante a semana seguinte Sango mergulhou na rotina do Monge. Era, decidiu, seu primeiro investimento que não havia sido cuidadosamente escolhido por InuTaisho, e estava disposta a ficar por dentro dele intimamente. Não se importava com olhares observadores, palavras sussurradas por trás de si quando inspecionava os locais de circulação pública ou examinava livros de contabilidade e arquivos de computador. Já esperava por isso. Passou os dias conhecendo o hotel de alto a baixo, as noites no cassino ou em seu escritório nas atividades de gerente. Os fins de noite e as madrugadas passava sozinha na suíte de Miroku.

Durante a semana descobriu duas coisas. Primeiro, o Monge tinha uma organização que agradava as pessoas que dispunham de dinheiro para gastar. Isso significava ter o máximo em clientela, porém exigia um preço. Segundo, a ausência de Miroku era quase uma bênção.

Tinha pouco tempo para sentir sua falta, com todas as coisas que precisava fazer. Só de madrugada, quando ficava sozinha na suíte, percebia quanto se tornara dependente dele. Precisava de sua voz, de seu carinho, da sua presença. Mas, sozinha, tinha oportunidade de provar a si mesma e aos funcionários que era séria e competente na direção do hotel-cassino. E fazia questão disso.

A experiência anterior lhe servia muito. No decorrer dos anos acostumara-se com o padrão dos hotéis finos, tornando-se capaz de analisar um cliente e saber como ele se comportaria, desde o momento do registro até a saída. No ano anterior o _Freedom_ lhe dera outra perspectiva. Entendia os problemas que martirizavam os funcionários, desde o cansaço até o tédio, passando pela falta de roupas de cama e mesa. No primeiro dia já conquistara Kate e Nero. No segundo fora a vez do _chef _da cozinha, do gerente da noite e da chefe dos camareiros e arrumadeiras. Cada uma das conquistas significava uma grande vitória.

Atrás da escrivaninha de nogueira de seu escritório, Sango ficou a par da distribuição semanal do trabalho entre os crupiês. Diretamente diante dela abria-se o painel, oferecendo-lhe a completa visão do cassino. Naqueles momentos saboreava duas sensações simultâneas, de isolamento e de companhia. Uma vez que estava começando a se familiarizar com os padrões do cassino, decidiu dedicar duas horas por dia à documentação, sabendo que se precisassem dela a campainha tocaria no aparelho sobre sua mesa e uma luz indicaria o lugar do hotel em que estava o problema. Dedicou-se inteiramente ao trabalho, determinada a se ocupar de tal maneira que não seria tentada a pegar o telefone e ligar para Miroku, em Las Vegas.

Ele era um homem que precisava ter seu espaço, que não fazia nem esperava promessas. Se quisesse mesmo vencer no final, ela sabia que não podia esquecer-se disso. Se fosse paciente, chegaria o momento em que ele acharia confortável amá-la.

Com um pequeno sorriso, sacudiu a cabeça. Jamais se sentiria confortável amando-o. E nem pretendia sentir-se. Massageando a nuca, franziu a testa ao observar a escala de trabalho. Ficaria bem menos complicado se contratassem mais um crupiê, que funcionaria como curinga. Isso tornaria os horários mais flexíveis e...

Bateram à porta.

— Sim, pode entrar...

Ela não levantou os olhos da tabela. Com um curinga para preencher as folgas, pensou, poderia aliviar mais os turnos.

Então, de repente, um maço de violetas caiu sobre o papel diante de seus olhos.

— Acho que isto vai chamar a sua atenção.

Com o coração disparado, Sango ergueu a cabeça.

— Miroku!

Num piscar de olhos afastou a cadeira e correu para os braços dele. Quando seus lábios se encontraram, Miroku pensou que era a primeira vez que via aquela espontânea e irrestrita alegria no rosto de Sango. O cansaço do vôo, a tensão da semana, tudo desapareceu.

— O que se faz com uma mulher — perguntou —, que é tão gostosa de se abraçar?

Rindo, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e preocupou-se ao reparar no rosto dele.

— Você parece cansado... — Percorreu com a ponta dos dedos as pequenas linhas nos cantos da boca bem feita.

— Nunca o vi tão abatido. Foi assim tão ruim?

— Já passei semanas mais agradáveis...

Virou-a de costas para si e abraçou-a, mergulhando o rosto no pescoço dela, como se quisesse sentir seu cheiro.

Mais tarde, pensou ele, iria contar-lhe sobre o bilhete com letras recortadas de revistas que recebera. Outra ameaça, sem detalhes ou motivos. Apenas a promessa de que ainda não terminara.

— Fiz o que você pediu — acrescentou Miroku, passando a mão na pele que o decote posterior da blusa deixava à mostra.

— Humm... O quê?

— Me senti péssimo sem você.

Sango não riu como Miroku esperava, mas sim, virou-se e passou os braços por seu pescoço. Lutando contra as lágrimas, beijou-o no queixo.

— Você não telefonou — murmurou —, esperei que telefonasse. — Surpreendida pelas próprias palavras ela recuou, engolindo as lágrimas. — Não, não estou reclamando. Sei que você estava ocupado. — Ergueu as mãos, depois deixou-as cair. — E eu também estava. Havia um milhão de coisas... — Sango remexeu nos papeis em sua mesa. —Somos adultos e independentes. A última coisa em que podemos pensar é colocar correntes um no outro.

— Você fala demais quando está nervosa — comentou Miroku.

Voltando-se, ela fitou-o com fúria.

— Não caçoe de mim!

—Engraçado eu ter esquecido desse seu olhar assassino — disse ele, aproximando-se.

Emoldurou o rosto dela com as mãos, gentilmente, olhos nos olhos. Sango sentiu a raiva esvair-se, deixando-a fraca e ansiosa.

— Sango...

Foi mais um suspiro do que uma palavra, enquanto a boca de Miroku encontrava a dela. O terno beijo tornou-se exigente. Era a saudade e o desejo de uma longa semana intensificados pelas bocas ávidas se procurando, pelas mãos que acariciavam com urgência. Depois de uma breve pausa Miroku beijou-a de novo. Mulher alguma, pensou confusamente, jamais o fizera sofrer como aquela.

— Oh Deus como eu a quero, Sango! Quero tanto que não posso pensar em outra coisa se não em estar com. você.

Ela pressionou a face contra a dele, mas a movimentação no espelho bi-direcional chamou-lhe a atenção.

— Pode ser bobagem — admitiu —, mas me sinto... exposta. — Deu uma risada, mas seus olhos permaneciam escuros e apaixonados. — Por que não fecha o painel e me ama?

Uma batida à porta impediu-o de responder. Com longa inspiração, Miroku afastou-a um pouco de si, mas continuou a segurá-la pelos ombros.

— Esqueci que lhe trouxe um presente.

— Mande-os embora— sugeriu Sango —, e me dê o presente depois. — Passou os braços no pescoço dele. —Mais tarde...

Bateram de novo, e uma voz soou lá fora.

— Como é, Miroku? Você já teve seus dez minutos!

— InuYasha?

Sango ficou aturdida, e Miroku observou a alegria que substituiu o espanto no rosto bonito. Beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz, soltou-a.

— Por que não deixa InuYasha entrar?

Sango correu para a porta e escancarou-a.

— InuYasha! Sesshoumaru! — Rindo, ela se lançou nos braços de um, depois do outro. —O que estão fazendo aqui? —perguntou, depois de beijá-los. — O governo estadual e federal não vão entrar em colapso?

— Até mesmo os servidores públicos merecem uns dias de folga de vez em quando — retrucou InuYasha e estendeu os braços, mantendo a irmã longe de si, para admirá-la.

Ele havia mudado tão pouco, pensou. Embora ambos os irmãos houvessem herdado a estrutura física do mãe. Quase magro, pensou Sango, com objetividade de irmã. No entanto, tinha um rosto fascinante, com traços angulosos e marcantes, um sorriso expressivo e olhos que eram de um amarelo tão claros quanto os dela. Os cabelos, loiros, liso naturalmente ao redor do rosto. Olhando-o, ela podia facilmente entender o porquê de sua elevada reputação como advogado e entre as mulheres.

— É... Ela até que não ficou muito feia, não é, Sesshoumaru?

Com as sobrancelhas erguidas ela fitou o irmão mais velho.

— Não... — respondeu ele.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso discreto que combinava com seu jeito sério. Mais parece com _Heathcliff _do que com um senador da República, avaliou ela, enquanto ele acrescentava:

— ...se bem que ainda um tanto magricela. — Segurou-a pelo queixo, fazendo-a virar o rosto para a esquerda e para a direita. — Menina linda — determinou, numa perfeita imitação do modo de falar do pai.

— Afinal de contas, acho que você deveria ter se casado com Kagura Tsukai — disse Sango, docemente. Depois passou um braço pelos ombros de cada irmão. — Como estou contente em ver vocês!

Miroku permanecia de pé junto à mesa de Sango, admirando-os. Ela parecia muito pequena entre os dois homens altos, e pela primeira vez ele notava a semelhança entre Sango e InuYasha, o formato da boca, do nariz e os olhos. Sesshoumaru era uma versão maior e masculina de InuTaisho, no entanto os três não poderiam negar que eram filhos de InuTaisho. Isso estava tão claro agora que Miroku perguntou-se como não descobrira quem era ela no primeiro instante em que a vira.

Viu-os felizes, como parte de uma família, e pensou em Kagome, sentindo uma ponta de remorso. Bem, dera e dava à irmã distante tudo que podia dar, lembrou a si mesmo. Acontece que até então não tinha a menor idéia do que era viver essa básica e eterna amizade, nem de que jamais ocuparia no coração de Sango o lugar que era da família.

— Quanto tempo vocês vão ficar? - perguntou ela, fazendo-os acomodar-se na sala.

— Só o fim de semana - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha fazia um rápido exame do escritório.

— Então, afinal, você aceitou um sócio, opa, desculpe, uma sócia no Hotel Cassino Monge! — disse ele a Miroku. — Ficamos surpresos, depois de você ter recusado papai tantas vezes.

— Eu fui mais persuasiva — garantiu Sango, calmamente.

InuYasha dirigiu a Miroku um olhar de quem não faz perguntas apenas porque já sabe as respostas. Mas em seus olhos havia um aviso sutil, porém claro.

— Vocês ainda não me disseram por que apareceram por aqui deste jeito — observou Sango.

Foi para o lado de Miroku, sentado a sua mesa, enquanto InuYasha se deixava cair numa poltrona e Sesshoumaru ia olhar através do espelho.

— Ficamos sabendo da bomba no hotel de Vegas - respondeu Sesshoumaru. — Telefonei para Miroku e ele me disse que você gostaria de uma visita nossa. — tornou a dar um dos raros sorrisos —E InuYasha e eu pensamos que se viéssemos evitaríamos o aparecimento de papai aqui por algum tempo.

— A última vez que falei com ele — interferiu InuYasha —, comentou que gostaria muito de passar uns dias na praia...

Sango emitiu um som que lembrava o de uma gargalhada contida.

— Creio que vocês já sabem da última proeza dele.

— Parece que deu ótimo resultado — afirmou Sesshoumaru, reparando na mão de Miroku no ombro da irmã.

— Fui tentada a quebrar mais do que simples charuto — resmungou Sango, depois olhou para o aparelho em sua mesa, cuja campainha tocara. — Mesa seis.Não disse! — segurando o braço da Miroku que já ia erguer-se.

— Eu cuido disso. Por que os três não vão para a cobertura e relaxam? Assim que tudo estiver certo aqui embaixo vou me juntar a vocês.

— Posso jogar aqui, agora que você é meio dona de tudo? — indagou InuYasha.

— Claro, desde que jogue apostando as quantias baixa. que sempre apostou — Sango já estava saindo da sala. Com uma praga abafada, InuYasha esticou as longas pernas.

— Só porque eu costumo deixá-la ganhar de mim no pôquer...

— Costuma deixá-la ganhar, coisa nenhuma! —contrapôs Sesshoumaru. — Ela é que costuma massacrá-lo. Você não disse muita coisa ao telefone, Miroku — continuou, voltando as costas para o espelho. — Pode contar o que aconteceu em Vegas?

Com um sacudir de ombros, Miroku tirou um charuto do bolsinho.

— Era uma bomba de fabricação caseira, muito compacta. Estava no porão, bem debaixo de uma das mesas de bingo. O FBI está fazendo uma lista de ex-empregados, de clientes que perderam altas somas, de extorsionários conhecidos por esse método de ação. Não ponho muita fé nisso. Houve vários telefonemas ameaçadores, mas não conseguiram localizar as chamadas e não reconheci a voz. Eles não têm muito por onde começar. — Enquanto acendia o charuto, por cima do ombro de Sesshoumaru seu olhar fixava-se em Sango no salão, de pé, falando com um cliente. — É impossível rastrear todos que perderam nos meus cassinos, se é que este é o motivo da bomba.

— Você acha que não é? — indagou InuYasha e seguiu o olhar de Miroku até sua irmã.

— É apenas um palpite. — Miroku levantou-se, inquieto.

— Houve uma ameaça feita há uns dois dias, mas nada de específico, apenas o bastante para me demonstrar que haveria algo mais.

— Nada de onde, quando e como? — insistiu InuYasha.

— Não. — Miroku deu-lhe um sorriso sombrio. – Claro que eu poderia fechar todos os meus hotéis — deu uma tragada furiosa no charuto —, mas recuso-me a fazer isso.

Com esforço, controlou a fúria impotente. Estava sendo perseguido. Sabia disso como se houvesse visto uma sombra atrás de si.

— Quero que Sango vá para casa até isto ser resolvido — disse, seco. — Por isso pedi que viessem aqui, só vocês dois poderão convencê-la.

InuYasha respondeu com uma curta risada e Sesshoumaru fitou Miroku por algum tempo.

— Ela irá — disse Sesshoumaru —, se você for com ela.

— Maldição, Sesshoumaru! Não vou me esconder num buraco enquanto alguém brinca com a minha vida!

— E Sango vai? — rebateu Sesshoumaru.

— Ela tem apenas metade da sociedade em um dos meus cinco hotéis — argumentou Miroku. — Se alguma coisa acontecer com este, o seguro cobrirá as perdas. —Os olhos violeta foram para o espelho atrás dele. — Tenho mais do que este investimento para proteger.

— Você é bobo se pensa que isso é tudo que Sango quer — murmurou Sesshoumaru.

Miroku voltou-se para ele, dando liberdade à raiva que contivera durante uma semana.

— E o seguinte, tenho um mau pressentimento a respeito disso tudo. Alguém quer me pegar, e ela está muito perto, Sesshoumaru! Quero que Sango fique a salvo, em um lugar onde nada possa acontecer-lhe. Creio que podem entender isto. Pelo amor de Deus, ela é irmã de vocês!

— E o que ela é para você? — indagou InuYasha, suave.

Furioso, Miroku voltou-se para ele, com mil imprecações querendo escapar-lhe dos lábios. Fixou nos olhos âmbar e tão diretos quanto os de Sango.

— Tudo — respondeu antes de voltar-se de novo para o espelho. — Ela é tudo para mim!

Naquele momento a porta abriu-se e Sango entrou.

— Problema resolvido. Eu apenas...

Sentiu de imediato a tensão que pairava na sala. Devagar, olhou os homens um a um, aproximou-se dos irmãos, depois foi para junto de Miroku.

— O que há?

— Nada. — Esforçando-se por manter-se calmo, ele apagou o charuto e pegou-lhe a mão. — Já jantou?

— Não, mas...

Deliberadamente Miroku olhou para Sesshoumaru e InuYasha.

— Podemos mandar subir alguma coisa, a não ser que vocês queiram comer no restaurante.

— Eu acho que vou ao cassino tentar a sorte. — InuYasha ergueu-se com naturalidade. — Sesshoumaru pode me acompanhar para impedir que eu perca um mês de salário. Alguma dica, maninha?

— Tente e perca no quarto caça-níqueis — respondeu ela, rindo.

— Oh, mulher de pouca fé! — citou ele e puxou a orelha da irmã. — Vejo você amanhã.

— Amanhã, bem tarde — avisou Sesshoumaru, enquanto ia para a porta. — Não vou conseguir arrancar esse doido das mesas de jogo antes das três.

Sango esperou até que a porta se fechasse atrás deles.

— Miroku, o que está acontecendo?

— Estou cansado. — Ele pegou-a pelo braço. — Vamos subir.

— Miroku, não sou boba. — Seguiram pelo corredor até o elevador particular. — Senti que algo ia explodir aqui dentro quando entrei. Está zangado com Sesshoumaru e InuYasha?

— Não. E nada tem a ver com você.

A fria e indiferente resposta a fez ficar na defensiva.

— Olhe aqui, não estou querendo me meter na sua vida, mas como parece que meus irmãos estão envolvidos, acho que mereço uma explicação.

Na voz de Sango ele reconheceu mágoa e raiva. Queria entrar logo no elevador, tomá-la nos braços e fazê-la parar com as perguntas, desfazendo assim sua própria ira e tensão. Mas quando as portas do elevador se abriram ele forçou-se a pensar friamente. Podia usar a própria raiva para conseguir o que queria.

— Não é nada que lhe interesse — afirmou, com indiferença. — Por que não pede o jantar enquanto tomo um banho?

As portas do elevador se abriram e, sem esperar resposta, ele entrou na suíte. Espantada demais para reagir, Sango entrou atrás. O que havia acontecido com aquele desesperado, tempestuoso, porém completo entendimento que havia entre eles? Por que Miroku a tratava como uma estranha? Ou pior, reconheceu ela, como uma confortável amante que se pode pôr de lado quando bem entender? De pé, no meio da sala, Sango tentava se enfurecer, mas só conseguia ficar mais angustiada. Sabia o risco que estava correndo e parecia-lhe estar perdendo o jogo.

Não. Fechando as mãos com força, sacudiu a cabeç que ele tomasse banho e comesse em paz. Então, iria explicar a Miroku o que esperava dele. Obrigou-se a ir até o telefone. Precisava manter-se muito calma. Apertou o botão do serviço de quarto.

— Aqui é a srta. Taisho. Quero um filé e uma salada de alface.

— Claro, srta. Taisho. Como quer o filé?

— Queimado — resmungou ela.

— Como?

Dominando-se, ela explicou:

— É para o sr. Houshi. Tenho certeza de que sabem como ele prefere.

— Claro, srta. Taisho. Subirá já.

— Obrigada.

Todo mundo saltava quando se tratava de Miroku Houshi, pensou amargurada ao desligar o telefone. Foi até o bar e preparou um uísque com gelo.

Quando Miroku voltou para a sala Sango estava sentada no sofá, enquanto o garçom arrumava a mesa para o jantar na mesa de vidro. Ele vestia um robe que se abria no peito quando enfiava as mãos nos bolsos.

— Você não vai comer? — perguntou, ao ver que na mesa havia um só lugar.

— Não. — Ela tomou um gole de uísque. — Pode jantar.

— Abriu a bolsa, pegou uma nota de um dólar e deu ao garçom. — Obrigada.

Assim que o rapaz se retirou, Miroku sentou-se à mesa.

— Pensei que você ainda não havia jantado.

— Não estou com fome — respondeu ela, simplesmente.

Miroku sacudiu os ombros e começou a comer a salada, sem sentir o gosto.

— Pelo visto, não houve grandes problemas aqui desde que fui embora.

— Nenhum que eu não pudesse resolver. Aliás, tenho algumas sugestões pessoais. Acho que o hotel e o cassino rendem pouco.

— Você fez um bom investimento — ele cortou um bocado da carne.

— Você pensa assim.

Sango estendeu um braço sobre o encosto do sofá. A blusa com vidrilhos negros cintilou. Fitando-a, Miroku nada mais queria a não ser correr para ela, tirar-lhe a saia e blusa de seda negra e acariciar de novo a branca pele macia e o cabelo castanho. Espetou um pedaço de carne com o garfo.

— O hotel parece ter atingido o lucro máximo no último ano — disse, tranqüilamente. — Não é necessário que nos dediquemos a ele vinte e quatro horas por dia. —Incapaz de continuar comendo, serviu-se de café. — É bom você ir pensando em voltar para sua casa.

O copo que Sango levava à boca parou no meio do caminho.

— Casa? — repetiu, tolamente.

— No momento não preciso de você aqui — reforçou Miroku. — Achei que talvez seja mais prático que vá para casa, ou para qualquer outro lugar que queira, e vir quando eu não estiver aqui.

— Sei... — Cegamente, Sango pôs o copo na mesinha de centro e ergueu-se. — Não tenho intenção de fazer o papel de sócia silenciosa, Miroku. — A voz dela soava clara e firme, mas ele pôde ver que as lágrimas assomavam-lhe aos olhos. — Nem tenho intenção de entrar para a categoria de excesso de bagagem. É muito simples voltarmos ao nosso acordo original e esquecer uma noite errada. — Como sentiu que as mãos começavam a tremer, ela tomou o restante da bebida. — Vou pegar minhas coisas e ir para minha suíte.

— Droga, Sango! Quero que você vá para casa!

Vendo que ela lutava bravamente com as lágrimas, Miroku sentiu algo quebrar-se em seu íntimo. Para se defender, ergueu-se e aproximou-se dela.

— Não quero que fique aqui.

Ouviu-a respirar fundo e seu olhar clarear, tornando-se seco e vazio, o que era mil vezes mais terrível do que vê-la chorar.

— Não precisa ser cruel, Miroku — murmurou ela. — Você já foi bem claro. Vou para minha suíte, mas sou dona da metade deste hotel e vou ficar aqui.

— Ainda não assinamos o contrato — lembrou-a Miroku.

Ela ficou parada, olhando-o, por um longo momento.

— Você está mesmo desesperado para livrar-se de mim... — Sango olhou para o copo vazio em suas mãos. — Se eu fosse esperta não teria dormido com você antes de estarmos com o contrato assinado.

Enraivecido, ele tirou o copo das mãos dela e atirou-o contra a parede.

— Não! — Puxando-a para si, escondeu o rosto nos cabelos dela. — Não posso fazer deste modo... Não posso deixar que pense isso.

Ainda chocada e ferida, Sango não se mexeu, apenas pediu:

— Por favor, deixe-me ir.

— Sango, ouça-me, por favor! Ouça-me — repetiu ele enquanto a segurava pelos ombros e sacudia. — Antes que eu fosse para Las Vegas recebi uma carta endereçada a mim, pessoalmente. Quem quer que tenha planejado colocar a bomba lá quis que eu soubesse que não havia terminado. Ele ainda pretende me atacar um dia, em algum lugar. Há mais do que dinheiro envolvido nisso. É pessoal, entende? Você não está segura a meu lado.

Ela o fitou enquanto aquelas palavras penetravam a dor.

— Você disse aquelas coisas porque acha que ficarei em perigo se permanecer aqui?

— Queria tirá-la disto tudo.

Reagindo, Sango passou os braços nos ombros dele.

— Você não é melhor do que meu pai — acusou, furiosa. — Como ele, quer decidir a minha vida com seus planos e esquemas. Sabe o que me fez? — As lágrimas subiram de novo e ela as conteve. — Sabe o quanto me magoou? Não pensou, em nenhum momento, em me dizer a verdade?

— Eu já disse — retrucou ele, em batalha com a irritação e o desejo. — Você vai embora?

— Não.

— Sango, pelo amor de Deus...

— Espera que eu faça minhas malas e saia correndo? — ela interrompeu-o. — Que me esconda porque alguém pode plantar uma bomba no hotel, um dia? Por que não me diz para arranjar uma torre de marfim em algum lugar e ir morar nela? Droga, Miroku! Estou nisto tanto quanto você.

— O hotel está completamente coberto pelo seguro, e se algo acontecer você não vai perder seu investimento.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— Seu idiota!

— Sango, seja razoável.

Quando os olhos castanhos claros se abriram a fúria brilhava de novo neles.

— E você está sendo razoável, por acaso?

— Só sei que eu a amo! — Ele sacudiu-a de novo. — Sei que você significa para mim mais do que tudo na vida e não vou me arriscar a perdê-la!

— Então, como pode me dizer que vá embora? — gritou ela de volta. — Quem se ama fica junto.

Olharam-se, cada qual percebendo o que havia dito. O aperto das mãos de Miroku se suavizou nos ombros dela, depois ele a soltou.

— Faça isso por mim, Sango.

— Qualquer outra coisa que me peça, mas isso não.

Ele voltou-lhe as costas e foi para a janela. Lá fora o sol estava mergulhando no mar. Traços de fogo, nuvens douradas... Igual a mulher atrás dele.

— Eu jamais amei alguém — murmurou Miroku. — Meus pais, minha Irmã, talvez, mas eles saíram da minha vida há muito tempo e consegui sobreviver sozinho. Mas acho que não sobreviverei sem você. Apenas o pensamento de que qualquer coisa pode lhe acontecer me aterroriza.

— Miroku... — Sango se aproximou, abraçou-o por trás e, apoiou o rosto nas costas dele. — Você sabe que não há garantias, apenas probabilidades.

— Joguei com probabilidades a minha vida inteira, mas com você não quero isso.

— Eu também faço minhas escolhas — lembrou-o — Você não pode mudar este fato. Não posso deixar você. Diga-me de novo — pediu ela, antes que Miroku pudesse falar —, e desta vez não grite. Sou tão suscetível ao amor quanto você...

Quando ele se voltou de frente para ela, Miroku traçou o desenho dos lábios queridos com a ponta do dedo.

— Eu sempre achei que "amo você" era tão vulgar... até agora! — Substituiu o dedo pelos lábios, sempre com um roçar gentil. — Eu amo você, Sango.

Ela suspirou quando sentiu a blusa deslizar-lhe pelos ombros.

— Miroku — murmurou quando ele a ergueu nos braços.

—Hum?

— Não vamos contar ao meu pai! Detesto quando ele se diverte com a desgraça alheia.

Rindo, ele a levou para a cama.

Ia fazer amor com ela gentilmente. Parecia-lhe o certo depois de ter visto tanta dor nos olhos dela. Sango era preciosa para ele, vital para sua vida, uma parte permanente de seus pensamentos. Macia, cálida, apertou-a contra si. Queria fazer um amor gentil, mas ela o deixava louco.

As pequenas mãos já o estavam livrando do robe e passeando por seu corpo. Os lábios de Sango já lhe tocavam o rosto, mordiscando-lhe os lábios, brincando, atormentando, pedindo...

Miroku praguejou enquanto tentava tirar-lhe a saia, e a risada rouca o fez perder a cabeça. Talvez até a machucasse, pois não conseguia controlar as mãos que estavam ansiosas por acariciar e apertar. Ela apenas arqueou-se sob ele, com abandono, enquanto o sangue rugia nos ouvidos de Miroku que, sem perceber, falou na língua de seus ancestrais, ameaças, promessas, palavras de amor e de guerra que já não sabia diferenciar.

_Sango ouviu as ásperas palavras, ao mesmo tempo primitivas e eróticas, que ele pronunciava contra sua pele. Agora nada mais havia em Miroku do sofisticado e elegante jogador, mas apenas um homem alucinado pela paixão. E ele era dela, pensou selvagemente enquanto as mãos másculas a tocavam deliciosamente. Sentiu o odor almiscarado do homem, um cheiro que as melhores colônias não diluíam, e escondeu o rosto no ombro dele, querendo absorvê-lo todo. Mas o desejo não permitia que ficasse inativa. Quente, ávida, a boca de Miroku procurou a de Sango exigindo não rendimento, mas sim agressão. __Deseje-me!__ ,__ ele parecia dizer. Precise de mim! E ela respondeu com uma torrente de carícias apaixonadas._

_Sango pensava que Miroku já lhe havia mostrado tudo que havia para conhecer na primeira noite de amor. Como era possível ainda haver tantas delícias e segredos? Ele parecia ser um poço sem fundo de energia e desejo. Beijou-a, lambeu-a entre as pernas, e uma porção de violentas explosões irromperam no corpo de Sango. As imagens juvenis que criara de como fazer amor, palavras ternas, toques suaves, empalideciam, insignificantes, diante do que os dois faziam e sentiam. E era exatamente por aquilo que ela ansiava: tempestade e fúria._

_Com os lábios desesperadamente unidos, eles se tornaram um só ser, uma insaciável e única forma._

Com os olhos ainda fechados, Sango espreguiçou-se languidamente.

— Oh, Deus, como me sinto bem!

Até mesmo aos seus ouvidos a própria voz parecia o ronronar de uma gata satisfeita.

— Eu também — concordou Miroku e acariciou as curvas acentuadas do corpo de Sango.

Com uma risada, ela se levantou, esticando os braços acima da cabeça. Na meia luz do amanhecer ele viu os cabelos cor de terra cascatearem pelas costas nuas quando o corpo dela se arqueou.

— Quer saber, Miroku? Estou morrendo de fome.

— Você disse que não estava com fome — lembrou ele.

Levantando-se também, passou um braço pela cintura dela e a fez cair de novo na cama.

—Não estava. — Sango rolou para cima dele. — Agora estou. Depois de cobrir-lhe o rosto de beijos, mordeu o lábio dele. — Estou faminta!

— Pode comer o resto do meu filé.

— Está frio — opôs ela. Começou a rir e o riso abafou-se quando mordeu o pescoço másculo. — Não pode pensar em mais nada?

— Admiro sua disposição. — Ele beijou-a, alisou-lhe os cabelos e a fez aninhar a cabeça em seu ombro. — Quer que eu chame o serviço de quarto?

Sango deu um longo e profundo suspiro.

— Daqui a pouco. Eu amo você, Miroku.

Ele fechou os olhos e rodeou-a com os braços, apertando-a contra si.

— Eu estava imaginando quando você iria me dizer isso.

— Eu não disse? — Sorrindo, Sango apertou-se contra peito dele. — Como?! Eu o amo — começou, pontuando as palavras com beijos. — Eu adoro você. Estou fascinada por você. Eu desejo você.

— Para começar, acho que está bom. — Pegou a mão dela e beijou todos os dedos, devagar. — Sango...

— Não. — Rápida, ela colocou a mão sobre os lábios dele. — Não me peça de novo. Não vou para lugar algum e não quero brigar com você, Miroku. Não agora. — Encostou a face na dele — Parece que a minha vida inteira esperei para me sentir assim. Este momento não é mais do que um prelúdio. Pode parecer loucura, mas acho que eu sabia que tudo ia mudar na minha vida desde o minuto em que ergui a cabeça e vi você. — Ela riu de novo, feliz. — E pensar que eu estava muito intelectualizada naquela noite para acreditar em amor à primeira vista...

— Seu intelecto fez as coisas demorarem um bocado para acontecer — afirmou Miroku.

— Ao contrário. — Sango deu um sorriso altivo. Foi o que fez as coisas acontecerem direitinho. Cheguei aqui com a idéia de ser sua sócia para que tivéssemos tudo em partes iguais até que eu o convencesse de que não poderia viver sem mim.

— Foi, mesmo?

Ela riu.

— E funcionou.

— Você é uma grande convencida, Sango!

Dando-lhe um leve puxão de cabelos, Miroku saiu da cama.

— Comprei isto para você em Ogasawa.

— Um presente? — Ela se ajoelhou e estendeu a mão — Adoro presentes.

— Pequena feiticeira interesseira! — Ele colocou a caixinha na mão estendida.

O riso de Sango silenciou quando a abriu. Dois pequenos brincos em forma de cata-vento, cravejados de ametistas e brilhantes, cintilaram à luminosidade do amanhecer. Ela lembrou-se de como os havia admirado ao vê-los à luz do sol, na vitrina da joalheria. Hesitante, tocou-os com a ponta do dedo como se temesse que fossem uma ilusão e sumissem.

— Miroku, são fabulosos! — murmurou, erguendo os olhos para ele. — Mas, por quê?

— Porque combinam com você, que não quis comprá-los... E porque — passou a mão pelo rosto dela —, eu já havia decidido naquele momento não deixar que saísse da minha vida. Se você não tivesse vindo, eu iria buscá-la e a traria para cá.

— Mesmo que eu não quisesse? — Sango começou a sorrir.

— Avisei-a que essa é uma velha tradição da minha família. — Ele empurrou-lhe os cabelos para trás das orelhas. — Ponha-os. Quero ver se ficam como os imaginei em você.

Sango pegou os brincos e colocou-os no delicado lóbulo das orelhas. Ainda ajoelhado na cama, Miroku tornou a pôr os cabelos dela para trás.

— Quero ver...

E não foi apenas um olhar.

A pele de Sango era suave, cor de morena. Os cabelos, quando ele os soltou, desceram em ondas selvagens. Usando nada mais do que o cintilar dos brilhantes e o refulgir arroxeado das ametistas, como seus olhos, ela parecia uma exótica criação de sua fantasia. O desejo que flamejou nos olhos de Miroku contagiou-a.

Com um emocionado sorriso nos lábios, Sango abriu os braços para Miroku.

* * *

**Comentário: Que capitulo mais cuti cuti e emocionante**

**Gente, mil desculpas pela demora! Prometo que isso nao vai mais se repetir.**

**Nao vai dar tempo de responder as reviews mas nao se equeçam que todos estao no eu kokoro!**

**Beiiiiijoa =*****


	8. Feel Me, Touch Me, Lost Me, Love Me

**Ultimo capitulo com 17.062 palavras**

* * *

**Capítulo Oito**

Espreguiçando-se com luxúria, Sango pensou em levantar. Se Miroku já não houvesse ido lá para baixo a ideia de ficar na cama seria mais atraente. Ficou envolta nos lençóis de seda, bem no lugar em que haviam dormido abraçados.

Sabia que ele ainda estava preocupado. Apesar de ele não haver murmurado mais do que palavras doces ao seu ouvido antes de descer, ela sentira sua tensão controlada. Uma vez que Miroku estava convencido de que a bomba plantada no Vegas Monge era dirigida a ele e um prelúdio de mais atentados, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para acalmá-lo. Podia apenas permanecer a seu lado, tentando convencê-lo que ela não corria perigo, que podia tomar conta de si.

Homens, pensou com um sorriso. Não importava quanto fossem liberais, eles simplesmente não podiam aceitar o fato de que as mulheres podiam cuidar de si mesmas. A última coisa que ela iria fazer era ficar sentada em Osaka enquanto o homem que amava estava do outro lado do Oceano Pacífico em São Francisco. Não era lógico, disse a si mesma enquanto saía da cama. Acreditava no que havia dito a ele na noite anterior: pessoas que se amam ficam juntas.

Miroku não se acalmaria enquanto a polícia não pegasse quem plantara a bomba no hotel, e isso poderia levar meses, se é que ele seria apanhado. O autor do atentado poderia desistir, ao ver seus planos arruinados, ou esperar dias, semanas, meses, antes de atacar de novo.

Pegando um robe do closet, considerou essa possibilidade, depois afastou a preocupação. Quer o prendessem ou não, Sango não compartilhava a opinião de Miroku de que o homem tentaria de novo. Provavelmente mandara a carta por frustração ao ver que falhara seu plano de extorquir dinheiro. Isso fazia mais sentido do que alguém querendo atingi-lo por motivos pessoais.

Ele não estava sendo objetivo, decidiu enquanto amarrava o cinto. Aqueles hotéis faziam parte de sua vida de tal maneira que não conseguia vê-los como os demais os viam: edifícios que haviam custado um monte de dinheiro. O homem apostara e perdera. Ele devia saber que as autoridades estavam investigando e que Miroku tomaria providências para sua maior segurança. Quem planta bombas é covarde, disse a si mesma, e um covarde não se arrisca a ser pego. Com o tempo Miroku reconheceria essa lógica.

Quando ouviu as batidas à porta Sango automaticamente olhou para o relógio de cabeceira. Cedo demais para a arrumadeira, pensou, indo para a sala. Quem poderia ser? Colocou a mão na maçaneta, e as palavras de Miroku, da noite anterior, ecoaram em sua mente. _Você não está segura a meu lado._

Subitamente inquieta, espiou pelo olho mágico. Em seguida disse a si mesma que aquilo era uma bobagem, abriu a porta e sorriu para o irmão.

— Você deve ter perdido depressa ontem, se já está de pé tão cedo — comentou.

InuYasha fitou-a por instantes, antes de entrar.

— Não é assim tão cedo — ele olhou ao redor. — Vim falar com Miroku.

— Ele acabou de sair. — Sango fechou a porta e ajeitou os cabelos despenteados para trás. — Foi para o escritório há uns quinze minutos. E Sesshoumaru?

A afeição de InuYasha por Miroku oscilava porque Sango era sua irmã. Sua irmã caçula, pensou, e estava na suíte dele vestida apenas com o robe de seda que lhe dera no Natal anterior.

— Está tomando café — respondeu InuYasha andando pela sala.

— Bem, você sempre foi o primeiro á se levantar de manhã — lembrou Sango. — E eu sempre achei esse seu hábito de mau gosto. Aceita um café? É uma das poucas coisas essenciais que temos na cozinha.

— Sim, aceito.

Ainda tentando lidar com o choque que tivera ao se conscientizar de que sua irmã não era apenas sua irmã, InuYasha a seguiu.

A cozinha espaçosa surpreendeu-o; paredes e piso brancos, armários, fogão em preto-fosco, pia em mármore branco veiado de preto. Sango colocou a cafeteira em cima do balcão e convidou o irmão:

— Sente-se.

— Você parece estar bem à vontade aqui — InuYasha não pôde impedir-se de dizer.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar entre zangado e divertido.

— Eu moro aqui.

Aborrecido, ele sentou-se num dos bancos altos.

— Não há dúvida de que Miroku age rápido.

— Eis uma observação chauvinista demais para o liberal promotor público — comentou Sango, medindo o pó de café. — De outro ponto de vista pode-se dizer que eu agi rápido.

— Vocês se conheceram no mês passado.

Sango sacudiu a cabeça e foi pegar as xícaras.

— InuYasha, lembra-se de Luke Dennison?

— Quem?

— Ele tinha acabado de entrar na faculdade e eu tinha quinze anos. Você o encurralou num canto do estacionamento do cinema e lhe disse que se pusesse as mãos em mim quebraria todos os ossos dele!

Viu um sorriso iluminar o rosto de InuYasha quando ele se lembrou.

— E ele nunca pôs, não é?

— Nunca... — Sango foi até o irmão e segurou-lhe as duas. orelhas. — Já não tenho quinze anos, InuYasha, e Miroku não é Luke Dennison.

Inclinando-se, ele também segurou as orelhas dela, puxando-a mais para si.

— Eu amo você — beijou-lhe a face rapidamente.

— Então, fique contente por mim. Miroku é tudo que eu quero.

Soltando-a, InuYasha ajeitou-se no banco.

— Ele disse a mesma coisa de você.

Viu a alegria iluminar os olhos da irmã.

— Quando?

— Ontem, quando pediu a mim e a Sesshoumaru para convencê-la a ir para casa por algum tempo. — InuYasha ergueu a mão quando a alegria se transformou em ira. —Não salte na minha jugular, San! Nós dois nos recusamos. Sango suspirou, aliviada.

— Miroku acha que quem plantou aquela bomba tem algum outro motivo além de simples extorsão. Por isso enfiou na cabeça a ideia de que não estarei em segurança se ficar aqui. — Ela fez um gesto de desalento com as mãos. —Simplesmente, ele não consegue ser lógico ou prático a esse respeito.

— Ele a ama.

A tempestade que se formava dentro de Sango desfez-se no mesmo instante.

— Eu sei. Mais uma razão para eu ficar ao lado dele. Diga-me — ela inclinou-se sobre o balcão para aproximar-se mais dele —, o que você faria?

— Se eu fosse Miroku faria tudo para você ir embora. Se eu fosse você — continuou antes que a irmã começasse a gritar —, não me mexeria daqui.

— Nada pior do que a mentalidade legal, analítica — murmurou Sango enquanto o café coava. — Por que não me conta algo sobre você? Algumas fascinantes mulheres na sua vida... Ou seu estilo é apenas trabalhar?

— Consigo reservar um tempo para recreação — e mereceu um sorriso da irmã que se voltou para servir o café. — Decidi voltar para a advocacia particular.

— Verdade? — Surpreendida, ela o fitou. — Não é uma decisão muito súbita?

— Na verdade, não. — Ele pegou a xícara. — Venho pensando no assunto há algum tempo. Sesshoumaru é político, tem paciência para ser. — Sacudiu os ombros e tomou um pouco de café. — Sinto falta do tribunal, de julgamentos, e a burocracia não me dá tempo para isso.

— Sempre adorei ver você no tribunal. — Sango sentou-se num banco do outro lado do balcão. — Havia algo ameaçador em seu estilo, como um cão selvagem rodeando uma fogueira e perdendo a paciência.

InuYasha riu.

— Eis a voadora imaginação dos Taisho em ação de novo!

— Estão entoando louvores ao nome da família? — Perguntou Sesshoumaru da porta da cozinha.

Sango voltou-se para ele com um sorriso acolhedor. Sua expressão alterou-se sutilmente ao ver o homem ao lado do irmão.

— Sesshoumaru queixou-se de que foi abandonado — comentou Miroku. — Esse café dá para mais dois?

— Dá e acabei de fazê-lo.

Ela estendeu-lhe a mão, Miroku pegou-a e beijou-a antes de se dirigir para a cafeteira.

— Sesshoumaru, você quer?

— Sim, obrigado — respondeu ele, olhando para a irmã.

— InuYasha não me disse quanto perdeu ontem à noite — observou Sango, enquanto Sesshoumaru se encostava no balcão.

— Oh, até que a sorte dele estava boa...

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar intencional para InuYasha, que o retribuiu calmamente.

Sango ergueu as sobrancelhas e avisou InuYasha:

— É melhor você não ter tentando sua sorte com alguma das minhas crupiês.

— A loira de olhos castanhos — Sesshoumaru advertiu.

— _InuYasha!_ — Sango olhou-o com espanto e divertimento — Ela mal completou vinte e um anos...

— Não sei do que ele está falando. — Calmo, InuYasha tomou seu café. — Sesshoumaru estava ocupado, tentando impressionar uma ruiva com seus pontos de vista sobre política estrangeira.

— Não acredito, ATÉ VOCÊ SESSOUMARU?? — Sango voltou-se para Miroku que saboreava o café — Bem, parece-me que nem as funcionárias e nem as clientes estão a salvo se deixarmos estes dois soltos por aí.

— Você pode manter o olho neles hoje à noite, durante o show do jantar.

Miroku deu uma xícara para Sesshoumaru antes de abrir a geladeira em busca de leite.

— Eu devia ter avisado vocês.

Sango voltou-se para os irmãos enquanto entrelaçava os dedos nos de Miroku.

— Ele tem o hábito de organizar coisas sem perguntar nada a ninguém — acrescentou, rindo. — Mas desta vez, pelo menos, vou gostar do show do jantar. É a estréia da BoA. Creio que Miroku pode ser persuadido a apresentá-la a vocês se jantarem conosco.

— A que horas é o jantar? — InuYasha e Sesshoumaru perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Rindo, Sango se pôs de pé.

—Pobrezinhos! Balance uma moreninha sexy diante do nariz deles e irão onde você os quiser levar. Vou tomar um banho e me vestir. — Ficou na ponta dos pés e roçou a boca na de Miroku. — Estarei lá embaixo em meia hora.

Enquanto ela ia para o quarto ouviu InuYasha perguntar:

— Onde BoA vai ensaiar hoje à tarde, Miroku?

Durante o banho Sango apanhou-se rindo. Se InuYasha enfiasse na cabeça de encontrar BoA não precisaria da apresentação de Miroku para engajar uma encantadora conversa com ela. InuYasha Taisho tinha, mais do que beleza para encantar as pessoas.

Pensou na reação dele ao encontrá-la na suíte de Miroku. Fora mais por carinho, decidiu. Notara também o longo olhar que Sesshoumaru lhe dera ao entrar na cozinha com Miroku. Assim que seus irmãos ficassem a sós, teve certeza, iriam falar sobre seu relacionamento com Miroku, provavelmente discutiriam a respeito e então lhe dariam seu apreciável apoio. Sempre fora assim entre os três.

Por um instante, com a água quente correndo sobre o corpo, Sango sentiu uma onda de piedade por Miroku. Ele jamais conhecera de fato a segurança, o vínculo nem a frustração dos laços familiares. Talvez com o tempo ela pudesse lhe mostrar. Quem sabe no dia em que tivessem filhos.

Deliberadamente, pôs a cabeça sob a água. Estava indo longe demais. Ele a amava, mas isso não queria dizer que estivesse pensando em casamento e filhos. Miroku fora um solitário por tanto tempo e o amor deles era tão novo! Filhos significavam lar, e ele jamais quisera ter um. Escolhera um tipo de vida sem permanência. E o nômade que existia nele havia sido, e era, parte da atração que exercera sobre ela. Era loucura ficar sonhando com mudanças quando mal tinham vivido quarenta e oito horas sob o mesmo teto.

No entanto, ele falara na irmã duas vezes, e em ambas Sango percebera uma ponta de tristeza. Miroku não voltara as costas para sua família, mas sim, havia sido forçado pela circunstâncias a viver sem ela. Se um dia ele quisesse uma, prometeu Sango a si mesma, ela estaria ali para isso.

Saiu do chuveiro, enxugou-se, envolveu a cabeça com uma toalha e, cantarolando, passou creme hidratante no corpo. Brevemente, revisou o que deveria fazer naquele dia e concluiu que estaria com tudo pronto até o momento de se arrumar para o jantar. Mas não se ficasse cismando no banheiro o dia inteiro, lembrou a si mesma, vestindo o roupão. Quando voltava para o quarto, retirando a toalha da cabeça, a porta que dava para a sala abriu-se.

— Miroku! Você me deu um susto! Pensei que tivesse ido lá para baixo.

Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, ele a olhou lentamente, dos pés à cabeça.

—Não...

_Por que será_, pensou Sango, _que quando ele me olha desse jeito faz meus joelhos se tornam de geléia?_

— Sesshoumaru e InuYasha? — perguntou para disfarçar a perturbação.

— Desceram para competir por BoA, eu acho.

— Detesto perder essa cena! — Ela dirigiu-se para o closet.

— O que vai fazer?

— Vestir-me. — Ela riu. — O que acha que vou fazer?

— Acho que seria uma perda de tempo vestir-se, desde que vou tirar tudo em seguida.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar por cima do ombro.

— De qualquer modo, creio que Kate ficaria surpresa se eu fosse para meu escritório de roupão.

Ele sorriu, insinuante.

— Acontece que você não vai sair deste quarto.

— Miroku, não seja ridículo. — Com outra risada, Sango começou a pegar as roupas. — Tenho uma porção de coisas para fazer antes do jantar e...

As demais palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta, e todo o ar saiu-lhe dos pulmões quando foi jogada de costas na cama.

De pé, ao lado, ele assentiu.

— Gosto de você numa cama desarrumada.

— E mesmo? — Sango ajoelhou-se. — E eu gostaria de saber de onde você tirou a idéia de me jogar desse jeito. — Quando ela pôs as mãos na cintura o roupão escorregou num ombro. Lembrou-se daquele dia, no mar...

— Não é a primeira vez, mas se pensa que pode fazer disso um hábito...

— Eu sei. Ninguém empurra um Taisho — murmurou ele, enfiando o indicador no V do roupão.

— Isso mesmo. — Ela afastou a mão dele e tirou os cabelos da testa. — Lembre-se disso na próxima vez que sentir um impulso incontrolável de me empurrar.

— Vou me lembrar. Desculpe...

Com um sorriso contrito, ele retirou a mão. Sango ia sair da cama quando, de súbito, viu-se deitada de costas, com ele por cima.

— Miroku! — Lutando contra o riso, empurrou-o. — Quer parar? Preciso me vestir.

— Oh, ela tem que se vestir! Então, vou ajudar.

Com um gesto rápido, ele abriu completamente o roupão.

— Pare! — Divertida, sem jeito e excitada, ela lutou contra ele. — Miroku, não estou brincando! A arrumadeira pode entrar a qualquer instante.

— Ela só virá à tarde. — Ele encontrou uma pequena pinta na curva da cintura delgada e beijou-a, fazendo Sango gemer. — Avisei a chefe dela.

— Você... — Com energia renovada, ela tentou libertar-se. — Você fez de novo! — Conseguiu livrar os braços, porém ele prendeu-os outra vez, segurando-lhe os pulsos acima da cabeça. — Não lhe ocorreu que posso ter outros planos? Que talvez eu não queira passar a tarde na cama com você?

— Acho que tenho boas chances de persuadi-la — brincou ele.

— Oh! — As pernas deles se entrelaçaram quando ela se debateu, tentando escapar.

— Está bem, então vamos ficar aqui lutando até as cinco horas. .

— Não tem graça, Miroku! — Ela engoliu o riso. Estou falando a sério.

— Muito a sério! — Ele rolou o corpo de modo que Sango ficasse por cima. — Agora é a sua vez... — Antes que ela piscasse estava embaixo dele de novo —, e agora é a minha.

— Claro! — Sango afastou os cabelos dos olhos. Bonita esta luta em que estou quase nua e você inteiramente vestido.

— Tem razão. — Ele cobriu-lhe o rosto com pequenos beijos. — Por que não toma alguma providência? Minhas mãos estão ocupadas.

Ela não pôde conter o profundo gemido quando Miroku passou as mãos ao longo de seu corpo.

— Seu louco... — disse, ofegante. — Miroku...

— Paro? — perguntou ele ansioso, o olhar atento no rosto dela, as mãos acariciando.

—Não.

Enfiando os dedos nos cabelos dele, ela o beijou.

Era sempre a mesma coisa e sempre única. Cada vez que seus lábios se encontravam, Sango sentia aquele enervante choque de calor, seus ossos pareciam diluir-se e seu corpo se transformava mima espécie de massa de sensibilidade, respondendo ao dele com vibração, como se tudo estivesse acontecendo pela primeira vez. Esquecendo-se que ele lhe pedira que o despisse, Sango entregou-se à primeira e mansa onda de prazer.

_Miroku sentiu que ela se rendia, uma rendição que sabia ser apenas o prelúdio de uma excitação alucinada e de frenética exigência. Regozijou-se com o breve instante de controle total. Ela era uma mulher forte e voluntariosa, que se encontrava nas mãos dele. Saber disso o tornou gentil, e ele acariciou-a com uma ternura da qual nunca se imaginara capaz. Será que o amor fazia tanta diferença?, perguntou-se enquanto deslizava os longos dedos na macia pele de marfim._

_Seus lábios tocaram os dela, fazendo-a emitir um leve som de prazer. Os olhos de Sango, entreabertos, encontraram os dele. Quando Miroku seguiu o desenho dos lábios dela com a ponta da língua, as pálpebras tremeram. Roçou-lhe de leve a boca com a sua, saboreando-a, e só então percebeu que suas mãos haviam parado, apertando-a contra si. Todo o seu empenho estava em fazer suas bocas se unirem, e o poder que sentira pouco antes tornou-se também submissão, a mesma de Sango. Sentiu-se fraco diante dela, mas não teve medo._

— _Eu te amo — murmurou contra os lábios dela. — Nem sei quanto te amo._

_O beijo foi profundo, suave e mais excitante que todos os que provara._

_Então, a língua dela passou entre seus lábios e tocou a dele para não perder a mínima sensação. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Miroku, fazendo-o compreender que agora o poder estava com ela._

_Sango deslizou o finíssimo pulôver de lã acima da cabeça dele, o que fez com que suas bocas se separassem, mas apenas por segundos. Com movimentos rápidos, ele livrou-se da roupa, e as mãos dela tornaram-se exigentes, tocando, roçando. Ele podia vê-la na mente, esguia e branca sobre sua pele morna, as longas unhas arranhando-o de leve. Desceu a boca para uni mamilo e foi surpreendido pelo odor dela, que o fez pensar em mornas noites de verão, em amores selvagens sobre o solo coberto por um verde tapete de grama. Com beijos cada vez mais ansiosos cobriu-lhe a parte interna do braço, e quando lambeu a pele suave, veiada de azul, a paixão fez o corpo esguio arquear-se._

_Sango rolou de modo a ficarem ambos de lado, frente a frente, e abraçou-o. Não sentiu o farfalhar dos lençóis de cetim sob o corpo, já que o roupão escorregara até abaixo de suas pernas. Tudo que sentia era a estrutura forte, rija, e a umidade quente da boca dele em sua pele. — Quando Miroku deslizou para baixo ela ofereceu-lhe todos os lugares secretos que ele havia descoberto na noite anterior. Nenhum outro homem despertaria nela o tórrido, incontrolável desejo que a consumia e ao mesmo tempo a tornava forte. Com um movimento súbito, acompanhado por Miroku, ela se encontrou de novo em cima dele, a boca gulosa, as mãos rápidas, espertas. Ele gemeu, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos morenos, ainda úmidos, fazendo-a movimentar-se com maior urgência. Miroku era lindo, tão lindo!, foi tudo que ela pôde pensar enquanto o acariciava e lambia._

_Uma leve camada de suor cobria a pele. Sango podia sentir-lhe o gosto salgado, enquanto passava a boca pelo peito forte, sentindo as depressões das costelas e a pele marcada pela cicatriz, até chegar ao ventre liso e firme._

_Então, as mãos dele a seguraram e a fizeram subir até sua boca tocar a dele. E Sango sentiu seus gostos misturados de um modo que fez sua cabeça girar. O corpo dela passou a agir como se tivesse vida própria, deslizando até que o sexo de Miroku a penetrou. A sensação violenta a fez gritar e arquear as costas, fremente. Mas ele puxou-a para si e enterrou as mãos em seus cabelos boca contra boca, no momento em que fundiu-se com __ela._

_Sango mal podia respirar, mas enquanto lutava pelo ar, seu corpo continuava a mover-se, no mesmo ritmo que o dele._

_Os braços dela o rodeavam, os dele a rodeavam. O abraço mútuo apertou-se convulsivamente quando chegaram ao auge do gozo. _

Minutos depois jaziam imóveis na cama, como uma só pessoa, com a respiração ofegante.

— Não posso ter você o bastante... — Miroku suspirou.

— Nunca terei...

— Nunca — Sango ergueu um pouco a cabeça do ombro dele —, nunca tenha o bastante de mim, sempre queira mais.

Ficaram ali, parados, até sua respiração se acalmar e arrepios cessarem de percorrer-lhe os corpos saciados. Com a palma da mão no peito dele, ela sentia o bater do coração tornar-se mais lento, forte e firme.

— Só há você — disse Miroku, orgulhoso do amor que sentia. — Só existe você para mim.

Sango ergueu de novo a cabeça para fitá-lo.

— Amor que não tenha loucura não é amor. — Sorrindo, passou a mão pelo rosto dele. — Até agora eu não sabia disso e só sei que não quero sarar desta loucura.

Ele levou a mão dela aos lábios.

— Quer dizer que a intelectual Sango Taisho quer ser louca?

Franzindo o nariz, ela dobrou os cotovelos sobre o peito dele e encarou-o.

— Não tem que misturar meu intelecto nisto.

— É o que me fascina — riu Miroku. — E é um lado seu que ainda não conheço. Até que ponto você é inteligente?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Bem, esta é uma pergunta abstrata.

— E também sabe ser evasiva! — Rindo, ele empurrou os cabelos dela para trás dos ombros. — Quantos diplomas você tem?

— A pergunta anterior nada tem a ver com esta. E você, quanto é inteligente, Miroku?

— Sou inteligente o bastante para perceber quando estou apaixonado de verdade por alguém... Então, não está louca para dedicar-se à política ou à advocacia, como seus irmãos?

— Não. Primeiro, eu estava louca para aprender, depois, louca para ser, existir, viver. Agora — ela mordeu o lábio inferior —, estou louca pelo homem mais maravilhoso do mundo.

— Hum! — Ele a beijou longamente. — Não acha que dirigir um hotel-cassino é desperdiçar tudo que aprendeu?

— Claro que não. O que aprendi servirá para alguma coisa e sempre escolhi o que preferia fazer. De que adianta ter diplomas se a gente não aproveita a vida? — Com um suspiro, ela se deixou cair sobre o peito dele outra vez. — Eu não estudei para ter uma porção de diplomas pendurados na parede, mas sim, porque queria aprender, era curiosa. Por que você tem e dirige hotéis?

— Porque sou bom nisso.

Sango riu.

— E é esta a razão pela qual me tornei uma estudante profissional. Mas começou a ficar repetitivo e fácil. No mundo há muitos desafios e constante variedade de pessoas. Além disso — acrescentou com ar maroto —, também sou boa nisso.

— Nero acha que você tem classe.

O sorriso de Sango tornou-se tão maroto quanto sua voz.

— Ele é muito perspicaz... Por que não o colocou no cargo de gerente?

— Nero não se interessou. — Miroku desceu a mão pela espinha dela. — Ele gosta de sua posição não-oficial de leão-de-chácara. Vou mandá-lo para Malta no ano que vem.

— Quer dizer que comprou o cassino lá?

— Vou comprar. — Pensativo, ele fitou-lhe o rosto. —Estou pensando em ter uma sócia.

Viu o sorriso nos olhos dela antes mesmo de os lábios se curvarem.

— Está? Então, suponho que posso fazer meu lance?

Ele curvou a mão na nuca de Sango.

— Quanto antes, melhor — murmurou, puxando-a para si e beijando-a.

Quando o telefone tocou ele praguejou, zangado. Sango riu e escondeu o rosto no vão do seu pescoço enquanto ele atendia.

— Houshi.

Ouvindo a voz de Kate alterada, quando sempre era tão calma, a tensão tomou conta dele, e Sango pôde senti-la.

— Está bem, Kate. Desço agora mesmo. — Depois de desligar, ele beijou os cabelos dela. — Precisam de mim lá embaixo.

— Esse é o problema de morar no trabalho. – Com um suspiro resignado, ela rolou para o lado e espreguiçou-se. — Vou descer também.

Vestindo-se, Miroku perguntou-se o que seria melhor, ela ficar ali em cima ou descer. Decidiu que seria melhor Sango ficar na cobertura.

— Você não teve nenhum dia de folga em uma semana. Fique aqui descansando, que eu volto já. Por que não pede um almoço para nós?

A ideia de ter Miroku ao seu lado uma tarde inteira era tentadora. Sango tratou de esquecer a papelada em sua mesa.

— Está bem... Daqui a uma hora?

— Sim, perfeito.

Preocupado, ele tomou o elevador. Kate o esperava, quando saiu. Em silêncio, estendeu-lhe um envelope branco.

— Steve encontrou-o no balcão da recepção. Assim que eu o vi... — Ela calou-se, procurando se controlar. — É igual ao que você recebeu em Vegas, não?

— É... — Miroku respondeu, enquanto verificava atentamente seu nome em letra de forma. Teve o impulso de rasgar o envelope sem ler o conteúdo, mas pegou um estilete na escrivaninha e passou-o cuidadosamente pelo lado do envelope. Tirou um papel e desdobrou-o.

**AINDA NÃO TERMINOU.**

**VOCÊ TEM UMA DÍVIDA A PAGAR.**

— Chame o segurança — disse a Kate, enquanto lia a frase mais uma vez. Respirou fundo antes de acrescentar:

— E a polícia.

Sango vestiu jeans e um suéter preto de lã angorá. Ia ser bom ficar um dia inteiro na preguiça, decidiu, com roupas confortáveis e sem fazer nada. Miroku e ela não tinham passado nenhum dia inteiro juntos depois de Ogasawa.

Isso a fez pensar nos brincos que ele lhe dera. Ia usá-los naquela noite, pensou, enquanto abria uma gaveta da penteadeira para pegar a caixinha. Tinham muita importância porque ele os comprara para ela antes de se tornarem amantes.

Que homem estranho ele era, refletiu. Tão frio em alguns aspectos, tão introspectivo, no entanto capaz de gestos cheios de ternura. As violetas em sua suíte no primeiro dia, champanhe ao café da manhã... E sob tudo aquilo havia uma latente, controlada violência. Ele a excitava sob todos os aspectos.

_Até que ponto você é inteligente?_ Sango riu ao lembrar-se da pergunta de Miroku. Inteligente o bastante para saber que sou uma mulher feliz, respondeu em silêncio. Procurando de novo na gaveta, pegou a moeda de vinte e cinco centavos com duas caras que conseguira enquanto Miroku se encontrava em Las Vegas. Com um sorriso, examinou-a, depois guardou-a no bolso da calça jeans. Inteligente o bastante para guardar um ás na manga, acrescentou, em pensamento, com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

Ao ver seu reflexo no espelho, o sorriso tornou-se uma expressão de espanto. Os cabelos haviam secado naturalmente e desciam, lisos e despenteados, dos lados do rosto. Devem estar embaraçados, pensou, pegando a escova. Ia dar um jeito neles antes de ligar para o serviço de quarto. Miroku não iria se zangar se tivesse que esperar um pouco pelo almoço, concluiu, enquanto escovava os cabelos vigorosamente. Dobrando o corpo e a cabeça para a frente, cerrou os dentes, e escovou os cabelos por baixo.

— Ufa! Um minuto! — gritou para as insistentes batidas à porta.

Com certeza, um de seus irmãos levara a melhor com BoA, e o que perdera a parada viera se lamentar. Ainda escovando os cabelos, foi abrir a porta.

— Não espere que eu dê um jeito se... Oh!

— Camareiro — disse-lhe um rapaz magro, de sorriso tímido.

Miroku decidira que arrumassem o quarto antes do almoço, concluiu ela. Típico. Devia tê-la avisado.

— Posso voltar mais tarde, se...

— Oh, não. Eu estava pensando em outra coisa. — Sango sorriu e abriu a porta o bastante para ele entrar com o carrinho de limpeza. —Você é novo aqui, não?

— Sim, senhora. É o meu primeiro dia.

Isso explicava o nervosismo dele, pensou Sango, e tornou-se ainda mais acolhedora.

— Fique à vontade — disse ao rapaz. — Não vou atrapalhá-lo. — Fez um gesto com a escova, já virando as costas para ele. — Por que não começa pela cozinha, enquanto eu...

Algo foi colocado sobre sua boca e nariz. Surpresa demais para se assustar, Sango segurou o braço que a imobilizava e tomou ar para gritar. Inalou algo adocicado e forte, que fez sua cabeça girar. Reconhecendo aquele cheiro, ela passou a lutar freneticamente contra as nuvens escuras que se adensavam diante de seus olhos.

Oh, Deus, não! Os braços dela penderam, a escova caiu de sua mão. Miroku...

— O recepcionista encontrou-o em cima do balcão — disse Miroku ao tenente Renicki. — Ninguém viu quem o colocou lá. Foi durante a mudança de turno, quando todos estavam ocupados.

— Sei. Tolo ele não é... — O policial segurou a folha de papel com a ponta dos dedos e colocou-a num saco plástico. Preciso voltar para a Delegacia e mandar isto ao laboratório, mas vou deixar alguns homens à paisana de guarda.

— Tenho seguranças em todas as áreas públicas.

O tenente Renicki ergueu as grossas e grisalhas sobrancelhas. _Não é a mesma coisa, pensou, mas esse é um homem frio_. Ficou olhando Miroku acender um charuto com mãos firmes. Poucos conservam tanta calma.

— Tem inimigos, sr. Houshi?

Miroku deu-lhe um olhar brando.

— Pelo jeito, sim.

— Alguém, especificamente?

—Não.

— É a primeira ameaça que recebe desde que voltou de Nevada?

—É.

O tenente abafou um suspiro. Pessoas como Houshi faziam-no sentir-se como um dentista tentando arrancar um dente relutante.

— Contratou ou despediu alguém, recentemente?

Como resposta, Miroku apertou o botão do intercomunicador.

— Kate, verifique com o departamento do pessoal se contratamos ou dispensamos alguém nos últimos dois meses. Depois, peça que os demais hotéis também verifiquem.

— Coisa maravilhosa, o computador! — disse o policial, quando Miroku desligou. — Meu filho adolescente praticamente se casou com um... — Como não teve resposta, sacudiu os ombros arredondados. — Vou verificar pessoalmente a sua segurança. Para plantar uma bomba, ele precisa primeiro entrar aqui.

— Ele já entrou — lembrou Miroku.

— Verdade. — O tenente ficou olhando a fumaça do charuto subir. — O senhor poderia fechar o hotel... A única mudança na expressão de Miroku foi apenas um leve estreitar de olhos.

—Não.

— Foi o que pensei. — Renicki levantou-se. — Meus homens serão discretos, sr. Houshi, mas temos que fazer uma pesquisa de rotina. Virei falar com o senhor depois de interrogar os recepcionistas.

— Obrigado, tenente.

Miroku esperou até a porta fechar-se atrás do policial e apagou o charuto com tanta força que o partiu em dois. Já tivera antes a sensação de estar sendo perseguido, mas agora quase podia sentir a respiração do perseguidor em sua nuca. Ele estava ali, se não no hotel, em algum lugar muito perto. À espreita. Sango ia voltar para Osaka nem que ele tivesse que amarrá-la e jogá-la dentro do avião.

Ficou sentado até que se controlou. Não queria convencer Sango com gritos e ameaças. O único modo seria fazê-la compreender que a presença dela ali o impedia de ser completamente racional. Se ela fosse embora, ele poderia pensar com mais clareza e talvez encontrasse as respostas.

Pegou de novo o intercomunicador.

— Kate, vou subir. Passe os telefonemas para minha suíte.

Ergueu-se e foi para o elevador. Enquanto subisse, poderia pensar na melhor maneira de manter Sango e os irmãos fora do hotel.

Assim que entrou na sala, ele olhou para a mesa junto à janela como se esperasse ver Sango ali, pronta para almoçar. Ficou vagamente surpreso ao verificar que a mesa não estava posta. Ele demorara um pouco mais que a uma hora combinada para voltar. Pensando que ela talvez tivesse adormecido, foi para o quarto. A cama desarrumada desta vez não lhe despertou desejo, mas sim uma inexplicável angústia. Chamando por ela, foi para o banheiro.

Pairava no ar o perfume suave de Sango. Ver o banheiro vazio fez a angústia aumentar. Não seja idiota disse a si mesmo_. Ela não está amarrada a esta suíte. Pode ter saído por mil razões. Mas estava me esperando... Ela teria telefonado._

Como podia ter certeza disso? Enquanto voltava para a sala, Miroku lembrou a si mesmo que não estavam juntos por tempo suficiente para conhecerem os hábitos um do outro. Ela poderia ter descido até a butique para escolher um vestido.

Inclinando-se, Miroku pegou a pequena escova de cabelos esmaltada do chão. Por um instante sua mente ficou em branco, e não fez mais do que fitar a escova, imóvel. Disse a si mesmo que parasse com aquilo. Estava sendo alarmista. Sango entraria na suíte a qualquer momento. Era bem dela deixar as coisas espalhadas na suíte inteira. Não que fosse desmazelada ou sem cuidados...

Pegou o telefone e discou um número.

— Procure Sango Taisho pelo pager.

Ficou segurando a escova, enquanto esperava. A blusa com vidrilhos negros, que ele despira dela na madrugada, estava no sofá. Em algum momento ela a pegara do chão e jogara ali. Então, por que havia deixado a escova no chão?

— A srta. Taisho não responde ao bip do pager, sr. Houshi.

Miroku sentiu formar-se um nó no estômago. Apertou de tal modo o cabo da escova que seus dedos ficaram brancos.

— Localize Sesshoumaru ou InuYasha Taisho e mande-os ligar para cá.

Olhando para o relógio, Miroku viu que havia se passado meia hora do horário que marcara com Sango.

O telefone tocou.

— Houshi.

— Miroku, é InuYasha.

— Sango está com você?

— Não, Sesshoumaru e eu estávamos...

— Vocês a viram?

— Não, desde hoje de manhã.

Nos dez anos que conhecia Miroku, pensou InuYasha, aquela era a primeira vez que percebia uma ponta de pânico em sua sempre controlada voz. Sentiu como se uma pedra de gelo lhe descesse pela espinha.

— Por quê?

A garganta de Miroku estava apertada e ele continuou calado, olhando para a escova por mais alguns segundos.

— Ela desapareceu.

InuYasha sentiu o receptor do telefone tornar-se úmido contra a mão.

— Vou já para aí.

Em minutos, Miroku abria a porta para os irmãos de Sango.

— Ela deve ter saído por algum motivo — disse InuYasha, assim que entrou. — Procurou saber se o carro dela está aí?

— Não. — Miroku amaldiçoou a si mesmo e pegou o telefone de novo. — Houshi. A srta. Taisho pediu o carro para sair?

Esperou, impaciente, enquanto InuYasha dava largas passadas pela sala e Sesshoumaru permanecia a sua frente, fitando-o. Miroku ouviu a resposta do encarregado da garagem e desligou.

— O carro dela ainda está lá.

Talvez ela tenha ido dar um passeio na praia sugeriu Sesshoumaru.

— Ela ficou de me esperar aqui, faz mais ou menos meia hora. — A ansiedade transparecia na voz de Miroku.

— Ia pedir almoço para nós, mas chequei com o serviço de quarto e não foi feito nenhum pedido. Achei isto no chão, diante da porta de entrada.

Sesshoumaru pegou a escova da mão de Miroku. Lembrava-se do antigo jogo de penteadeira que Sango havia ganhado ao completar dezesseis anos. Era uma das poucas coisas que ela guardava com o maior carinho.

— Vocês discutiram?

Miroku girou nos calcanhares e ficou de frente para InuYasha, tentando se controlar.

— Escute — disse InuYasha, rápido —, San tem gênio explosivo. Quando fica zangada, é capaz de sair sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém. Neste caso, caminharia pela praia até se acalmar.

— Não, não discutimos — respondeu Miroku —, estivemos fazendo amor. — Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos para livrar-se da desconfortável sensação de umidade. — Recebi um telefonema do meu escritório. Haviam deixado um envelope endereçado a mim sobre o balcão da recepção. Era mais uma ameaça.

Sesshoumaru colocou a escova de Sango cuidadosamente sobre a mesa.

— Miroku... — Ele esperou até que os furiosos olhos verdes encontrassem os dele. — Chame a polícia.

Como uma exclamação no final de sua frase, o telefone tocou. Miroku agarrou-o.

— Sango... — começou.

— Está à procura dela por todo lado? — A voz era abafada, e era impossível identificar se quem falava era homem ou mulher. — Peguei a sua _onna_, Houshi. Não é assim que se diz "mulher" em língua de renegado?

O telefone foi desligado.

Por alguns segundos, Miroku ficou imóvel, como se fosse de pedra. Sentiu gosto de cobre na boca e reconheceu a sensação: medo.

— Ele a pegou — ouviu alguém dizer e custou a dar-se conta de que era a sua própria voz.

Numa cega onda de fúria, arrancou o telefone da parede e jogou-o longe.

— O desgraçado pegou Sango!

O tenente Renicki olhou ao redor na sala de estar da suíte de Miroku e decidiu que era mais acolhedora do que esperara. O homem que conhecera lá embaixo agora estava sombrio e seus traços pareciam de granito. O olhar dele não se, desviava do telefone caído perto da parede, do outro lado. Águas profundas são calmas na superfície, refletiu.

O homem alto, loiro, que olhava pela janela era InuYasha Taisho, o importante jovem advogado que estava na promotoria do Estado. O outro, também alto, caucasiano e de cabelos de um incomum loiro quase platinado, que não tirava os olhos de uma escova de cabelos que tinha nas mãos, era Sesshoumaru Taisho, senador da República, um crítico da ala esquerda de língua afiada.

O policial voltou-se de novo para Miroku.

— Então, cá estamos de novo.

Os olhos de Miroku encontraram os do tenente, demonstrando furor e um gelado controle.

— Eu desci para ver o envelope que deixaram para mim em cima do balcão da entrada. Sango ficou. Passava um pouco do meio-dia. Combinamos almoçar aqui dentro de uma hora. Atrasei-me cerca de meia hora e quando cheguei vi que ela havia desaparecido. Fiquei preocupado e quando encontrei a escova de cabelos dela no chão chamei o serviço de comunicação interna e pedi que a chamassem. Como ela não respondeu, mandei chamar seus irmãos. Quinze minutos atrás recebi um telefonema.

— Sim, aparentemente do seqüestrador — disse Renicki, sem saber se estava aborrecido ou divertido com a fria descrição de Miroku. — Gostaria que me dissesse o que ele falou, exatamente.

Miroku dirigiu ao policial um longo e intenso olhar.

— Ele disse que pegou a minha _onna_.

Prestes a explodir, InuYasha voltou-se, dando as costas para a janela.

— Droga, isto não vai nos levar a parte alguma! Por que você não está procurando por ela?

O tenente Renicki fitou-o com olhos cansados e pacientes.

— É justamente o que estamos fazendo, sr. Taisho.

— Ele vai telefonar de novo — disse Sesshoumaru, calmamente. Ergueu os olhos da escova para fitar o policial. — Ele deve saber que entre Miroku e a minha família podemos pagar uma alta soma para ter San de volta. — Olhou brevemente para Miroku. — Se é que o motivo é dinheiro...

— Vamos trabalhar por enquanto nessa premissa, senador — retrucou o tenente com voz neutra. — Poremos uma escuta no seu telefone, com sua permissão, sr. Houshi.

— Faça o que for preciso.

Pela primeira vez, depois do telefonema, InuYasha olhou para Miroku.

— Onde está o conhaque?

— O quê?

— Você precisa de uma bebida. — Como Miroku apenas balançasse a cabeça, InuYasha voltou a falar. — Bom, eu vou beber alguma coisa antes de contar a meus pais. Miroku sentiu um forte aperto no estômago e indicou:

— Nesse armário.

O telefone tocou nos outros aposentos da suíte. Sem esperar pela aprovação do policial, Miroku foi atender na cozinha, pois não tinha coragem de entrar no quarto.

— Houshi. — Apertando, com desânimo, voltou e avisou o tenente: — É para você.

Sesshoumaru e InuYasha conversavam em voz baixa.

— Sesshoumaru vai falar com nossos pais — disse InuYasha. — Entende-se melhor com eles, que com certeza vão querer vir para cá.

Miroku lutava para que o pânico e a dor não se apoderassem dele.

— Sim, claro.

Ao sair da cozinha, o tenente Renicki deu com três pares de olhos fitando-o.

— Meus homens encontraram um carrinho de limpeza abandonado na garagem, e foi encontrado um trapo ensopado em éter nele. Tudo será enviado para o laboratório.

Pelo jeito, foi assim que Sango saiu daqui sem ser vista.

Chegando mais perto, o policial pôde ver que os dedos de InuYasha que seguravam o copo estavam brancos nas juntas e que havia uma raiva horrorizada no olhar de Sesshoumaru. Na expressão de Miroku nada se modificara.

— Temos sua descrição da srta. Taisho, sr. Miroku, porém uma fotografia ajudaria. O aperto no estômago de Miroku passou para a garganta.

— Não tenho nenhuma.

— Eu tenho... — Desajeitado, InuYasha pegou a carteira.

— Vamos pôr uma escuta na sua linha agora mesmo, sr. Houshi. — O tenente pegou a foto que InuYasha lhe estendia.

— Vamos gravar tudo que for dito. Quanto mais tempo o senhor conservar o homem na linha, melhor. Seja o que for que ele diga, insista em falar com a srta. Taisho antes de concordar com qualquer coisa. Ainda não temos certeza absoluta de que ela esteja com ele.

E viva, acrescentou só para si. .

— E se ele recusar? — perguntou Miroku.

— O senhor se recusa a fazer o acordo.

Miroku forçou-se a sentar-se. Se ficasse de pé começaria a andar e se andasse perderia o controle.

— Não — disse, sem qualquer expressão.

— Miroku — começou Sesshoumaru, antes que Renicki falasse — , o tenente tem razão. Temos que ter certeza que San está com ele e bem. — _É a San_, pensou enquanto fazia um tremendo esforço para manter a voz calma. _A nossa San!_ — Se você deixar claro que não pagará o resgate se não falar com ela, ele a porá ao telefone.

_Você tem uma dívida a pagar_. As palavras flamejaram na mente de Miroku. _Mas Sango, não_, pensou desesperado. _Deus, Sango, não!_

— E depois que eu tiver falado com ela — argumentou Miroku —, concordarei com todos os termos dele. Não vou negociar e não quero procurar ganhar tempo.

— O dinheiro é seu, sr. Houshi — sorriu o tenente Renicki.

— Gostaria que o senhor ouvisse com atenção a voz do homem, quando ele ligar. Há chances de que disfarce a voz, mas o senhor poderia reconhecer uma frase, uma inflexão.

Houve uma rápida batida à porta e o tenente foi abrir.

Enquanto ele permaneceu afastado, falando em voz baixa com um policial, InuYasha aproximou-se de Miroku, oferecendo-lhe o conhaque. Pela segunda vez, ele fez que não.

— A polícia vai pegá-lo — disse InuYasha, necessitando ouvir essas palavras em voz alta.

Devagar, Miroku ergueu os olhos.

— E quando o fizerem — afirmou, calmo —, eu o matarei.

Sentindo-se grogue e dolorida, Sango acordou, bocejando. Tinha adormecido, pensou. Perderia a hora da aula se não Nada disso... Não. Tinha que ir para o cassino, e Riku Miroku... Não. Miroku ia subir para almoçar e ela ainda não pedira o almoço.

Quis levantar-se, porém seus olhos recusavam-se a abrir. Percebia uma luminosidade e tinha uma sensação desagradável no estômago. Enjôo, pensou vagamente. Mas nunca enjoava, como... A porta, lembrou-se. Alguém batera à porta. A náusea aumentou e com ela veio o medo. Reunindo todas as suas forças, Sango abriu os olhos.

O quarto era pequeno e escuro, cortinas pesadas cobriam a janela. Havia uma mesa consolo, de baixa qualidade, contra uma parede; acima dela, um espelho empoeirado, e, junto à janela, uma cadeira-de-balanço. Não havia lâmpada, apenas o buraco correspondente no teto. Ela sabia que era dia graças à pouca luz que se filtrava pela fenda entre as cortinas. Mas como sua noção de tempo estava distorcida, não sabia que dia era.

Certa vez alguém pintara as paredes de amarelo-claro, mas a cor escurecera e agora mais se parecia com o amarelado sujo das páginas de livros velhos. Sango estava no meio de uma cama de casal, sobre uma colcha de chenilha. Quando quis mover o braço direito, descobriu que estava algemada à cabeceira da cama. Foi então que o medo se sobrepôs ao aturdimento.

O camareiro, lembrou-se. _Éter_. Oh, Deus, como pudera ser tão idiota? Miroku a avisara... Miroku, pensou de novo, mordendo o lábio. Ele deveria estar desesperado. Será que a estava procurando? Será que chamara a polícia? Talvez pensasse que ela apenas fora dar um passeio.

_Tenho que sair daqui_, disse a si mesma e arrastou-se para a cabeceira a fim de verificar as algemas. O rapaz devia ter algo a ver com a bomba de Las Vegas. Era incrível! Ele parecia pouco mais que um adolescente. Mas era adulto o bastante para seqüestrar, lembrou a si mesma amargamente, sacudindo em vão as algemas. Foi então que ouviu passos. Sentou-se e esperou, imóvel.

Havia planejado tudo perfeitamente, pensou Naraku, enquanto erguia o telefone. Sequestrar a mulher debaixo do nariz de Houshi havia sido arriscado, mas tão gratificante! Mais do que a bomba, decidiu, tamborilando com os dedos na mesa. Dera tempo suficiente a eles para encontrar a bomba porque não queria ferir ninguém além de Houshi. Mas o que conseguira agora fora perfeito.

Ela era bonita, pensou. Houshi pagaria para tê-la de volta. Mas antes de pagar, sofreria. Naraku tinha certeza disso. Para aliviar a própria tensão, lembrou a si mesmo quanto havia sido esperto. Enquanto Miroku ia para Las Vegas, ele vinha para São Francisco. Antes ele se criticara não ter começado pelo hotel da Costa Leste, mas agora estava até satisfeito.

Notara Sango na primeira noite que fora ao cassino depois ficara sabendo que era sócia de Miroku. Fizera algumas perguntas disfarçadas nos lugares certos e descobrira que era muito mais do que sócia para ele. Então, armara seu plano.

No começo, estava assustado. Tirar uma mulher do hotel seria mais difícil do que plantar uma bomba nele. Mas observara. Ninguém olhava duas vezes para as pessoas com o uniforme branco de camareiro. Depois de estudar os movimentos de Sango por alguns dias, concluíra que havia uma passagem particular que ligava a suíte da cobertura diretamente aos escritórios. Provavelmente um elevador raciocinara. Era assim que os ricos faziam as coisas. Depois de colocar a carta sobre o balcão de recepção, fora paciente; passara a maior parte do tempo nos caça-níqueis, esperando.

Quando viu que Miroku descera, soube que era tempo de agir. Roubar o uniforme havia sido tão fácil quanto deixar a carta. Ninguém reparava num jovem inofensivo, com roupas simples. Tivera que obrigar-se a ir devagar, com calma. Dissera a si mesmo que devia dar dez minutos depois que Miroku descesse para subir pelas escadas até o terceiro andar e trocar a roupa pelo uniforme de camareiro num quartinho de depósito, depois simplesmente sairia andando calmamente, empurrando um dos carrinhos de limpeza que havia lá.

Lembrava-se de como seu coração batera descontrolado ao dirigir-se para o elevador de serviço. Havia uma chance de ela não estar na suíte ou que chegasse à porta justamente quando Miroku estivesse voltando. Quando ela abrira a porta e sorrira, ele quase perdera a calma. Então, lembrara-se de Houshi, e o resto fora fácil.

Levara menos de cinco minutos para colocar o corpo inerte no carrinho, cobri-lo com a roupa de cama e descer para a garagem, onde seu carro esperava.

Com Sango deitada no assento de trás, coberta com uma manta, ele saíra tranquilamente.

Talvez houvesse usado éter demais, refletiu, ou... Foi então que ouviu um gemido. Levantou-se de um salto para levar uma xícara de chá para ela.

Quando abriu a porta, Sango estava sentada com as costas na cabeceira da cama. Olhou-o assim que entrou e não parecia assustada como ele esperava que estivesse. Imaginou se estaria em estado de choque e esperava que ela começasse a gritar a qualquer instante.

— Se você gritar — ele falou em voz baixa —, vou ser obrigado a amordaçá-la e não quero fazer isso.

Pela xícara que ele trazia, Sango percebeu que sua mão tremia. Um sequestrador nervoso, observou, podia ser mais perigoso do que um calmo. Tratou de controlar o impulso de gritar.

— Não vou gritar.

— Eu lhe trouxe chá. — Ele chegou mais perto. — Você deve estar com enjôo...

Ele se movia, notou Sango, como alguém que se aproximasse de um animal acuado. Esperava que ela estivesse aterrorizada, compreendeu. Bem, não errara completamente. Seria mais vantajoso para ela se não perdesse o controle, por isso forçou-se a manter a calma. A primeira coisa que queria saber era onde ele guardava a chave das algemas.

— Estou, sim. Por favor... — Ela fez a voz tremer. Posso usar o banheiro?

— Tudo bem, não vou machucar você.

A atitude dele era de quem queria tranquilizá-la. Colocou a xícara sobre a mesa e deu um passo à frente. Tirou uma chave do bolso do jeans e enfiou-a na algema que prendia o pulso de Sango.

— Se você tentar fugir ou começar a gritar vou ter que detê-la de qualquer jeito. — Ele abriu a algema e fitou-a. — Entendeu?

Sango assentiu. Deu para perceber que ele era forte enquanto, em silêncio, levou-a até o banheiro.

— Vou ficar aqui perto da porta — avisou. — Se não bancar a esperta nada lhe acontecerá.

Concordando novamente com um movimento de cabeça, Sango entrou no banheiro. Imediatamente compreendeu que não havia esperança de fuga por ali. Não havia janela. Uma arma, quem sabe? Uma rápida busca mostrou que só havia a barra do pendurador de toalha, que era irremovível. Mordeu os lábios enquanto o medo e o desânimo tomava conta dela. Precisava encontrar outra saída. Ia encontrar outra saída.

Abriu a torneira de água fria da pia e, lavou o rosto. Precisava manter-se calma e alerta, assim como não devia subestimar o homem do outro lado da porta. Ele era mais perigoso ainda porque estava tão assustado quanto ela. Não. Iria demonstrar que estava mais assustada, decidiu. Poderia encolher-se de medo e choramingar para que ele não percebesse que estava observando, à espera da primeira chance de fuga. Primeiro, teria que saber quais eram os planos dele.

Abrindo a porta, deixou que ele a segurasse pelo pulso de novo.

— Por favor, o que vai fazer comigo?

— Não vou machucá-la — garantiu Naraku de novo, levando-a para a cama. — Ele vai pagar para tê-la de volta.

— Quem?

Viu fúria nos olhos dele.

— Houshi.

— Meu pai tem mais dinheiro — começou ela, depressa.

— Ele...

— Não quero o dinheiro do seu pai! — Diante da violenta explosão, ela não precisou fingir que estremecia.

— Houshi! Ele é quem deve pagar. Vou sangrá-lo até que fique sem nada.

— Foi você... foi você que plantou a bomba no hotel de Vegas?

Naraku entregou-lhe a xícara de chá. Sango considerou a possibilidade de jogá-la no rosto dele, depois decidiu não fazer isso. Se estivesse quente a ponto de queimá-lo ele com certeza recuaria e a chave das algemas ficaria fora de seu alcance.

—Sim.

Sango fitou-o, atenta. Havia tanta tristeza no rosto e nos olhos dele que o estômago dela se apertou.

— Por quê?

— Ele assassinou meu pai. — Naraku respondeu e saiu do quarto.

_Por que ele não telefona?,_ perguntou-se Miroku, tomando outra xícara de café. Se ele a machucar... Olhou para baixo e viu que batera a xícara na mesa, bem longe do pires. Colocando-a no lugar, acendeu um charuto. Atrás dele, na sala de estar, dois investigadores jogavam baralho.

InuYasha andava de um lado para outro, e Sesshoumaru estava a caminho do aeroporto para pegar Inu Taisho e Izaoi. A extensão telefônica da sala havia sido consertada e estava ligada a um aparelho de escuta.

Esperavam.

Nuvens se acumularam no céu, e a sala ficou quase às escuras. Ia chover à noite... Pelo amor de Deus, onde ela estaria? Miroku queria cobrir o rosto com as mãos, queria machucar alguém, quebrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. No entanto, permanecia sentado, imóvel, fitando a parede. Por _que achei que ela estaria a salvo aqui?_, perguntou a si mesmo. Eu a teria feito ir embora se não a amasse tanto. Deveria tê-la feito ir embora. Se alguma coisa lhe acontecer...

Ele expulsou o pensamento. Se conseguisse continuar se controlando não poderia dar-se sequer o alívio de se reconhecer culpado. Os únicos sons na sala eram a conversa baixa dos policiais e o barulho que o isqueiro de InuYasha fazia cada vez que acendia um cigarro. Se o telefone não tocasse, Miroku ficaria louco. E quando tocou, correu para ele.

— Mantenha-o na linha o máximo tempo que puder — ordenou um dos investigadores, seco. — E diga-lhe que só fará acordo se falar com ela.

Miroku não deu qualquer sinal de ter ouvido as instruções ao erguer o receptor. O gravador começou a trabalhar silenciosamente.

— Houshi.

— Quer sua _onna _de volta, Houshi?

Era uma voz jovem, notou Miroku. E assustada. A mesma voz que ouvira nas gravações da polícia em Las Vegas.

— Quanto? — indagou.

— Dois milhões em dinheiro. Depois eu digo quando e onde.

— Sango. Deixe-me falar com ela.

— Pode esquecer.

— Como vou saber que ela está com você? — insistiu Miroku. — Como vou saber se ela... — Precisou reunir forças para continuar —, ainda está viva?

— Vou pensar nisso. E o sequestrador desligou.

Sango encolheu-se sob a manta. Tinha frio. Não, corrigiu-se brutalmente, tinha medo. O frio que sentia nada tinha a ver com o jeans, o suéter fino ou os pés descalços. Ele assassinou meu pai. A terrível afirmação girava em sua cabeça. Será que ele era filho do homem que atacara Miroku todos aqueles anos antes? Ele deveria ser um bebê, naquela época. Se alimentara o ódio durante todo aquele tempo...

Sango estremeceu de novo e ajeitou a manta nos ombros. Não devia ter duvidado do instinto de Miroku. De algum modo ele sabia que alguém estava atrás dele. Até onde o rapaz iria para vingar-se?, indagou-se. Seja objetiva, ordenou a si mesma, aquilo era real.

Tinha visto o rosto dele. Será que iria correr o risco de deixá-la viva, uma vez que poderia identificá-lo? Contudo, não parecia um assassino a sangue-frio. Mas havia plantado uma bomba no hotel, lembrou-se. Deus, tinha que fugir!

Fechando os olhos, Sango concentrou-se em ouvir. Estava tudo quieto, não havia sons de tráfego. Ela achava, mas não podia ter certeza, que ouvia o mar. Poderia ser apenas o vento. A que distância da cidade estariam? Se jogasse a xícara de chá pela janela e gritasse, será que alguém a ouviria? Enquanto analisava as possibilidades, Naraku entrou.

— Trouxe-lhe um sanduíche.

Ele parecia mais agitado ou, talvez, reconsiderou ela, excitado. Tenho que fazê-lo falar, determinou.

— Por favor, não me deixe sozinha.

Segurou-o pelo braço e fez com que seus olhos implorassem.

— Você vai sentir-se melhor depois que comer — murmurou ele e colocou o sanduíche embaixo do nariz dela. — Não precisa ter medo. Eu já disse que não vou machucá-la se não tentar nada.

— Eu vi seu rosto — disse ela, tateando o terreno. — Como vai me soltar?

— Fiz meus planos.

Inquieto, ele começou a andar para um lado do outro do quarto. Ele não é muito grande, pensou Sango. Se eu estivesse com as mãos livres teria uma chance.

— Quando fizer Houshi saber onde você está — prosseguiu Naraku, pensando na Suíça (Obs.: Ahhh eu tenho que fazer esse obs. Pra variar peguei o país vendo uma notícia de políticos brasileiros hahahah) —, estarei longe. Eles não vão me pegar, e terei dois milhões que me ajudarão a ficar confortavelmente escondido.

— Dois milhões — sussurrou ela. — Como sabe que Miroku vai pagar?

Naraku olhou para ela e riu. O rosto dele era pálido, os olhos imensos. Os cabelos desciam, despenteados, até os ombros. — Ele vai pagar. Não demora muito, ele estará me implorando que receba.

— Você disse que ele matou seu pai.

— Assassinou.

— Mas ele foi absolvido. Miroku me contou...

As palavras restantes ficaram engasgadas na garganta dela porque Naraku voltou-se, furioso.

— Ele assassinou meu pai e o deixaram solto! — gritou. — Deixaram-no solto porque tiveram pena dele. Foi uma questão política, minha mãe me disse. Deixaram-no solto porque era um pobre rapazinho. Minha mãe me contou que o advogado dele pagou as testemunhas.

A mãe dele, pensou Sango, havia condicionado a mente de Naraku durante anos. Seria preciso mais do que umas poucas palavras para mudar seu modo de pensar. Será que a mãe lhe contara sobre a cicatriz no flanco de Miroku?

Será que contara que o pai dele estava bêbado ou que a faca que o matara era dele mesmo? Sango estudou o rosto assustado de Naraku, os olhos cheios de ódio.

— Sinto muito — disse, baixinho. — Sinto muito...

— Agora ele está pagando. — Naraku afastou uma mecha de cabelos dos olhos. — Eu gostaria de poder mantê-la comigo mais do que por alguns dias. — Ele deu uma risada abafada. — Quem diria que estou fazendo Houshi dançar por causa de uma mulher?

— Por favor, como é o seu nome?

— Naraku — respondeu ele, seco.

Sango procurou sentar-se mais reta.

— Naraku, você deve saber que Miroku chamou a polícia. Eles estão me procurando.

— Não vão encontrá-lá — afirmou ele, com convicção. — Não é de ontem que planejei isto. Aluguei esta casa há seis meses, quando Houshi abriu o hotel. Pensava chantageá-lo de novo aqui, depois que ele pagasse por Vegas. — Sacudiu os ombros, como se o fracasso em Las Vegas tivesse pouca importância. — O velho casal dono desta casa a esta hora deve estar na Flórida. Eles nunca me viram, eu fiz tudo por carta e enviei um cheque.

— Naraku...

— Olhe, nada vai acontecer com você. Coma e durma.

Dez horas depois de Houshi me pagar, telefonarei para ele e direi onde você está.

Ele saiu do quarto antes que Sango pudesse dizer alguma coisa e bateu a porta.

— O que eles estão fazendo para encontrá-la? — perguntou InuTaisho, andando de um lado para outro na sala da suíte de Miroku. — Olhe só esses dois — fez com a mão um gesto para o lado dos dois investigadores de polícia —, jogando cartas enquanto um maníaco está com minha menina.

— Estão fazendo tudo que podem — argumentou Sesshoumaru, mansamente. — O telefone está grampeado, e se ele ficar durante certo tempo na linha eles o rastreiam. Estão levantando as impressões digitais do carrinho de limpeza.

— Ah! — Deixando o pânico assumir forma de raiva, InuTaisho mirou outro alvo. — Que tipo de lugar é este em que um homem pode enfiar minha filha num carrinho de arrumadeira e sair com ela?

— InuTaisho — advertiu suavemente Izaoi do sofá, ao lado de Miroku.

Ela apenas disse o nome do marido, mas a dor em seus olhos o fez praguejar e ir para a janela. Izaoi voltou-se e colocou a mão sobre a de Miroku.

— Miroku...

Mas ele sacudiu a cabeça e ergueu-se. Pela primeira vez em seis horas de medo viu que ia ceder à pressão. Sem uma palavra, foi para o quarto e bateu a porta atrás de si.

O roupão estava nas costas da cadeira onde Sango o deixara. Era só pegá-lo para sentir o cheiro dela. Cerrou os punhos e virou-lhe as costas. A caixinha com os brincos que ele lhe dera estava aberta sobre a penteadeira. Lembrava-se de como tinham ficado nela na noite anterior, cintilando à suave luminosidade do amanhecer; ela estava ajoelhada na cama e abrira os braços para ele.

Medo e raiva misturavam-se em seu íntimo com uma violência que fez sua pele ficar molhada de suor. O silêncio do quarto pesava sobre ele. Havia apenas o som da chuva caindo, fria e contínua, do lado de fora. Apenas poucas horas antes Sango estava no quarto, cheia de vida, alegria e paixão. Então, ele a deixara. Não lhe havia dito mais uma vez que a amava e nem lhe dera um beijo de despedida. Nem pensara nisso, preocupado com seus problemas. E a deixara sozinha, pensou de novo.

— Oh, Deus!

Ao passar as mãos no rosto ele pressionou mais os olhos. À suave batida na porta deixou as mãos caírem e lutou contra o desespero. InuTaisho entrou sem esperar resposta.

— Miroku. — Fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou de pé, imenso e incapacitado pela primeira vez, que Miroku pudesse lembrar. — Desculpe...

Miroku fitou-o enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos, outra vez.

— Você tem razão, InuTaisho. Se eu tivesse sido cuidadoso...

— Não. — Aproximando-se, InuTaisho segurou-o pelos dois braços. — Ninguém tem culpa. San... Ele queria pegar San e encontrou um jeito. Estou com medo. A voz poderosa tremeu, e InuTaisho apertou com mais força, os braços de Miroku. — Antes disto, só senti medo uma vez na vida. Quando InuYasha meteu na cabeça de explorar o telhado e o encontramos pendurado num beiral do segundo andar. — A voz de InuTaisho tremeu e ele ficou de costas. — Para ela eu não posso levar uma escada...

— InuTaisho, eu amo Sango.

Com uma inspiração profunda, InuTaisho voltou-se.

— Eu acredito em você.

— Tudo que ele me pedir eu dou, tudo que mandar eu faço.

Assentindo, o velho estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Venha, vamos esperar todos juntos.

Ela devia ter dormido porque quando abriu os olhos estava completamente escuro.

— Você vai dar um telefonema — disse Naraku, então foi até o comutador e acendeu a luz.

Sango pôs a mão diante dos olhos, que ficaram ofuscados.

— Quem... — começou.

— Ele já deve ter suado bastante, agora — Naraku ligou o telefone a uma tomada na parede perto da cama. Já passa de uma da manhã. Você vai dizer a Houshi que está bem e chega. Não tente nada. — Começou a discar. — Quando ele atender, diga-lhe que não está ferida e que assim será até que ele pague. Entendeu?

Assentindo, Sango pegou o receptor.

Miroku atendeu ao primeiro toque. Uma xícara com café pela metade caiu sobre o tapete.

— Houshi.

Sango fechou os olhos ao ouvir a voz dele. Está chovendo, pensou confusamente. Estava chovendo, ela estava com frio e assustada.

— Miroku.

— Sango! Você está bem? Ele a machucou?

Respirando fundo, ela fitou diretamente os olhos de Naraku.

— Estou bem, Miroku. Sem cicatrizes.

— Onde você está? Di...

Naraku tapou a boca de Sango e pegou o telefone.

— Se você a quer de volta, arranje o dinheiro. Dois milhões, notas de baixo valor, não marcadas. Eu o farei saber onde será a entrega. E vá sozinho, Houshi, se não quiser que ela seja machucada.

Naraku desligou o telefone e soltou Sango. O som da voz de Miroku fez o que horas de medo não haviam feito. Ela escondeu o rosto no travesseiro e chorou.

— Ela está bem — Miroku desligou com um gesto contido.

— Ela está bem.

— Graças a Deus! — Izaoi juntou as mãos. — E agora?

— Vou pegar o dinheiro e levar onde ele mandar.

— Poderemos fotografar as notas — disse o tenente Renicki, erguendo-se de onde estava sentado. — Um de meus homens poderá segui-lo quando for fazer a entrega.

—Não.

— Escute, sr. Houshi — recomeçou o policial, paciente —, nada garante que ele solte a srta. Taisho depois que o senhor pagar. É mais provável que ele...

— Não — repetiu Miroku. — Vamos jogar a meu modo, tenente. Ninguém vai me seguir.

O tenente respirou fundo.

— Está bem. Podemos plantar um bip na pasta. Assim depois que ele pegar o dinheiro nos levará até ela.

— E se ele perceber? — contrapôs Miroku. — Não quero arriscar.

— Está se arriscando demais entregando dois milhões de dólares a ele — retrucou Renicki. — Sra. Taisho — voltou-se para Izaoi, considerando que uma mulher, uma mãe, seria mais razoável —, queremos sua filha de volta sã e salva tanto quanto a senhora. Deixe-nos ajudar!

Ela lançou um longo e atento olhar ao quanto a mão segura por Miroku tremia.

— Aprecio muito a sua dedicação, tenente, mas creio que penso como Miroku.

— Fotografe o dinheiro — insistiu InuYasha —, e vá atrás dele quando San estiver a salvo. Por Deus — acrescentou com olhar selvagem —, eu quero acusar esse maldito pessoalmente.

— Então, o senhor tem que torcer para que ele seja julgado apenas por sequestro e extorsão... e não também por assassinato — acrescentou o tenente, cruel. — Ele a manterá viva até receber o dinheiro. Depois disso, ninguém sabe. Ouça, Houshi — continuou, a paciência esgotada —, você não gosta de lidar com tiras talvez por ter tido alguma encrenca com eles, mas é um erro enorme não nos deixar lidar com esse bandido.

O policial apontou o telefone, enquanto Miroku passava a mão pelas costelas num gesto inconsciente. Não confio na polícia, pensou. A lembrança das perguntas intermináveis dos policiais, enquanto o terrível ferimento ia fechando e formando a cicatriz, estava gravada em sua memória. Talvez estivesse cometendo um erro. Talvez devesse... Sua mão parou sobre o local do velho ferimento. Cicatriz... sem cicatrizes!

— Oh, Deus... — murmurou, olhando para a mão. — Oh, meu Deus!

— O que foi? — Izaoi estava sentada ao lado dele e pegou-o pelo braço.

Lentamente, os olhos dele voltaram-se para os dela.

— Um fantasma — murmurou, então afastou a lembrança e voltou-se para o tenente Renicki. — Sango tentou me dizer alguma coisa. Ela disse "Sem cicatrizes"... O homem que matei em Nevada feriu-me com uma faca e Sango sabe.

O tenente já se dirigia para o telefone.

— Lembra-se do nome dele?

Miroku deu uma risada amarga. Alguém esquece o nome do homem pelo qual foi julgado por assassinato?

— Soda Hinamoto— respondeu. — Ele tinha mulher e um filho. Ela levou o pequeno ao tribunal todos os dias.

O menino tinha olhos azuis, lembrou-se Miroku. Pálidos e confusos olhos azuis. Uma onda de enjôo o atingiu, ameaçando engolfá-lo.

— Desta vez, beba isto! — ordenou InuYasha colocando o copo com conhaque entre as mãos de Miroku.

Olhando para ele, Miroku sacudiu a cabeça.

— Café — resmungou e foi para a cozinha.

Não conseguia pensar. Apoiou-se no balcão e tentou coordenar os pensamentos. Sentia-se indefeso e amedrontado como se sentira anos antes, naquela cela estreita. Dezessete anos, pensou. Meu Deus, ele permaneceu dezessete anos me odiando. O que vai fazer a Sango por minha causa?

— Já que é a única coisa que quer beber, beba! Esbravejou InuYasha colocando uma xícara com café sobre o balcão à frente dele. InuYasha estava se lembrando de Sango de pé ali, naquela manhã, os olhos e os lábios rindo, vendo-o lidar com o fato de que a irmã crescera enquanto ele não estava olhando.

— Eu sabia. — Era quase um sussurro, e Miroku olhava para o café preto. — Eu sabia que alguém estava atrás de mim. Eu sabia que não era seguro para ela, mas não consegui fazê-la ir embora.

InuYasha sentou-se pesadamente num banquinho.

— Conheci Sango a vida inteira, amei-a a vida inteira e sei que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, a faz fazer algo que não queira.

— Eu poderia ter feito. — Miroku bebeu o café sem sentir o gosto. — Tudo que eu tinha a fazer era ir com ela.

— E ele teria ido atrás de vocês.

Miroku colocou a xícara no pires.

— Sim. — A raiva clareava sua mente e desfazia o nó na garganta. — Vou tê-la de volta, InuYasha — disse, com uma tranqüilidade ameaçadora. — Ninguém... Ninguém... vai me impedir de trazê-la de volta!

— O nome dele é Naraku Hinamoto — informou o tenente Renicki, entrando na cozinha e indo direto para a cafeteira. — Pegou um avião em Las Vegas há cinco dias, com destino a São Francisco. Logo teremos a descrição dele. Estamos checando hotéis, motéis, condomínios, chalés na praia, mas nada garante que ele tenha permanecido na cidade. Não o vejo arrendando uma casa em seu próprio nome — acrescentou, servindo-se de açúcar. — Sua mãe casou-se há três anos, e vamos descobrir onde ela está.

Era bom ter algo sólido com que trabalhar, nomes, rostos. Com um resmungo de satisfação, o policial sentou-se diante de InuYasha.

— Vamos pegá-lo — prometeu. — Vocês devem tentar descansar um pouco — aconselhou. — A probabilidade é de que ele não telefone até amanhã. Como nenhum dos dois respondesse, o tenente suspirou. Esta família sabe como cerrar fileiras, pensou.

— Tudo bem, sr. Houshi. Por que não me conta quais as providências que tomou para reunir o dinheiro do resgate?

— O dinheiro estará em meu escritório amanhã, às oito horas.

As grossas e grisalhas sobrancelhas de Renicki subiram e desceram.

— Nenhum problema em conseguir essa soma?

—Não.

— Certo, diga a ele que terá o dinheiro às nove, para termos tempo de fotografá-lo em seu escritório. Assim, caso ele nos escape, teremos como apanhá-lo quando começar a gastar o dinheiro. Peço-lhe que reconsidere nossa sugestão de colocar um rastreador na pasta. Posso mostrar-lhe o quão facilmente ele pode ser escondido. Lembre-se — acrescentou antes de Miroku falar —, nossa preocupação principal é a mesma que a sua. Trazer a srta. Taisho de volta sã e salva.

Pela primeira vez, Miroku notou o cansaço nos olhos do policial. Ocorreu-lhe, então, que o tenente não havia dormido ou comido, do mesmo modo que ele. Sob a maioria das circunstâncias, ele confiaria naqueles olhos.

— Vou pensar — disse, por fim.

O tenente Renicki assentiu e tomou o resto do café.

Às seis da manhã o telefone tocou. Izaoi e InuTaisho saltaram, meio adormecidos no sofá. Sesshoumaru tornou-se atento na poltrona onde passara a noite, acordado e inquieto.

InuYasha parou à porta da cozinha, de onde saía com outro café. A mão de Miroku pegou o receptor; ele estivera olhando para aquele telefone por mais de duas horas.

— Houshi.

— Arranjou o dinheiro?

— Estará aqui às nove.

— Há um posto de gasolina duas quadras depois do hotel, à direita. Esteja na cabina telefônica que há lá, às nove e meia. Eu ligarei.

Naraku desligou o telefone com os nervos à flor da pele, quase derrubando a mesinha sobre a qual estava o aparelho. Não conseguira dormir senão depois que o choro de Sango se aquietara. Ele não deveria sentir-se culpado diante dela, pensou enquanto esfregava os olhos com as costas das mãos. Afinal, que tipo de mulher concorda em viver com um assassino?

A mãe dele diria que era uma vagabunda, mas Naraku sentia que havia algo em Sango. Classe, refletiu, enquanto se espreguiçava para esticar os músculos doloridos. Parecera-lhe uma mulher de classe ao abrir a porta para ele, de suéter e jeans. E naquela noite... Ele suspirou, olhando para a porta do quarto. Na noite anterior ela lhe parecera tão pequenina e indefesa, quando se aninhara na cama e chorara!

Bem, sentia muito por assustá-la tanto, mas ela era melhor arma que tinha contra Houshi. Em primeiro lugar, ela jamais deveria ter se misturado com um canalha como ele, lembrou Naraku a si mesmo. Ele o mataria, se pudesse, mas era uma coisa que não estava em si. Plantar uma bomba num prédio e enfiar balas ou uma faca num homem eram coisas muito diferentes. Uma bomba era algo distante, que podia ser explodida por controle remoto mas assim mesmo ele não sabia se teria coragem de detoná-la. Mas esta ameaça! Como ficara satisfeito por manter nervoso, sofrendo e em suspense o homem que matara seu pai. Depois viria o dinheiro, e cada dólar que gastasse seria parte da vingança contra Miroku Houshi.

Ouviu Sango movimentar-se na cama e foi vê-la. Ela estava desgostosa consigo mesma. O que havia de bom em chorar? Só servia para deixá-la com dor de cabeça e os olhos inchados. Ela devia estar planejando um meio de escapar e não chorando, cheia de auto-piedade. O braço preso à cabeceira da cama estava inchado por falta de circulação. Sentando-se, massageou-o para fazer o sangue circular. _Pense!,_ ordenou a si mesma. Sempre há uma saída.

Quando a porta do quarto abriu-se, ela olhou ao redor. Percebeu a consternação nos olhos de Naraku ao fitá-la. Deus, devo estar uma figura horrível, pensou, exausta. _Então, aproveite-se da compaixão dele, San!,_ disse-lhe uma vozinha impaciente. Comece a usar a cabeça.

Ela fez o medo transparecer em seu rosto, enquanto agarrava-se com desespero às forças que lhe restavam.

— Por favor, meu braço está doendo. Acho que dei mau jeito durante a noite.

— Sinto muito. — Ele ficou irresoluto no meio do quarto — Vou lhe trazer café...

— Por favor — disse ela depressa, antes que ele saísse. — Se pelo menos eu pudesse ficar sentada numa cadeira...

Estou toda dolorida por ter ficado deitada com o braço preso. Afinal, como poderia fugir? — perguntou, soluçante, ao ver que ele hesitava. — Você é mais forte do que eu.

— Olhe, vou levá-la à cozinha. Se tentar alguma coisa eu a trago para aqui e coloco uma mordaça em você.

— Está bem... Só me deixe levantar daqui um pouco.

Naraku pegou a chave no bolso e abriu as algemas. Sango dominou a vontade de sair correndo, pois sabia que não chegaria sequer até a porta. Segurando-a por um braço, ele a conduziu rapidamente através da casa.

Todas as cortinas estavam fechadas. Pelo que sei, posso estar até no Alasca, pensou, frustrada. Se pudesse correr, em que direção deveria fazê-lo? Será que ele tinha um carro? Deveria ter, se não como a teria trazido até ali?

Se pudesse pegar as chaves...

— Sente — ordenou ele.

Fez com que ela se sentasse numa cadeira à mesa da cozinha. Com agilidade, fechou as algemas num tornozelo e na perna da mesa. Empurrando os cabelos para trás, ele ergueu-se.

— Vou fazer café para você.

— Obrigada.

O olhar de Sango percorria a cozinha, rápido, em busca de uma arma.

— Ele já conseguiu o dinheiro. Acho que eu deveria ter pedido duas vezes mais.

— Você não vai ficar feliz com isso.

— Mas ele vai ficar infeliz — retrucou Naraku. — Isso é que importa.

— Naraku, você está desperdiçando sua vida, desse jeito. — Ele era tão jovem, pensou Sango, jovem demais para guardar tanto ódio no coração. — É preciso ter cabeça para planejar tudo do modo que você fez. Cabeça e habilidade. Você poderia dar um uso muito melhor ao seu cérebro. Se me deixar ir embora agora, poderei ajudá-lo. Meu irmão...

— Não quero a sua ajuda — respondeu ele por entre os dentes. — Quero Houshi. Quero que ele sofra.

— Miroku não sofre — disse ela, cansada.

— Moça, eu o escutei ao telefone. Ele sofre e fará qualquer coisa por você.

— Naraku...

— Cale a boca! — gritou ele, como se seus nervos estivessem prestes a se romper. — Passei toda a minha vida imaginando um modo de fazer Miroku Houshi pagar. Tive que ver minha mãe se matar de tanto trabalhar para a gente não morrer de fome enquanto ele se tornava cada dia mais rico em vez de estar apodrecendo numa cela. Quero o dinheiro e vou consegui-lo!

Resignada, Sango olhou para a mesa, e ele voltou a falar:

— Vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer. Está com fome?

Ela ia dizer que não quando compreendeu que isso o levaria a prendê-la no quarto de novo. Então, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e manteve o rosto baixo, procurando raciocinar.

Enquanto ele remexia no armário da cozinha ela decidiu tentar a sorte. Desta vez, quando ele tirasse as algemas ela ia lutar. Com sorte, poderia surpreendê-lo e sair da casa por tempo suficiente para chamar a atenção de alguém. Se é que havia alguém por perto para ouvir seus gritos...

Quando olhou para trás, viu Naraku com uma grande frigideira de ferro na mão. Sem sequer pensar, Sango gemeu e começou a escorregar lentamente para o chão.

— Ei! — Alarmado, ele correu para ela, colocando a frigideira no chão e procurando erguê-la pelos ombros.

— O que foi? Está se sentindo mal?

— Acho que vou desmaiar...

Enquanto falava com voz frágil, Sango segurou o cabo da frigideira. Esperou até que o rosto dele ficasse bem perto do seu e então, usando toda a sua força, bateu com a frigideira no lado da cabeça dele, que imediatamente perdeu os sentidos.

A princípio Sango ficou no chão, tentando recuperar o fôlego, pois ele caíra em cima dela. Houve um momento de terror quando pensou que poderia tê-lo matado. Deslizou, segurando-o, e saiu de debaixo dele. A primeira coisa que fez foi sentir-lhe a pulsação.

— Graças a Deus — murmurou, ao ver que o coração de Naraku estava batendo. Rápida, deu um jeito para alcançar o bolso onde estava a chave. A mãe dele é que merecia essa pancada, pensou, enquanto se soltava. O pobre menino jamais tivera uma chance.

Levantando-se, considerou as opções. Poderia correr e sair gritando, mas havia a possibilidade de ele alcançá-la, se voltasse a si. Não. Primeiro tinha que dar um jeito de imobilizá-lo.

Pegou as algemas e arrastou Naraku para o quarto. Ele não era um homem grande, mas quando estava no meio sala, arrastando-o pelos braços, ela descobriu que usava todas as suas forças. Quando chegou à porta transpirava e respirava com dificuldade. Parou à porta para tomar fôlego e decidiu que jamais teria forças para colocar Naraku em cima da cama, então arrastou-o até ela, deitou-o ao lado e prendeu-lhe o braço com a algema na lateral da cabeceira. Em seguida, correu para o telefone. A meio caminho sentiu uma forte tontura e tudo começou a escurecer. Parou, descansou até os olhos clarearem e lembrou-se que não havia comido quase nada em dois dias. Tinha que tomar cuidado para não desmaiar agora. Devagar, chegou ao telefone e discou.

Depois de um rápido chuveiro e de trocar de roupa, Miroku voltou à sala de estar. Izaoi insistia para que InuTaisho se alimentasse, embora ela própria não tivesse tocado na comida. Ergueu os olhos para Miroku quando ele entrou.

— Teremos um jantar em família esta noite — disse com um sorriso radiante. — Sango adora festas.

Ele viu os olhos de Izaoi se inundarem de lágrimas, porém ela piscou e conseguiu contê-las. Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecia, aproximou-se e abraçou-a.

— Por que não desce e conversa com o chef? Ele fará o que você pedir. .

Percebeu que ela estremecia.

— Sim, vou fazer isso. Tome cuidado... — murmurou Izaoi. — Tome cuidado, Miroku.

Quando o telefone tocou ela saltou de susto, e seu rosto empalideceu.

— Ninguém esperava que ele telefonasse de novo.

— Provavelmente quer ter certeza de que tudo está certo. — Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, Miroku atendeu:

— Houshi.

— Miroku...

— Sango! — Ele ouviu. Izaoi gemer atrás de si. — Você está bem?

— Sim, estou bem... Miroku...

— Tem certeza? Ele não a machucou? Pensei que ele não fosse telefonar mais.

Ela controlou a impaciência e falou depressa:

— Ele não teve escolha... Está inconsciente e algemado à cama.

— Como?!

InuYasha segurou o braço de Miroku, mas ele livrou-se com um safanão.

— O que você disse, Sango?

— Eu disse que bati nele, ele desmaiou e algemei-o à cama.

A sensação de alívio que irrompeu dentro dele manifestou-se por uma sonora gargalhada.

— Deus sabe como eu estava preocupado por você — disse, caindo sentado no sofá. Ergueu a cabeça e deu com quatro pares de olhos ansiosos. — Ela nocauteou o bandido e algemou-o a uma cama!

— Essa é uma Taisho! — InuTaisho abraçou Izaoi.

— Com o que ela bateu nele?

— Meu pai está aí? — quis saber Sango.

— Sim. Ele perguntou com o que você bateu nele.

— Com uma frigideira de ferro.

— Uma frigideira — transmitiu Miroku.

— Essa é a minha menina! — InuTaisho beijou Izaoi escondeu o rosto no ombro dela e chorou.

— Miroku, você pode vir me buscar? — pediu Sango.— Passei uma noite terrível.

— Onde você está?

— Não sei...

A tensão explodiu, lágrimas subiram-lhe aos olhos e ela inclinou a cabeça até entre os joelhos. Não enfraqueça agora!, ordenou a si mesma. Não enfraqueça! Podia ouvir Miroku chamando-a pelo telefone e reprimiu o choro.

— Espere um pouco, vou abrir as cortinas e ver se reconheço o lugar. Fale comigo — pediu, quando se levantou.— Continue falando comigo.

— Sua família está aqui — disse ele, percebendo um tom de histeria na voz dela. — Sua mãe vai preparar um jantar especial para hoje. O que você gostaria de comer?

— Um temakis. — Ela abriu a primeira cortina. — Oh, Deus, como gostaria de comer um temaki e beber um sake bem gelada! Creio que estou na parte leste da cidade, perto da praia. Há poucas casas ao longo da rua... Nunca estive por aqui. — Ela mordeu os lábios e tentou impedir que a voz embargasse. — Não sei onde estou.

— Dê-me o número do telefone, Sango. Descobriremos o endereço. — Miroku anotou rapidamente o número que ela disse. — Logo estarei aí. Fique firme. .

— Vou ficar. Já estou bem. — A luz do dia entrando na casa ajudava. — Venha logo. Diga a todos que não se preocupem.

— Sango, eu te amo.

As lágrimas velaram-lhe os olhos de novo.

— Venha e mostre-me — pediu ela, antes de desligar.

Com um aceno de cabeça, o tenente começou a discar um número.

— Então, ela o pôs a nocaute com uma frigideira, hein? — O policial sorriu, aprovador. — Que moça corajosa!

— É uma Taisho — esclareceu InuTaisho e assoou ruidosamente o nariz.

— Ela está num chalezinho a leste da cidade — disse o tenente Renicki, poucos minutos depois, dirigindo-se para a porta. — Vamos? — perguntou a Miroku.

Miroku dirigiu-lhe um olhar luminoso.

— Vamos todos.

Sango esperou de pé no pórtico da casa, apesar do ar frio da manhã. Haviam-se passado menos de vinte e quatro horas, mas sentia-se como se houvesse ficado dias sem ver a luz do sol. As plantas ainda estavam molhadas da chuva noturna. Como é que nunca havia percebido quantas cores havia numa gota de água numa folha?

Então, viu os carros. Parrecia uma procissão, pensou, e teve de novo uma vontade louca de chorar. Não. Não queria receber Miroku com lágrimas correndo-lhe pelo rosto. Endireitando os ombros, foi até o primeiro degrau para esperar.

O carro dele chegou à frente das duas viaturas policiais, e assim que o carro parou, ele saltou para fora e correu para ela.

— Sango!

Ele tomou-a nos braços e ergueu-a do chão ao apertá-la contra si. Com o rosto escondido no pescoço dele, Sango ouviu-o murmurar seu nome outra vez, mais uma e outra ainda.

— Você está bem?

Mas antes que pudesse responder os lábios dele colaram-se aos dela.

Sango abraçou-o com mais força ao sentir que ele tremia. Para reassegurá-lo, colocou todo o amor possível naquele beijo.

— Você está gelada — murmurou Miroku, sentindo a pele fria sob suas mãos. — Tome, vista o meu paletó. — Enquanto ele tirava o paletó, Sango segurou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos.

— Oh, Miroku — sussurrou e passou um dedo pelas linhas de preocupação que marcavam o rosto dele. — O que ele fez com você?

— Agora me deixe olhar para ela! — InuTaisho segurou a filha pelos ombros e a fez voltar-se. Passou as mãos no rosto pálido. — Então, você o nocauteou com uma frigideira, não foi, menininha?

Vendo os olhos vermelhos do pai, ela o beijou com ternura.

— Foi fácil! — vangloriou-se. — Não me diga que se preocupou por mim! — Ela fingiu-se insultada.

— Claro que não. — InuTaisho fungou. — Meus filhos sabem se cuidar. Sua mãe, sim, estava preocupada.

O tenente Renicki ficou observando enquanto Sango abraçava seus entes queridos. Pretendia ficar de olho em Miroku quando trouxessem Naraku Hinamoto para fora.

— Precisamos de um depoimento da senhorita — disse, parando ao lado de Miroku.

— Agora não!

O policial concordou com um simples aceno de cabeça.

— Se a senhorita puder ir à delegacia mais tarde, depois que descansar... — Renicki sentiu que Miroku estava tenso e contendo-se a custo quando Naraku foi trazido por dois policiais de uniforme. — Devagar, sr. Houshi aconselhou.— Sango já sofreu bastante por um dia.

Naraku ergueu a cabeça. Miroku lembrava-se daqueles olhos azul-pálidos e ansiosos que vira no tribunal. Naquela época ele devia ter uns três anos, pensou. Um bebê... Sentiu a mão de Sango apertar a sua, e o ódio esvaiu-se de seu coração. Enquanto era levado para a viatura, Naraku olhava para Miroku por cima do ombro.

— Sinto tanto por ele... — soluçou Sango. — Sinto tanto!

Miroku tomou-a nos braços.

— Eu também.

— Meus homens vão verificar a casa — disse o tenente Renicki, ríspido. — Quando puder, então, vá à delegacia, srta. Taisho...

— Vamos, deixe a minha menina em paz! — ordenou InuTaisho e aproximou-se da filha.

— Ela vai com Miroku — interferiu Izaoi, pegando-o pelo braço e indo para uma das viaturas policiais —, e nós todos vamos para hotel cuidar do jantar.

— San está bem, pai — comentou Sesshoumaru, entrando no assento da frente, do passageiro, só então percebendo como estava com fome.

— Claro que sim! — InuYasha entrou atrás com a mãe e o pai, no ouvido de quem sussurrou: — Compro-lhe um charuto se você ficar quieto.

InuTaisho olhou para a esposa e acomodou-se no carro.

— É ela está bem — concordou.

— Vamos — Miroku ajeitou seu paletó nos ombros de Sango. — Vou levá-la para casa.

— Vamos passear na praia. — Ela passou um braço pela cintura dele. — Preciso andar.

— Você está descalça...

— É o melhor modo de caminhar pela praia.— Você não dormiu — comentou Sango, quando já pisavam na areia.

— Não, era impossível eu descansar...

Miroku tinha ímpetos de abraçá-la de novo para ter certeza de que ela era real. Procurando manter o braço leve sobre os ombros dela, beijou-lhe os cabelos.

— Eu detestei machucá-lo — murmurou Sango mas não podia ter certeza de como ele iria reagir estando face a face com você. Há muito ódio nesse rapaz, Miroku. Isso é tão triste!

— Eu tirei algo essencial da vida dele. E ele tirou algo essencial da minha... — Miroku parou, mantendo Sango bem junto de si, enquanto olhava o mar. — Estou surpreso por ele ter pedido tão pouco dinheiro.

— Pouco? — Ela fitou-o com as sobrancelhas erguida.

— Em qualquer circunstância, dois milhões de dólar é uma soma elevada.

— Por alguma coisa sem preço?

Miroku segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos e roçou lhe os lábios com os seus. Então, um forte estremecimento agitou-lhe o corpo e ele beijou-a com selvageria.

— Sango... — Beijou-a pelo rosto inteiro, até sua boca voltar a unir-se à dela. Distanciando-se o mínimo possível, ele continuou: — Eu não sabia se ia poder abraçá-la de novo. E tudo que conseguia pensar era no que ele estaria fazendo com você... e no que eu ia fazer com ele quando o pegasse.

— Ele não ia me machucar. — A violência ainda fervia em Miroku, então ela procurou acalmá-lo com suas mãos e lábios. — Consegui dominá-lo de modo tão fácil porque ele não queria me machucar.

— Foi por minha...

— Miroku, chega! — Sango recuou, e os olhos azuis estavam escuros de zanga. — Você não é culpado do que houve, e não vou ficar parada vendo-o assumir a culpa. O que aconteceu agora teve seu começo há anos, com bebida e intolerância. Agora terminou, esqueça!

— Como é que consegui até sentir falta de você gritando comigo? — murmurou ele e puxou-a para si.

— Masoquista! Sabe... — ela aconchegou-se ao peito dele por um momento —, tive tempo para pensar no nosso relacionamento.

— Mesmo?

— Sim. Acho que teremos que redefinir as regras. — Intrigado, ele afastou-a de si.

— Eu não sabia que tínhamos regras.

— Estive pensando...

Sango caminhou para a rebentação, descobriu que a água estava gelada e voltou para junto de Miroku.

— E? — desconfiado, ele a fez voltar-se para encará-lo.

— E achei que a presente situação não é muito prática.

— E daí?

— Decidi que devemos nos casar — declarou ela, firme.

— Casar?

Pensativo, Miroku a fitou. Ela estava descalça, em pé na areia gelada, com um paletó enorme, os cabelos emaranhados, e lhe dizia calmamente que deviam se casar! Uma hora atrás ela havia nocauteado um pretenso sequestrador com uma frigideira ... Não era bem assim que ele imaginara aquele momento. Pensara pedi-la em casamento quando estivessem no quarto à meia-luz, apaixonados e prontos para fazer amor.

— Casar — repetiu.

— Sim. Ouvi dizer que a maioria das pessoas faz isso, então resolvi ser razoável.

— Você é razoável... — assentiu ele, imaginando até onde ela iria chegar.

— Vamos resolver na cara ou coroa? E como a sugestão é minha, sou eu que vou jogar a moeda.

Enfiou a mão no bolso do jeans e pegou uma moeda.

Miroku riu e tentou tirar a moeda dela.

— Sango, eu...

— Oh, nada disso! A moeda é minha, eu jogo. Cara, casamos; coroa, não casamos.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ela jogou a moeda no ar e aparou-a, virando-a sobre as costas da mão e estendendo-a para ele.

— Cara!

Ele olhou a moeda, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e fitou Sango.

— Quer dizer que perdi.

— Claro que sim.

Ela guardou a moeda com duas caras de novo no bolso.

— Que tal jogarmos o melhor de dois ou três?

Um relâmpago cruzou os olhos castanhos.

— Esqueça, Miroku.

Sango deu um gritinho quando ele a agarrou e virou-a entre os braços.

— Se pensa que não vai pagar a aposta, Miroku, es...

Ele a silenciou com um beijo e ela suspirou de prazer.

— Eu nunca deixo de pagar minhas apostas — disse ele, junto aos lábios dela, e começou a levá-la para o carro. —Deixe-me dar uma olhada nessa moeda.

Sango rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços e mergulhou o olhar no dele.

— Só se você passar sobre o meu cadáver!

Ela aninhou a cabeça no pescoço de Miroku e os dois riram, envoltos por uma indescritível onda de felicidade.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CABO**

**Y_________________Y**

**GENTE ESSE FOI O ULTIMO CAPITULO!!!**

**CHEIO DE EMOÇÕES!!!**

**FINALENTE CONSEGUI TERMINAR UM!!!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/o/**

**Obrigad a todos que acompanharam essa fic!!!**

**Agora segue a cotinuação dessa fic...que ja esta no ar, com Inu e Kagome! Chama-se Como Manda a Lei.**

**Meninas e meninos obrigada mesmo tudo! E mil desculpas pela demora! **

**BIG BEIJO!!!**

**=****


End file.
